Behold, the grave of a wicked man Traduction
by Pauline B
Summary: Traduction de la fic de sopheliasophy. Canon jusqu'à la presque fin du 3x20, puis AU. I own nothing not even this fic
1. Chapter 1

Ndt : Ma première traduction d'une fic multi-chapter, _Behold, the grave of a wicked man_, de sopheliasophy (je posterai le lien sur mon profil). Selon moi une des meilleures fic Delena sur , mais je vous laisse en juger.

Cette commence environ 10 minutes avant la fin 3x20 (l'épisode de la soirée à thème, où Esther, qui ne sera jamais élue mère de l'année, transforme Alaric en Originel afin de tuer tous ses enfants – cette famille, je vous jure).

Dois-je préciser que je ne possède rien, pas même cette fic ? Si c'était le cas, cette fic ne serait pas aussi bonne. Et si je possédait TVD, le niveau de la série serait beaucoup plus bas (niveau premiers épisodes de la saison 1 si vous voyez ce que je veut dire), et croyez-le ou pas, mais si j'avais eu mon mot à dire sur le season finale, je n'y aurait pas touché (sauf peut-être Kyler, trop facile à mon goût, mais Klaus et Tyler sont toujours vivants, Bonnie passe en mode Dark!Willow, je ne ferai donc pas la fine bouche). Et oui, cela inclue la transformation d'Elena (que j'avais vu venir au passage) et le choix d'Elena (et oui oui, je suis bien du côté de Delena, avant même que la série ne commence, et jusqu'à la fin de la série).

Le bla bla semi-délirant semi-barbant de la traductrice est fini.

Enjoy :)

* * *

Damon était bourré. Il venait de faire ses adieux arrosés de bourbon à son meilleur ami dans la crypte des Salvatore, alors bien sûr il était bourré. Mais il n'était pas bourré au point de ne pas pourvoir atterrir sur le rebord de la fenêtre d'Elena. Il ne la vit pas à travers sa fenêtre, alors il entra et s'assit dans l'encadrement. Bonne vieille Elena. Bonne vieille Elena, son amie. Son amie qui allait probablement le laisser tomber pour son frère d'un jour à l'autre maintenant. Son amie Elena qui était la raison pour laquelle il allait devoir quitter Mystic Falls pour toujours et à jamais. Non, il n'y avait pas de problème. Il ne partirai pas. Il pourrait rester en ville et regarder sa bonne amie Elena, son amie qui était si douce, si parfaite dans ses bras à cet hôtel de Denver, sa douce amie, sa copine, sa lumière, sa seule et unique, son tout – faire les yeux doux à son frère. Une fois de plus. Pour toujours. Car ce sera toujours Stefan. Car Damon n'obtient jamais la fille. Damon n'a pas droit à un meilleur ami. Tout le monde part, meurt ou couche avec son frère. Ou bien les trois.

« Sérieusement, Damon ? Ce soir ? » soupira Elena en franchissant la porte. Elle avait enlevé sa robe blanche et avait enfilé un débardeur et un short, mais ses cheveux étaient toujours attachés et bouclés. « Tu sais quoi ? C'est pas grave. Ce soir c'est très bien comme ça. »

« Je sais que j'ai un peu bu, » dit Damon, « mais tu est plus floue que ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« C'est les cheveux. » répondit Elena. Elle s'assit sur la chaise en face de sa commode, immobile pendant un moment. Puis elle leva les mains vers ses cheveux et commença à ôter ses épingles. Damon s'avança derrière elle et l'aida à les enlever. Puis il prit une brosse de sa commode et brossa ses longs cheveux bruns. Elena ferma les yeux, et posa sa main bandée sur la table.

« Tu veux que je guérisse ça ? » Demanda-t-il calmement.

« Non, c'est bon. » dit Elena. « J'ai besoin de le sentir. C'est ce qui me fait réaliser qu'il est mort. Il y a des secondes entre les secondes où je l'oublie presque. » Elle ouvrit les yeux, et le regarda dans le miroir. « J'en déduis qu'il est vraiment mort. »

« Meredith était avec lui quand je suis parti. Elle allait lui donner quelque chose pour rendre sa situation paisible. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle a dit. » dit Damon en riant durement. « Paisible, je voulais juste lui briser la nuque et mettre fin à ce cauchemar pour nous tous. Tu ne peux pas faire plus paisible que ça. Un geste, et c'est fini. Mais il a choisit la solution de Meredith. »

« Au moins il n'est pas tout seul. J'imagine que tu ne pouvais pas rester avec lui ? » Elle le regarda à nouveau. « Non, j'imagine que non. Pas jusqu'à la fin du moins ».

« Non, » dit Damon. Il reposa la brosse. « J'ai fini. »

« Merci. » Elena se leva et lui fit face. « La maison est vide. Chaque année elle est de plus en plus en vide. »

« Où sont mon frère et le tien ? »

« Mon frère est avec Matt. Ils pleurent Ric à leur façon j'imagine. Et ton frère est rentré à la maison. Je lui ai dit de le faire. » Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Je voulais être seule. Il a prit le pieu avec lui, il a dit qu'il voulait le mettre en lieu sûr. ».

« Très bien, alors- »

« Non. Tu devrais rester. Avec toi je peux pleurer Ric d'une façon qu'il m'est impossible de faire avec Stefan. Tu l'aimais. »

« Je suppose que oui. » Damon s'assit à coté d'elle.

« Pas de supposition. Tu l'aimais. » Elena tendit le bras et amena la main de Damon sur ses genoux, la tenant avec sa main qui n'était pas blessée. « Tu te rappelle l'été dernier, quand nous sommes tous les quatre allés à la maison du lac pour un barbecue, et que Ric et Jeremy t'ont poussés à l'eau. Ils sont arrivés derrière toi sur le pont, et n'étaient vraiment pas discrets. »

Damon retira sa main, et se leva. « Si on joue à 'tu te rappelles quand', je m'en vais ».

« Damon, » dit Elena, tendant le bras et attrapant sa main une nouvelle fois. « On ne le fera pas. C'est pas grave. »

Il s'assit à côté d'elle. « Ce n'était pas le plus heureux des souvenirs de toutes les façons. Tu étais obsédée par la recherche de Stefan, et la seule raison pour laquelle on était là-bas, merde, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai laissé ces deux idiots me jeter dans le lac, c'était pour essayer de te faire sourire. Juste une fois pendant cet été débile, j'avais besoin de te voir sourire. »

« Je sais. Et ça a marché. » Elena lui souri légèrement, mais son sourire s'effaça soudainement lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau sa main bandée. « Un peu du moins ».

Elle tourna la tête et regarda le lit. « Je suis fatiguée d'un seul coup. Tu veux... tu veux t'allonger avec moi ? Juste pendant un moment ? »

Damon regarda le lit à son tour. Il avait l'air large, vaste et dangereux. « Bien sûr Elena. »

Damon enleva ses chaussures et jeta sa veste sur la chaise, pendant qu'elle s'installait sous les couvertures. Il se glissa à côté d'elle. « Tu sais, c'est une très mauvais idée. »

« Pourquoi ? Elena demanda en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Rappelle-toi la dernière fois que je me suis mis au lit avec toi. Tu est presque partie hurler dans la nuit. »

« Ce n'était pas par peur, » commença-t-elle, puis elle s'arrêta. « Enfin, peut-être que si. »

« Oh, c'était par peur, c'est clair et net. » Damon regarda le plafond tandis qu'Elena éteignait la lumière. L'obscurité s'installa. « Pourquoi je t'effraie tant que ça Elena ? Pour les raisons évidentes, ou quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Et bien, pas pour les raisons évidentes, si tu parles du fait que tu es un vampire. Malgré tout ce que je t'ai vu faire dans ce domaine. » Elena répondit, la voix basse. « Et j'ai plus peur de moi-même que de toi. »

« Vraiment. C'est logique. »

« J'aime Stefan. »

« Sans blague. J'avais compris. Depuis deux ans. »

« J'aime Stefan, » Elena dit. Elle bougea sur l'oreiller jusqu'à ce que son visage soit plus porche du sien. « Mais je dois choisir. Je te choisis toi. »

« Attend, quoi ? Damon demanda, son estomac soudain noué. « Je sais que je suis bourré et triste, donc je me suis probablement évanoui dans la crypte et j'hallucine, mais quoi ? »

« Je te choisis Damon. Je choisis d'être avec toi. C'est tout, » dit-elle avec une certaine hésitation dans sa voix, « si c'est ce que tu veux aussi. Si tu veux toujours de moi après tout ce que j'ai fait, après vous avoir fait marcher tous les deux. J'ai honte de ce qui s'est passé dans le Kansas, tu sais. C'était stupide de ma part de te dire que je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais pour toi. Évidemment que je sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime depuis un moment déjà. J'allais te le dire dans la matinée. Mais tu est là maintenant, alors je te le dis maintenant. »

Damon se redressa sur les coudes. « Tu va devoir me donner plus de détails que ça, Elena. Parce que tu sais que je ne te croie pas une seule seconde. »

Elena tourna la tête et regarda le plafond dans l'obscurité. « Ric est mort ce soir. C'est un homme qui est mort après avoir perdu les personnes qu'il aimait encore et encore. » Elle se tourna et lui fit face. « Mais au moins, c'est un homme qui est mort après avoir aimé. Qui aimait avec courage. Malgré toutes les ténèbres et la peur présentes dans son monde, il s'est permit d'aimer et d'être aimé. Je sais ce que ça veut dire maintenant, et je n'ai plus peur. Plus peur de ce que le fait de t'aimer veut dire sur moi. Plus peur de ce que tu pourrai faire quand ça tourne mal. Plus peur de ce que les gens vont dire. Je t'aime, Damon. Je choisi d'être avec toi.

Damon secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Tu viens de le dire toi-même, tu aimes Stefan. Tu es même allée à la soirée à thème avec lui ce soir. »

« Oh, je l'aimerai toujours. Ce n'est pas vraiment la question, n'est-ce pas ? Et la soirée à thème... Stefan est merveilleux. Il est compliqué, et sa personnalité a bien plus de facettes que je pensais qu'il était possible d'en avoir. Et il est là pour moi, vraiment là. Quand il est lui même, cela va sans dire. Il s'est battu contre son côté obscur, et il l'a fait pour toi et moi. A cause de son amour pour nous. Il est si fort, et je l'admire pour ça. Je l'aime pour ça. Mais notre situation n'est plus la même, plus maintenant. Je l'ai réalisé ce soir. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. « Je vous aime tous les deux, mais tu as fait naitre quelque chose en moi depuis un moment déjà. Je ne peux pas l'ignorer. Je ne le ferai pas. Ce ne serait pas juste, pour aucun d'entre nous. Quand je suis avec toi, rien d'autre n'a d'importance, à part ce que tu me fait ressentir. Je peux à peine respirer, tu sais. Quand il n'y a que nous deux. Comme maintenant. Ça me coupe le souffle quand on est si proche. »

Damon se figea. « Alors c'est sexuel, c'est ça ? Je t'excite. »

Elena soupira. « Tu est un vrai crétin. C'est une déclaration d'amour, pas une déclaration de 's'il-te-plait laisse moi coucher avec toi', Damon. »

Damon se surprit à sourire. « Est-ce que je gâche le moment ? »

'Oui, un peu. J'essaye de te dire que je sais maintenant. Je sais ce que je veux, et je te veux, toi. »

Damon se sentit soudainement très las et très vieux. Il la regarda à nouveau dans l'obscurité, et elle était ridiculement jeune. Il secoua a nouveau la tête. « Tu sais quoi Elena ? Je suis fatigué, et tu es fatigué, et je suis triste et tu es triste, je suis bourré et tu as l'air... dingue, pour être honnête. Demain matin, tu auras oublié cette conversation, et on continuera à vivre nos vies comme il se doit. Tu ne fais aucun choix ce soir, d'accord ? Alors, vraiment, sincèrement, on oublie tout ça. Oublie et dors. »

Elena s'assit, prit le visage de Damon entre ses mains, et berça sa tête. Il pouvait sentir son bandage contre sa joue. Il pouvait sentir le sang séché sur sa main. Elle lui sourit, la lumière venant de la fenêtre éclairant son visage et le faisant paraître argenté.

« Mon pauvre, stupide ,Damon, » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était tellement cruel, et il le regretterai profondément, mais il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter. Il était sans défense en voyant à quel point elle avait besoin de lui, et il avait tout autant besoin d'elle.

Damon poussa Elena sur le lit, promenant ses lèvres sur son coup, capturant ses gémissements avec sa bouche. Il déchira son t-shirt d'un seul geste du poignet. Ils étaient ensemble, et c'était adorable, c'était merveilleux, c'était tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu, et Damon savait que ça allait faire un mal de chien le lendemain matin.

* * *

Ndt : Voilà pour le 1er chapitre. Cette fic compte en tout 17 chapitres. Je vais essayer d'en poster un par jour (comme ça quand j'aurai fini, il ne restera plus que 30 jours de hell-hiatus ^^), mais je ne promet rien. Si vous vous débrouillez en anglais, vous pouvez toujours laissez une review sur l'histoire originelle (ce simple mot me fait désirer octobre encore plus), ou bien ici. Où alors pas du tout :(.

Je précise que sopheliasophy a écrit une autre DE fic se déroulant post 3x22, intitulée _That look on tempests and is never shaken_. Je l'ai commencée, adorée, et décidé d'en garder la plus grande partie pour le reste du hell-hiatus, mais la traduirai surement quand je l'aurai fini. Elle a également écrit une Klaroline fic, _This is not a love song_, qui se passe dans le même univers que _That look on tempests_. Je ne l'ai pas encore commencé, mais y jetterai surement un œil d'ici le 11... 12 octobre. Pour tous ceux qui seraient intérésser

Oh et si certaines phrases ne vous paraissent pas naturelles, ou si j'ai simplement commis des fautes d'orthographe / de grammaire / de frappe n'hésitez surtout pas à me le faire remarquer.

XOXO, Pauline


	2. Chapter 2

Ndt : Chose promise, chose due ! Cette fois pas de blabla interminable. Je remercie juste virginie06 et Mary35400 pour leur reviews et précise au passage que sopheliasophy (qui a étudié le français au lycée) lit également les reviews.

Sopheliasophy précise dans son AN qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre d'exposition, avec que plus de superbes scenes de Delena n'arrive. Je confirme :)

Et s'en plus tarder...

* * *

Damon avait raison. Quand le matin arriva, ça fit mal. Mais pas pour les raisons qu'il avait imaginé. Pour commencer, Damon se réveilla dans le lit d'Elena, son corps enroulé autour du sien. La porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir, c'était ce bruit qui l'avait réveillé. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas Jeremy, car il avait entendu Jeremy rentrer à la maison plusieurs heures auparavant.

Le son familier de son pas dans l'escalier. La tête de Stefan apparue au niveau de la porte, jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre.

Damon s'assit et mit un doigt sur ses lèvres quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son frère. Stefan était immobile et silencieux, regardant devant lui, son visage s'assombrissant. Ce regard sur le visage de son frère... et bien, Damon espérait vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir l'oublier et le laisser derrière lui. Que tous les deux vivraient assez longtemps pour ça. C'était cette douleur que le matin leur apporta.

Stefan hocha la tête une fois, et sa tête disparue. Damon pouvait l'entendre descendre les escaliers et aller dans la cuisine.

Elena bougea, et Damon lui caressa doucement la joue. « Debout, debout. »

« Damon ? » Elle ouvrit les yeux, et Damon pu voir qu'ils étaient toujours un peu enflés à cause de sa 'séance pleurs' à quatre heure du matin, quand elle l'avait réveillé, pleurant encore à cause de Ric.

« Salut toi, » dit Damon en lui souriant.

« Salut, » Elena lui rendit son sourire, et s'étira. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remarqua le bandage sur sa main. « Oh, j'avais oublié. »

« La nuit nous fait tous ça. Ça efface le mauvais. Parfois ça efface le bon aussi, » dit Damon. « En parlant de ça, tu dois décider ce que _tu_ vas effacer, si tu le désire. Stefan est en bas, il fait du café. Il vient d'arriver. »

Elena s'assit et ôta la couverture. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa, une main sous son menton. Après avoir reculé, elle dit « Je ne vais pas changer d'avis, tu sais. Arrête de froncer les sourcils, idiot. Pas de regrets du matin. Je t'aime, je suis avec toi, alors fait avec. »

« Toute femme à le droit de changer d'avis après tout. Je m'assure juste que tu sais que c'était ta chance de te comporter en vrai nana et de te dégonfler. »

Elena lui lança un regard en se levant, et commença à remettre son short. « Ouais, c'est plus qu'un petit peu sexiste, Damon. Le simple fait de suggérer que je suis comme ça... J'oubliais que tu es un véritable homme des cavernes. »

« Et bien, je veux que les choses soient claires dans ce cas. C'est ce que je veux, tu sais. Une relation de couple et tout ce qui va avec. Je ne suis pas le genre de mec qui enchaine les coups d'un soir. »

Elena arrêta d'enfiler son short, et souleva un sourcil.

« Ok, je suis ce genre de mec, mais pas avec toi. Tu le sais, c'est évident. »

« Je sais Damon. Je suis un peu insultée que tu pense que je puisse être le genre de fille qui enchaine les coups d'un soir. C'est ce que je veux aussi. Mais je peux voir qu'il me va falloir beaucoup d'efforts pour te convaincre que je suis sérieuse ». Elle ramassa son débardeur sur le bord du lit, puis réalisa qu'il était en morceaux. « Oups, est-ce qu'on a fait ça ? »

« En fait, » répondit Damon en se levant et en prenant son jean sur le sol, « on a fait ça plus d'une fois. Plus de deux fois si on compte ».

« Damon, chut ! » dit Elena, indiquant de rez-de-chaussé de la tête, son visage rosissant.

Elle trouva un t-shirt et le mit à la place. Puis elle rassembla ses cheveux en une queue de cheval à la va-vite.

« Oh, chérie, je croie qu'il a comprit. Mais bon, descendons affronter la conversation de petit-déjeuner la plus bizarre qui soit. »

« Tu pourrais être un peu moins cavalier ? » demanda Elena alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, Damon tir ant sur sa queue de cheval.

« Hum, non ? Pas vraiment. C'est comme me demander d'être un peu moins séduisant. Ou un peu moins doué au lit. » Il tira encore sur ses cheveux et ils tombèrent sur ses épaules. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

« Donne-moi ça » dit Elena, échangeant son élastique contre un rapide baiser en bas des escaliers. Elle releva à nouveau ses cheveux, mais Damon essaya de les défaire à nouveau. Elena chassa sa main d'un tape. « Arrête. Sérieusement, tu es un vrai gamin. »

Stefan avait la cafetière, et était déjà en train de prendre des mugs dans le placard. Il se tourna pour les accueillir avec un tout petit sourire. « Bonjour ».

« Stefan. » Elena croisa son regard, et tous les trois furent silencieux pendant une seconde.

Damon contourna Elena pour attraper un mug. « Bonjour à toi, frangin. Merci d'avoir commencé à faire le café. »

Elena s'assit au comptoir, et regarda dans son mug vide. « Ça n'a pas à être bizarre, tu sais ». Elle leva les yeux et essaya de sourire.

« Ouais, tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, » dit Damon. « C'est un peu obligé. »

« Je suis simplement heureux qu'une décision est été prise, et qu'on puisse tous passer à autre chose. » Répondit Stefan, calmement, ses yeux ne quittant jamais le visage Elena.

« C'est vrai. » dit doucement Elena. « Et on peut effectivement passer à autre chose. »

Stefan hocha la tête, tandis que la cafetière commençait a beeper. Il attrapa le pot et versa le café pour eux trois. Personne ne dit un mot.

Damon se racla la gorge, et donnant un coup de coude dans l'épaule d'Elena. « Tu vois, c'est obligé que ce soit bizarre. Alors, Stefan, » dit-il, élevant la voix, « à propos de ce pieu... ? »

« Il est à la maison. » répondit Stefan, détournant le regarde d'Elena pour regarder son frère.

« Tu plaisante ? Notre maison ? Celle où n'importe quel vieux vampire peut entrer ? »

« Qui va en vouloir, Damon ? » répondit Stefan en prenant une gorgée de son café. « Personne ne connait son existence à part nous. Même Klaus ne le sait pas. Et j'ai pris mes précautions. Il est caché. »

« Oh, très bien, dieu merci pour ça. C'est la seule chose qui puisse éliminer tous les vampires de la surface de la Terre en quatre coups. Tu dois enterrer ce putain de pieu quelque part. Dans l'Atlantique ou un endroit du genre. Merde, je le ferai. » Il se tourna vers Elena. « Hey, tu veux qu'on roule jusqu'à la plage ? Les road-trips nous réussissent. Je t'achèterai même un nouveau bikini. »

Elena lui sourit, mais aperçu le regard de Stefan et rougit. « Désolée, mais j'ai cours tu sais. »

« Ah, oui, ces truc auxquels tu ne vas presque jamais. Et de toute façon on est samedi. Avec ma façon de conduire, on pourrait aller jusqu'à l'océan et en revenir avant qu'ils ne fassent l'appel. »

« Ok, » dit Elena, un peu timidement. « Ça pourrait être un bonne chose de s'éloigner. Pour un moment. Mais il ne fait pas un temps à porter un bikini, Damon. »

« Sémantiques, » dit Damon en haussant les épaules. « Alors on y va. Cette ville ne sera que lamentations et désespoir pour un moment de toute façon, et personnellement, je ne veux pas trainer ici pendant que tout le monde est en deuil. Alors on a juste besoin de se préparer, de prendre le pieu, de faire le plein de la Camaro et d'y aller. » Damon finit le reste de son café d'une gorgée. » Beurk. Ton café est écœurant Stefan. Et pourquoi vous ne possédez pas une cafetière à piston, de toute façon ? »

Stefan demanda, « Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée pour Elena de partir maintenant ? »

« Ce n'est pas qu'une bonne idée, c'est une très bonne idée. » Damon regarda son frère. « Tu n'as pas compris le speech sur les lamentations et le désespoir ? Parfois les gens ont besoin de faire un break, tu sais. Surtout ceux qui ont connu des pertes, des pertes et des pertes. Il y a une vie à vivre. »

Stefan sembla vouloir répondre, mais ferma la bouche et se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Oh, je suis ne pas sure de vouloir laisser Jeremy ici tout seul en fait. C'est juste... ça semble trop tôt. La maison sera si vide. » dit Elena.

« On n'emmène pas ton frère avec nous Elena. Ça n'arrivera pas. Sauf si tu veux que ça refasse comme à Denver. »

« Non, je sais. Je veux juste- » hésitât Elena.

« Je m'occuperai de lui Elena. » dit doucement Stefan. « Damon a raison. Vous devriez partir tous les deux, et plus tôt le pieu sera inaccessible, mieux ce sera. Jeremy ira bien. »

« Ok, »Elena acquiesça. « Merci, Stefan. »

« Pour ce qui est de maintenant, tu peux garder le fort, frangin ? Monter la garde, surveiller les tranchées, ou un truc du genre ? Elena et moi devons prendre une douche et nous préparer pour aller se débarrasser du pieu.

Stefan hocha la tête. Damon prit Elena par la main et ils montèrent à l'étage.

En haut, dans la salle de bain, Elena roula les yeux alors qu'il commença à se déshabiller. « On ne va sérieusement pas se doucher ensemble Damon. »

Damon s'arrêta, son t-shirt à moitié relevé sur la tête. « Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? »

Elena pencha la tête vers le rez-de-chaussé. « Duh » Elle ouvrit l'eau, et enleva son short.

« Oh, s'il te plait. Tu sais combien de fois j'ai dû vous entendre être tout mignon et adorable, à vous éclabousser dans ma maison ? Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Damon soupira. « Très bien. Mais si javais su que tu serai aussi rasante, je ne me serai pas autant battu pour toi durant ces deux dernières années. » Il tendit le bras et la chatouilla alors qu'elle se déshabillait.

« Arrête, » dit Elena avec un petit rire.

Ils entendirent quelqu'un taper contre la porte de la salle de bain. « Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter? Vous êtes dégueulasses. » dit Jeremy à travers la porte.

« Désolée, » cria Elena, soudain plus sombre.

« Il y a beaucoup trop de frères dans cette maison. » Ronchonna Damon. « Et j'imagine que Jeremy sait pour nous maintenant. »

Elena tendit la main et lui effleura la joue. « On sera bientôt loin d'ici, loin de cet endroit où l'on est forcé d'être tristes et tranquilles. Et je prendrai mon temps pour te prouver que je t'aime et que je te choisi. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus le moindre doute. »

« Ça a l'air d'être quelque chose que je vais apprécier, Elena. » Dit Damon en lui attrapant le visage et en l'embrassant. Il recula, et murmura « Ce sera dans un endroit pittoresque et ensoleillé, sans presque personne aux alentours. Où je pourrai te faire des trucs pas très catholiques et personne ne pourra t'entendre hurler et me supplier. »

Elena frissonna légèrement, puis lui sourit. « C'est une promesse ? »

« Croix de bois, croix de fer, » répondit Damon, avant de gentiment la pousser, encore à moitié habillée sous la douche. Elena crachota et rit sous le jet d'eau.

« Tu es un vrai enfoiré. »

« C'est pour avoir laissé Ric et Jeremy me pousser dans l'eau l'été dernier. Tu aurais très bien pu me prévenir, tu sais. »

* * *

Ils redescendirent, fraichement lavés, peignés et habillés, pour trouver Stefan en train de se tenir devant la fenêtre du salon, regardant dehors.

« Quand je parlais de monter la garde, je ne voulais pas dire littéralement, frangin. » dit Damon.

« Ce quartier me fascine, » répondit Stefan. « Et je ne rigole pas. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé dans cette maison ces dernières années, il semble que pas une seule personne n'ai remarqué quoique ce soit. Quel genre de vie mènent-ils derrière leurs portes, pour quelles soient plus intéressantes que ce qu'ils auraient pu voir s'il avaient simplement regardé cette maison depuis leur fenêtre. »

Damon s'approcha et se tint à côté de lui, regardant par dessus l'épaule de Stefan. « J'adore cette ville qui n'a conscience de rien. Ça rend nos vies tellement plus faciles. » Il se tourna vers Elena, qui était dans la cuisine, en train de griller des bagels. « Je prendrai le mien à emporter. Pas vraiment ce dont j'ai envie, mais j'imagine que ça fera l'affaire. »

Elena hésita. « Est-ce que... Tu veux- ? » Ses mains désignèrent son coup, puis elle les passa dans ses cheveux. Désolée, je ne suis pas au point sur cet aspect d'une relation vampire-humaine, et c'est bizarre. Vraiment bizarre. Mais je sais qu'Andie et toi- Elle regarda Stefan et baissa les yeux.

Damon pencha la tête. « Houa. C'est une offre généreuse, une à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, mais c'est bon. Parce que, comme tu l'as fait remarquer, c'est bizarre. Il regarda Stefan, qui s'était encore retourné pour regarder résolument par la fenêtre. « J'arrête pas d'oublier que ta dernière relation avec un vampire était atypique. » Il donna un coup de coude à Stefan. « Tu vas vraiment être cool au sujet de cette situation ? Pour de vrai ? »

Stefan hocha la tête, mais ne se retourna pas pour le regarder.

« Très bien. Réprimé et malsain, mais très bien. » dit Damon en haussant les épaules. « Je m'en vais cinq minutes pour aller chercher le pieu dont nous devons nous débarrasser, Elena tu vas haut et tu prépare ton sac. » Damon regarda Stefan. « Où est-ce que tu l'as caché ? Sur la table de la cuisine, dans le pot à cookie ? Ou est-ce que tu l'as accroché à la porte d'entrée avec un panneau 'pieu gratuit' ? »

« Je l'ai mis dans la réserve de bois dans le bureau. Je pensais que ce serait une bonne cachette. »

Damon grogna. « Mauvais endroit. La porte d'entrée aurait été mieux. Ok, je reviens dans deux secondes. »

Elena lui apporta son bagel, et il l'embrassa rapidement sur le bout du nez. « Merci. »

Damon s'en alla, mais s'arrêta sur le perron pendant une seconde après avoir fermé la porte. Il voulait qu'ils soient seuls. Ils avaient besoin de parler, c'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas demandé à Elena de venir avec lui à la pension. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas pensé qu'il laissait derrière lui une situation explosivement bizarre. Peut-être même dangereuse. Stefan semblait pouvoir se contrôler, mais- ?

Il pouvait entendre Elena s'agiter. « Stefan ? Tu veux un petit-déjeuner ? Je veux dire... Je voulais dire, tu veux un bagel ? »

« C'est bon Elena. Merci. »

« Tu n'as pas à rester ici, tu sais. »

« Je sais. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où aller pour être honnête. Ça t'ennuie que je soit là ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. »

Plus de silence. Damon voulait rentrer et leur botter les fesses. Parlez-en, bordel de merde.

Comme si elle l'avait entendu, Elena dit, « Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu aurais dû l'apprendre. Pour Damon et moi. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si c'était une surprise. Je m'y attendais. »

« Vraiment ? Même après que je t'ai demandé d'aller à la soirée à thème avec moi ? »

« Elena, je sais quand quelque chose ne te plait pas vraiment. Tu étais distante avec moi même avant qu'on apprenne pour Alaric. Je dansais avec toi, mais tu ne dansais pas avec moi. Pas vraiment. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ne le sois pas. Je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas fait trainer les choses plus longtemps. Et vous méritez une chance. En fait, vous méritez d'avoir une chance sans que je traine dans le coin. »

« Stefan- »

« Non, j'y ai pensé pendant ces derniers jours. Je savais que si tu choisissais Damon, il faudrait que je quitte la ville. Pas pour toujours, juste pour un moment. Peut-être un mois. Peut-être un an. Je ne sais pas. Quand vous serez revenus, je m'en vais. »

« Damon ne voudra pas que tu partes. Moi non plus. »

« Oh, soyons honnête l'un envers l'autre. Vous voulez tous les deux que je m'en aille. Je ne dis pas ça méchamment. C'est normal que vous le vouliez. »

« Stefan, je t'aime. Et je t'aimerai toujours. Et je déteste te blesser comme ça. »

« Je sais. Mais tu es amoureuse de lui, et tu as besoin d'explorer ça. » Il y eut une pause, et Damon entendit Stefan s'approcher d'Elena. « Ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai plus d'espoir pour nous deux. Tu dois savoir ça aussi. »

« Stefan, non. »

Stefan pris une profonde inspiration. « Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. J'enfreins déjà les règles. Et je m'excuse aussi auprès de toi Damon, Puisque je sais que tu nous écoutes depuis le perron. »

Damon se racla la gorge. « Ouais- alors, tout va bien se passer si je m'en vais, hein ? Si je m'en vais vraiment ? »

« Je ne vais pas manger ta petite-amie, Damon. Ni essayer de l'embrasser non plus. »

« Très bien alors. C'est très rassurant Stef. »

* * *

Damon entra discrètement dans la pension. La porte avait été grande ouverte quand il arriva, ce qui était un peu déconcertant. Il alla tout de suite jusqu'au tas de bois, mais le pieu argenté ne s'y trouvait pas. « Putain de merder, Stefan. »

Il appela son frère. « Mec, quelle cheminée et quelle réserve ? Il n'y a rien dans celle-là. »

« Celle dans le bureau. »

« Ouais, sans déconner. Pas de pieu. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je suis sûr de l'avoir mis là. »

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, » singea Damon. « Sérieusement, tu ne l'as pas accidentellement jeté _dans_ le feu ? Peut-être qu'Esther s'est planté sur sa soit-disant invincibilité. »

« Ouais, j'en doute. »

Damon fouilla dans la cheminée avec le tisonnier au cas où. « Tu as raison, c'était tiré par les cheveux. » Il pouvait entendre frapper à la porte du côté de Stefan. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Une seconde. » Il entendit Stefan marcher, et ce qui semblait être la voix de Meredith Fell, puis Stefan revint au téléphone. « Reviens ici, frangin. On a un problème. »

« Ouais ? »

« Alaric n'est pas mort. Viens vite. »

* * *

« Putain, putain, putain, PUTAIN. » Damon appuya sur le klaxon de sa Camaro. « Merde. »

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas qu'une route soit fermée pour cause de rénovation, un idiot avait foncé dans une des pelleteuses, et bloquait la voiture de Damon dans l'autre voie. L'idiot en question était sortit de son Audi et gesticulait en parlant au chef de chantier, pendant que les autres membres du chantier restaient plantés là comme des péquenauds.

« Pas cool. » cria Damon depuis sa convertible. « Vous me gâchez la vie. » Ils l'ignorèrent. Il prit son téléphone et appela son frère. « Ok, raconte-moi. Je suis coincé. »

« Le Dr. Fell dit que Bonnie est sortie des bois comme une somnambule. Elle a pratiquement jetée Meredith contre la crypte, ce qui l'a assommé. Quand Meredith s'est réveillée, Bonnie était allongée à côté d'elle avec le cou en sang et Alaric était parti.

« Donc il s'est bel et bien transformé. Et maintenant il est maléfique. » soupira Damon. « Esther, cette garce. Elle ne pouvait pas nous laisser tranquilles. Oh, pourquoi je n'ai pas brisé sa putain de nuque ? »

« Le Dr. Fell a demandé à une ambulance d'emmener Bonnie à l'hôpital. Elle a repris conscience une fois là-bas. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais elle va s'en tirer. Elle refuse l'aide spéciale du Dr. Fell, cela dit. Si Esther l'a possédé, elle n'en garde aucun souvenir. »

« Et qui sait combien de temps ça lui prendra avant qu'elle soit remise et capable de refaire du vaudou. »

« Jeremy le vit très mal. »

« J'imagine. Ce garçon est une mauviette sur les bords. Comment va Elena ? »

« Elle s'accroche. Elle s'inquiète pour Bonnie. Et pour toi. Elle te veut ici... on ne sait pas où est Alaric, ni ce qu'il prépare. »

« Et notre joli pieu a disparu, ne l'oublie pas. » Damon frappa à nouveau son volant. « Oh, et puis je les emmerde. » Damon raccrocha au nez de son frère, et sortit de sa voiture.

Damon marcha jusqu'à l'idiot qui possédait l'Audi et l'assomma d'un coup sec. Quand le chef de chantier fit mine de protester, Damon leva un doigt. « Non non. Croyez-moi, vous me remercierai plus tard. » Il jeta l'idiot dans le siège avant de son Audi, et la poussa ensuite dans un fossé sur le bord de la route.

Marchant vers l'équipe, il les hypnotisa tous les trois, « Ce crétin d'abruti est sorti de la route tout seul. Vous l'avez tous vu faire. Vous ne vous rappellerez pas de moi, ni de cette conversation. Maintenant, dites 'merci'. »

« Merci. » répétèrent-ils comme des perroquets.

Damon leur sourit. « Je vous l'avais dit. Il sauta dans sa Camaro, et parti en leur agitant la main.

Il appela à nouveau son frère de puis la voiture. « Tu peux empêcher Elena de paniquer encore un peu ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Aller à l'hôpital. Je ne peux pas attendre que notre sorcière se répare toute seule, alors j'imagine que je dois le faire pour elle. »

« Fais attention à Alaric. »

« Sans blagues, Stefan. J'te jure. »

Damon parvint à l'hôpital en un temps record. Bonnie, en revanche, était beaucoup moins coopérative. Après avoir craché la plupart du sang qu'il lui avait avaler de force, elle le gifla.

« Aie, sorcière. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'aurais pas dû me filer une migraine à la place ? dit Damon en caressant sa joue.

Bonnie arracha la perfusion de son bras, et lui lança en regard noir. « Je ne voulais pas de ça, Damon. J'allais guérir d'une façon humaine. »

« Oui, je sais. Mais tu n'allais pas guérir assez vite pour moi. » Damon attrapa sa robe noire de la chaise, et la lui jeta. « Debout. Habile-toi. Et on y va. »

Dès qu'elle fut prête, il l'escorta rapidement hors de l'hôpital.

« Tu as faim ? C'est l'heure du déjeuner, et je doute que mon sang soit nourrissant. » demanda Damon à Bonnie, une fois qu'il l'eut installé dans sa Camaro et qu'ils quittaient le parking.

« Je suis confuse, en fait. »

Damon raconta tout à Bonnie pendant leur trajet jusqu'à la maison d'Elena. « Alors on a besoin que tu trouve une solution. Ric est en liberté, en mode tueur et il vise les vampires, et tu sais quoi ? C'est ta faute. Et aussi, il a été crée par magie alors... la magie peut le défaire, pas vrai ? Quoiqu'il en soit, on a besoin de toi. »

« C'est l'histoire de ma vie, » soupira Bonnie. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a prit la peine d'appeler Jamie ? Il doit se demander où je suis passée. »

« Qui ? Laisse tomber, je m'en fiche. Ne nous embrouillons pas avec des détails inutiles. »

« Le mec avec lequel j'étais hier soir ? Il n'est pas inutile. »

« Ah bon ? » Damon se gara devant la maison des Gilbert. « Nous-y voilà. Au boulot. Tu as besoin que je te conduise chez toi pour récupérer tes livres de recettes magiques ? »

« Tu ne peux même pas rentrer chez moi, Damon. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au perron. « Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Je vais appeler Abby. Elle a utilisé un sort contre Mikael, et je suis prête à parier que ça marcherai aussi sur Alaric. Je n'aurais pas ce sort chez moi de toute façon. »

« Elle est là, » annonça Damon en rentrant. « La fille qui a tout gâché est celle qui va tous nous sauver, n'est-ce pas, Bonnie Bennett ? »

Bonne lui lança un regarda noir, puis s'approcha d'Elena et la prit dans ses bras. « Je suis vraiment désolée pour Ric, Elena. Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne me souviens de rien du tout. »

« C'est pas grave- » commença Elena, mais Damon l'interrompit et fit bouger Bonnie jusqu'à la table de la cuisine.

« Oui, oui. Ma puce, tout va bien, on te pardonne. Appelle ta mère, et met-toi au boulot. On perd du temps là. » Il regarda Elena. « Tu peux attraper autre chose à mettre pour Betty Boop ? Quelque-chose de moins voyant et moins brillant, et de plus 'sauvons tout le monde grâce à la magie. »

Elena jeta ses bras autour de Damon et dit, « Donne moi une seconde, d'accord ? J'ai un peu envie d'apprécier le fait que tu ne soit pas mort, lacéré, dans un coin. » Elle ferma les yeux, le tenant serré contre elle, et posa sa tête contre son torse.

Il l'enlaça à son tour. « D'accord, mais juste une seconde. » Il approcha sa bouche près de son oreille et dit, « je te reviendrai toujours, tu sais. »

« Je le sais. » Elena frissonna. « Mais Ric- »

Il resserra son étreinte. « Tout va bien se passer. On va s'en sortir comme on le fait à chaque fois. Stefan et moi attraperons Ric, le stopperons et toi et moi partirions enfin en mini lune de miel, et on vivra tous heureux, pour toujours. »

« Promis ? »

Damon répondit, à un soupir, « Est-ce que je dois encore dire 'croix de bois, croix de fer' ? Tu sais que je le promets, et c'est un peu cul-cul. »

« Promis ? » répéta Elena en le regardant gravement.

« Oui, Elena. Croix de bois, croix de fer. »

Elle lui donna un rapide baiser, puis le relâcha. Se retournant et croisant le regard de Bonnie, Elena dit, « Oh. Oui, c'est arrivé. »

« Je peux voir ça. Et vous avez déjà vos manies de couples agaçantes et adorables. Ça a été rapide. » dit Bonnie, soulevant un sourcil. « Très bien alors. D'abord j'appelle Jamie, puis Abby, et ensuite... quelqu'un a mis Caroline et Tyler au courant ? »

« Tu pourras papoter avec tes camarades de classe sur ton temps libre, sorcière. La priorité numéro un est de trouver un moyen d'éliminer mon ex-meilleur ami, ok ? »

« Jeremy est haut, il appelle tout le monde, y compris le Shérif Forbes et le Maire Lockwood. Le Dr. Fell est avec lui, » intervint Stefan, depuis le comptoir de la cuisine.

« Pourquoi en haut ? » demanda Damon.

« Meredith est blessée à la tête et saigne toujours, alors- » répondit Elena, jeta un coup d'œil vers Stefan.

« Oh, d'accord. Maintenant que tu le dis, il y a clairement une odeur de docteur cinglée dans l'air. Désolé, Stef. »

« Damon, on sait on est Alaric. » dit Stefan.

« Quoi, Où ça ? »

« J'ai appelé Rebekah pour lui parler d'Alaric, mais elle le savait déjà. Il les a attaqués, Caroline et elle, ce matin au lycée, et il a le pieu. Rebekah s'est échappée, mais il a toujours Caroline. On a essayé de trouver un plan pour la sortir de là. »

« Ok, putain de merde. Il pense qu'il peut attirer Klaus en se servant de Caroline comme appât. Mais ça ne marchera pas. Klaus n'est pas suicidaire. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça marchera non plus. Quand j'ai parlé à Rebekah, Klaus et elle étaient déjà en train de quitter la ville. Il ne reviendra pas pour Caroline, ni pour personne d'autre. »

Le téléphone d'Elena sonna dans sa poche. Elle le sortit, et le regarda avec horreur. « C'est Ric. Je ne peux pas répondre. »

Bonnie, tout aussi horrifiée, dit « Ne la laissez pas lui parler. »

« Il le faut. Désolé. On doit savoir ce qu'il prépare. S'il pense que tu es seule, il va peut-être t'en dire plus qu'a n'importe lequel d'entre nous. » dit Stefan.

« Je suis d'accord. » dit Damon, lui souriant pour la rassurer. « Tu peux le faire. Ce n'est pas vraiment lui, tu sais. Notre Ric est mort. Ce mec n'est qu'un salopard diabolique que nous allons tuer. »

Elena frissonna avant de répondre. « Allo ? » Elle inspira profondément, « Ric ? »

« Pas tout à fait, mais presque. » Malgré ce qu'il venait de dire à Elena, c'etait un peu flippant, Damon devait l'admettre, d'entendre la voix de son ami décédé à l'autre bout du fil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Moi ? Un monde sans peur. Un monde sans créature des ténèbres. Un monde où les humains ne seront pas sujets à la tyrannie des monstres. Mais cela peut attendre. Maintenant, tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

« Je veux que tu vienne ici, au lycée, Elena. Et je sais ce que tu pense, 'oh, merde, mon prof veut que je vienne en cours un samedi'. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es pas collée. Et tu ne sera pas toute seule. Ton amie Caroline est ici, et elle est super heureuse à l'idée que tu vienne nous rejoindre pour trainer. On fait des travaux d'arts-plastiques, c'est sa matière préférée.

« Caroline va bien ? »

« Hmm... définis 'bien'. Elle souffre atrocement, ce qu'elle mérite amplement, n'est-ce pas ? Car c'est une tueuse. Car elle aime être une tueuse. Mais peut-être que si tu arrive d'ici une demie-heure, alors je te laisserai soulager sa douleur. Ou pas, on verra. »

« Je serai là. Mais s'il te plait... arrête. Arrête de lui faire du mal. »

« Je ne fais aucune promesse, Elena. Après tout, est-ce qu'elle a fait preuve de pitié envers les gens qu'elle a tué ? Et si tu traînes trop, je vais m'ennuyer, et quand je m'ennuie... enfin, tu sais. »

« Je serai là, c'est promis. Il faut que... Il faut que j'arrive à sortir. Je ne suis pas seule. »

« Et bien, c'est fort dommage. Mais trouve un moyen, et assure toi que personne ne te suive. C'est compris ? »

« Oui. »

Ric mit fin à la conversation, et Damon reprit son souffle. « Putain. On sait ce que ça veut dire. »

Elena regardait toujours son téléphone dans sa main. « Tu avais raison. Attirer Klaus avec Caroline n'a pas marché. »

« Alors maintenant, il veut se servir du double. » dit Stefan.

« Klaus ne reviendra pas pour moi. »

« Il pourrait, » fit remarquer Damon. « Je suis surpris que Klaus t'ai abandonné, pour être honnête. Becks a dû se montrer persuasive. Je suis sûr qu'il prévoit de te récupérer tôt ou tard. »

« On ne peut pas le laisser revenir de toute façon. On ne sait toujours pas s'il a engendré votre ligné ou pas. » dit Elena. « Quelles sont mes options ? Je dois y aller. Je ne peux pas laisser Ric torturer Caroline.

Damon haussa les épaules. « Elle s'en remettra. Elle s'en remet toujours. »

« Damon. » Elena secoua la tête.

« Elena, » Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, « Tu ne vas nul part. »

« Mais nous si, frangin » intervint Stefan. On va dans ce lycée et on va sortir Caroline de là. »

« Pas sans un plan plus efficace que juste se pointer, Stef. »

« Tu en as un ? »

Damon soupira. « Non. »

Jeremy descendit les escaliers et les rejoint dans le salon. « Si on doit vaincre Ric, faisons-le maintenant. »

« Jeremy, non, » dit Bonnie. « Tu ne peux pas y aller avec eux. »

« Pas toi, mon pote. » dit Damon en secouant la tête.

« Si, moi. C'est moi qui devrais y aller. Il ne veut pas me tuer de toute façon. Peut-être que je pourrais le convaincre que je suis de son côté. »

« Ouais, ne testons pas cette théorie. Il pourrait t'enlever ta bague avant que tu n'aies le temps de dire 'problèmes compliqués avec mon père de substitution', et ensuite tu serais mort, vraiment mort, et ta sœur pleurerai. Et je déteste quand ta sœur pleure. Alors sois un peu moins stupide, d'accord ?

Jeremy lança à Damon un regard noir. « Saloperies de vampires. Ça ne devrait pas se passer comme ça. On l'a laissé partir. Il voulait qu'on le laisse partir. » Jeremy tourna les talons et remonta à l'étage.

« Quelqu'un est énervé. Rappelle-moi de l'hypnotiser pour qu'il soit de meilleur humeur quand on rentrera. » Damon regarda Stefan. « Allons-y Stef. »

Elena agrippa son bras. « Non, non non non non. Y aller juste comme ça, c'est une très mauvais idée. Il vous veut morts bien plus que Caroline. Tu le sais. »

« Tout ce que je sais c'est que rester ici et passer des coups de fils est une perte de temps. Si on doit faire quelque-chose d'incroyablement stupide, finissons-en maintenant.

Stefan hocha la tête. « Je suis avec toi, frangin. »

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à franchir la porte, le téléphone d'Elena sonna à nouveau. « Attendez- c'est Caroline. Elle répondit. « Caroline ? Où est-tu ? Je ne comprends rien, parle moins vite. »

Damon pouvait entendre les pleurs de Caroline, et grimaça. « Je vais bien. Je suis dans ma voiture, je vais chez moi. Il ne peut pas sortir de là. Elena, il est piégé dans l'école. »

« Comment tu es sortie ? »

« Klaus. Il est venu, Elena. Il est venu, et m'a attrapé par la fenêtre de la classe. C'est arrivé si vite. Si vite, et Ric n'a rien pu faire. Ric ne peux pas partir. Il n'a pas de bague. Il a essayé de nous suivre, mais a commencé à bruler. »

Elena se tourna vers Damon et Stefan, le soulagement visible sur son visage. « Klaus l'a sauvé. »

« Dieu merci, » dit Bonnie.

« On a entendu. Il est vraiment revenu. Hourra pour la galanterie. » dit Damon. « Et Ric le maléfique est coincé jusqu'au coucher du soleil. C'est fantastique. »

« Klaus m'a sorti de là, mais ensuite il est parti. Il voulait que je vienne avec lui, mais-. »

« Caroline, rentre chez toi, et ne bouge pas, d'accord ? Il ne peut pas renter chez toi. Tout le monde doit rester à l'intérieur, juste au cas où il trouve un moyen de marcher en plein soleil. On mettra au point un plan avant que la nuit tombe. Il ne gagnera pas, Caroline. Tu m'entends ? Esther et Ric – ils ne gagnerons pas. »

« Ok. Ma mère est à la maison, Elena. Je vais juste... Je vais juste rester à la maison avec mère. »

« Assure-toi que Tyler reste chez lui aussi. Je t'aime, Care. »

« Ok, Je t'aime aussi. Dès qu'elles eurent raccroché, le téléphone d'Elena sonna de nouveau.

« C'est Ric. » dit Elena. « Je décroche ? »

Damon hocha la tête.

« Allo, Ric. Je ne viens pas au lycée, mais j'imagine que tu le sais déjà. »

« Oh, Elena. Tu n'atteins jamais ton potentiel scolaire. »

« Damon prit le téléphone de sa main. « Tu as l'air énervé, Ric, mon ami. Y a t'il une raison à cela ? »

« Plus que quelques heures afin le coucher du soleil Damon. Plus que quelques heures. »


	3. Chapter 3

Ndt : Et voilà le 3. La majorité des autres chapitres (et celui-ci) n'étant pas aussi longs que le dernier, je devrais m'en tenir à mon plan initial et traduire un chapitre par jour.

Encore merci à virginie06 pour sa review.

Enjoy.

* * *

Damon raccrocha au nez de Ric sans lui répondre. « Ok, la bande. Il nous reste très peu de temps. Elena, est-ce que Ric avait beaucoup d'armes planquées ici ? »

« Oui, beaucoup. La plupart sont en haut dans sa chambre. Il a également presque 4 litres de verveine. »

« Jeremy ! » cria Damon. « Arrête de bouder et commence à rassembler les arbalètes d'Alaric et le reste de son attirail contre les vampires. Descends-les ici quand tu as fini. Il se tourna vers Stefan. « Est-ce qu'on peut prendre une minute pour apprécier le fait que Ric n'ai pas de bague lui permettant de marcher en plein soleil ? Je parie qu'il se cache dans un coin ombragé de sa salle de classe, maudissant Esther de ne pas avoir pensé à l'équiper correctement, et souhaitant désespérément avoir une bouteille de bourbon. »

« Il en a une en fait. Stefan et moi avons enlevé la plupart de ses affaires hier soir, mais je suis presque sure qu'on a laissé une bouteille ou deux. »

« Oh, très bien. C'est super. Avec de la chance, il sera complètement imbibé avant d'arriver ici. Bonnie, je ne t'entends pas appeler ta mère. »

Bonnie le leva. « Je vais à l'étage pour pouvoir me concentrer. Prévenez-moi quand vous avez du nouveau. »

Meredith la croisa alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, quelques arbalètes dans les mains. Sa tête était bandée, mais son bandage était déjà imbibé de sang. Stefan recula, s'éloignant dans la cuisine.

« Et voilà, » dit Meredith en étalant les armes sur la table de la cuisine. Elle toucha son bandage de la main. « C'était idiot de ma part de bander la blessure moi-même. Ça n'arrête pas de glisser. »

Damon serra les dents. « Mais non, ce n'est pas distrayant. Pas du tout. »

« Oh, désolée. » Meredith le regarda, puis regarda Stefan. « Peut-être que je devrais aller à l'hôpital maintenant, pour que quelqu'un s'en occupe. »

« Ouais. Bonne idée. Surtout que je n'ai toujours pas pris de vrai petit-déjeuner ou de déjeuner. Et je suis sûr que c'est pire pour Stefan. »

« Faites attention dehors. » dit calmement Stefan.

« Si Ric me voulait morte, il m'aurait tuée dans la crypte hier soir. » dit Meredith. « Tenez-moi au courant, d'accord ? Si je peux faire quoique ce soit, dîtes-le moi. » Elle leur sourit tristement et sortit.

Damon reprit sa respiration. « Oh, Dieu merci. Le sang de la docteur cinglée n'a jamais senti aussi bon. »

Elena posa sa main sur son bras, et désigna l'escalier de la tête. « Tu montes avec moi ? »

Damon hocha la tête et la suivit à l'étage. « Ce n'est pas que je ne te suivrai pas n'importe où, mais tu as choisi un drôle de moment pour un câlin vite fait, Elena. »

« Très drôle, Damon. Cela dit, tu n'as pas entièrement tort. » Ils entrèrent dans sa chambre, et Elena s'assit sur le lit. Elle releva sa manche, et lui tendit le bras. « Voilà. »

« Elena- »

« Non, sérieusement. Tu dois conserver tes forces, Damon. Tu vas peut-être devoir te battre. Et tu as faim. »

Damon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder son coup à la place. Elena, surprenant son regard, pencha la tête, et dégagea ses cheveux. « Le coup ne me dérange pas non plus tu sais. »

Damon secoua la tête. « Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais. »

Elena sourit. « Si. C'est bon. » Elle haussa les épaules, et Damon regarda son coup et ses épaules d'un air fasciné.

Il tendit un doigt et traça la courbe de son coup au niveau de son épaule. « Je ne me suis jamais nourri de quelqu'un de j'aimais auparavant, Elena. Cette idée est vraiment merveilleuse. Mais ça pourrait te faire mal. Et je ne veux pas que tu m'associe à la douleur. Plus jamais. Je t'ai déjà trop fait souffrir.

« Damon. » Elena, plaqua sa main sur coup. « Je t'ai pardonné un millier de fois, et je le ferai toujours. Je le fais par amour, tu sais. Laisse-moi le faire. »

Damon hocha la tête, incertain de réussir à retenir ses larmes. « J'ai encore du mal à croire que tout cela soit réel. Je me suis évanoui au Grill, et Ric, le vrai Ric, est à côté de moi, en train d'essayer de me dessouler assez pour me mettre dans ma voiture. Il n'est pas mort, tu ne m'aimes pas, je suis juste endormi, et je fais le rêve le plus bizarre qui soit, le meilleur rêve de toute ma vie. Et je m'en sens coupable. »

« C'est réel. Le chagrin est aussi vrai que l'amour, j'en ai peur. »

Damon hocha de nouveau la tête. Il se pencha et l'embrassa, tenant son menton dans sa main.

« Je t'aime », murmura-t-il. Puis il baissa la tête vers son coup, et commença à boire.

Quand ils redescendirent, Stefan, remarquant les marques sur le coup d'Elena, ne fit aucune remarque.

* * *

Bonnie mit un moment à trouver Abby.

« C'est bon de savoir qu'elle répond toujours à Jamie, au moins. » dit Bonnie après avoir enfin eu des nouvelles de sa mère. « Dieu sait que ça la tuerai de me répondre. »

« Ouais, rappelle-moi de remercier bidule plus tard. Alors, comment on fait ça ? » lui demanda Damon.

« C'est de la magie noire. Elle ne veut vraiment pas qu'on essaye. »

« Elle comprend bien ce qui arrivera si Ric tue le bon Original ? Elle meurt aussi. Elle comprend ça ? » dit impatiemment Damon. « Viens-en à la partie où tu nous dit ce que l'on doit faire. »

Bonnie regarda les notes qu'elle avait pris au téléphone. « C'est un sort très simple en fait. On doit arrêter le cœur du vampire. Et pour faire ça, on doit créer un équilibre. »

« Tu dois aussi arrêter le cœur d'un humain ? » demanda Stefan.

« Oui. »

« Tu peux arrêter le mien. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, » dit Jeremy.

« Jeremy, non. Pas toi. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre peut porter ta bague. » dit Elena.

« Oh, Elena. Écoute le petit. Il se porte volontaire. Et il ira bien, je te le promet. » dit Damon en lui massant les épaules.

« Tu n'en sais rien, Damon. »

« Elena, » Damon la retourna vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Fais-moi confiance. Rien n'arrivera à Jeremy. C'est d'accord, la sorcière ? »

« Ça devrait aller, Elena. Sincèrement. La bague le ramènera à la vie » dit Bonnie.

« Je ne fais plus confiance à ces bagues. » Elena s'avança vers Jeremy, et l'enlaça. « Tu es le meilleur et je t'aime. Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »

« Oui, Elena. » Il la serra à son tour dans ses bras. Jeremy recula et regarda durement Damon. « Et pour que ce soit bien clair ? Je ne le fais pas pour sauver votre lignée. Je le fais parce que nous avons laissé Ric mourir, et il devrait rester mort. Ce n'est pas bien qu'il soit comme ça. Le vrai Ric ne voudrait pas de ça. »

« Ce n'est pas important pourquoi, l'important c'est qu'on le fasse. »

« Damon, » intervint doucement Stefan.

« Oui ? »

« Il fait noir, frangin. La nuit est tombée. »

Il faisait effectivement nuit dehors. Une tempête s'était levée, amenant l'obscurité avec elle.

« Putain. » dit Damon. « C'était rapide, Trop rapide. »

Ils se figèrent tous en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

« Ça aussi. » Damon attrapa Jeremy par le bras, alors que celui-ci s'avançait vers la porte. « Je ne crois pas, non. »

Elena attrapa l'autre main de Damon. « Alors quel est le plan ? »

Damon suggéra, « Et bien, on peut toujours éteindre les lumières, faire comme si on était pas là. »

« Il pourrait détruire la maison autour de nous, Damon. » dit Stefan.

« Il pourrait. » Damon regarda le reste du groupe. « Et j'imagine que certain d'entre nous n'y survivrai pas. » Il se tourna vers Bonnie. « Pour réaliser ce sort, il faut qu'on se rapproche, c'est ça ?

« Oui, et beaucoup. Tu dois être en contact direct avec son cœur. Et maintenir ce contact assez longtemps pour que le sort fonctionne. »

« Donc soit on le laisse renter, soit l'un de nous doit sortir sur le perron, » fit remarquer Damon. « Je vote pour qu'on ne le laisse pas renter. »

« J'approuve, » dit Stefan le visage sombre.

« Je sais que vous êtes là ! Je vous entends. Quelque-soit le sort que vous préparez, ça ne marchera pas. Vous n'avez pas encore compris les Salvatore ? Tout ce que vous entreprenez échoue. Chaque plan se fini en échec cuisant. Chaque jour apporte un nouveau désastre. Pourquoi ne pas tout de suite laisser tomber et crever ? » Un coup de tonnerre retentit alors que Ric leur parlait.

« Pareil pour toi, mon pote. » lui cria Damon. Avec ses mains, il indiqua à Bonnie et Jeremy d'aller se préparer. Silencieusement, Jeremy s'allongea sur le sol du salon et Bonnie s'agenouilla et posa ses mains sur sa poitrine.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en sortant de ses gonds. Un morceau de bois se planta près de la tête de Jeremy.

« Oups! J'espère que je n'ai touché personne. » dit Ric en apparaissant à la porte. « Personne d'humain, bien entendu. »

« Oh, tu es le champion de l'humanité, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien, en fait oui. » répliqua Ric tout en jetant le pieu en l'air et en le rattrapant. « Je l'ai toujours été. Tu devrais le savoir, Damon. Mon ami. »

Damon s'avança vers Ric, mais Elena le retint. « Non. »

« C'est ça Damon. Ne bouge pas. Salut Elena. » Ric lui adressa un salut de la main. « C'est sympa de te voir. Jeremy, pourquoi es-tu allongé sur sol ? Je ne pense pas que l'aspirateur est été passé cette semaine, à moins que l'un de vous ne l'ait fait ce matin, donc tu risque de tu salir les cheveux. En parlant de ça, l'un de vous a-t-il pensé à mettre les serviettes de toilettes dans le sèche linge ? J'ai oublié de le faire hier, et j'ai peur qu'elles moisissent. »

Elena secoua la tête en pleurant. « Arrête ça. Arrête de parler comme si tu étais lui. Tu n'es pas lui. »

« Vraiment ? » Ric demande en les regardant dans les yeux. « Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi bien, et redis-ça. »

Elena se tut.

« Tu sais, tu peux aussi bien partir. Il ne va rien n'arriver ce soir. On est dedans, tu es dehors. Les deux sont inconciliables. » dit Damon.

« Quoi ? Et ne pas laisser à votre sort la chance d'être un échec colossal ? Je ne serai jamais aussi grossier. Alors ? Viens me chercher si tu veux. Je suis juste là. »

Il y eu soudain un coup de tonnerre, le ciel s'ouvrit et il commença à pleuvoir. « Oh quelle belle tempête. Et pratique, puisque grâce à elle, il fait nuit plus tôt. Il semble que même la nature voulait hâter mon arrivée à votre porte. Mais là encore, c'est logique que la nature soit de mon côté. Puisque ton espèce et toi y-faites offense. »

« Mec, tu t'es regardé dans un miroir ces temps-ci ? Tu es le même monstre que nous. Tu devrais te détester. » commenta Damon.

« Tu crois que je ne me déteste pas ? Le soulard inefficace qui se lie d'amitié avec les démons de la nuit ? »

« Et maintenant tu en es un toi aussi. Ça craint d'être toi. »

« En fait Damon, de mon point de vue, ça craint d'être toi. »

Damon regarda Elena. « Je ne sais pas. Pour être honnête, ca s'est pas trop mal passé pour moi ces temps-ci. »

« Mon pote, tu viens me chercher ou quoi ? »

Damon haussa les épaules. « Ok. Si c'est ce que tu veux. » Par dessus son épaule, il dit « Maintenant les gars. »

Trois choses se passèrent presque simultanément. Stefan prit une arbalète et tira dans l'épaule d'Alaric. Alors que Ric regarda son épaule, Elena lui jeta une grenade de verveine au visage. Alors que celle-ci explosa, Damon avança à vitesse de vampire vers un Ric au visage brulé, passa sa main au travers de sa poitrine et attrapa son cœur.

« Bonnie ? » cria Damon.

Bonnie commença son incantation. Sur le perron, Damon garda le cœur de Ric bien serré. « Ça ne va pas marcher, » dit Ric d'une voix rauque.

« Pour l'instant c'est plutôt pas mal. Bonnie ? »

Bonnie récita son incantation plus fort. Et plus fort. Elle secoua la tête d'un air frustré et recommença.

« Bonnie ? Il ne se passe rien. » dit Damon, la fatigue évidente dans sa voix.

Elena et Stefan s'approchèrent du seuil de la porte. Stefan sortit sur le perron, et tira une autre flèche sur Ric. Puis une autre. Ric commença à se tordre de douleur. Stefan, à cours de flèches, appuya sur les épaules de Ric alors que celui-ci essayait de s'éloigner de Damon. « Il est fort. » dit Damon les dents serrées.

« Oh, tu n'en as aucune idée, » dit Ric. Il arracha une des flèches, et la planta dans l'estomac de Stefan. Stefan s'effondra par terre en grognant.

« Stefan ! » cria Elena. Elle s'agenouilla près de l'entrée, et essaya d'atteindre Stefan pour retirer la flèche.

« Elena, non, » dit Damon, « Reste-là. »

« Oh, je t'en prie Elena, » dit Ric, « Viens là où je peux t'attraper. Encore quelques centimètres, et j'aurai un précieux double. »

Elena retira sa main en pleurant.

Ric se tordit pour échapper à Damon, et le fit tomber à genoux d'un coup. La tête de Damon heurta la porte, et il ferma les yeux.

Respirant profondément, Ric regarda Elena, toujours à l'intérieur, ses mains couvrant sa bouche, ses yeux pleins de larmes. « Tu ne sors pas ? Très bien. J'ai d'autres plans en cours de toute façon. Mais avant de partir. Tu n'aurais pas une décision importante à faire, Elena ? Tu veux que je la rende plus simple ? »

Les yeux de Damon s'ouvrirent. « Reste-là, Elena. Tu dois- » Il essaya de se relever.

Ric s'accroupit, et regarda Damon droit dans les yeux. « Je te verrai de l'Autre Côté, frangin. »

Ric tendit la main et arracha le cœur de Damon de sa poitrine. Le corps de Damon se dessécha et ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau. Ric se leva, et jeta le cœur de Damon sur les genoux d'Elena « Je crois que ceci t'appartient. »

Elena prit délicatement le cœur de Damon dans ses mains, son sang salissant le bandage sur sa main et coulant sur ses genoux. Elle regarda Ric sans un mot, à la fois choquée et horrifiée.

Alors qu'Elena retrouva sa voix et commença à gémir, Ric tourna les talons, descendit les escaliers et s'éloigna de la maison des Gilbert. Il partit dans la tempête, sous la pluie et le vent.

Et c'était finit. La préparation, les plans, l'agitation de la journée. Les ténèbres s'installèrent et c'était terminé.

* * *

Ndt : Et voilà c'est fini ! Non, je plaisante. Il reste 14 chapitres de cette fic, et sans trop vous spoiler, l'histoire est du point de vue de Damon donc pas d'inquiétude. Entre parenthèses, j'ai personnellement adoré la fin de ce chapitre (être masochiste ou ne pas être masochiste, telle est la question).

Le quatrième chapitre étant très cours, il se peut que je le traduise et le poste plus tard dans journée. Sinon demain.

Oh, et j'ai été plus que tentée de traduire « vervain » par « veine de vénus », vu que c'est comme ça qu'ils disent dans l'excellente (ironie, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas regardé) vf de TVD. Enfin, le hell-hiatus et ma curiosité linguistique risquent de me faire regarder la saison 3 en français (dès le 31 sur NT1, si certains sont 'tentés').


	4. Chapter 4

Dire que Damon se retrouva dans les ténèbres aurait été un euphémisme. Il y faisait plus noir et plus froid que tous les endroits qu'il avait connu. Il flotta, puis s'enfonça, puis tomba simplement en chute libre. Encore et toujours. Rien d'autre qu'une chute qui sembla durer des années. Des éternités.

À un moment donné, peu après la septième éternité de chute, Damon s'ennuya.

« C'est-tout ? C'est ça le soit-disait tourment de l'Autre Côté ? C'est pas grand chose, c'est comme faire du parachutisme. Et j'aime le parachutisme. C'est ce que les jeunes cools font. C'est vraiment agréable, comme de vivre dans une pub de 'Mountain Dew'*. Tu entends ça l'univers ? Si c'est ça la mort, alors ça me plait. »

Et puis il s'arrêta de tomber, et commença à bruler.

* * *

Ndt : 'Mountain Drew'* : je viens de regarder sur Google. Apparemment c'est une marque de soda Américain. Vous pouvez voir leurs pubs sur Youtube.

Et non, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous traduire la suite :

1- Ce chap est vraiment pas long (ma Ndt est plus longue ^^);

2- Quel genre de sadique serai-je pour vous laisser attendre cinq mois au lieu des quatre habituels, après un cliffhanger tel que la mort d'un personnage principal ? Un producteur de la CW ? (oui, je sais que dans le fond, leur décision est logique : ils n'auront pas affronter les season premiere des grosses chaines, et ça fera moins de mini-hiatus pendant la deuxième moitié de la saison, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est long !).


	5. Chapter 5

Ndt : Et voilà le cinq ! Merci à virginie06 et à Coco (ne t'inquiète pas pour les deux premiers chapitres, je suis contente que tu ai posté sur ceux d'hier :) ) pour leur reviews.

* * *

Les flammes arrêtèrent de brûler Damon jusqu'au plus profond de son corps après un siècle ou deux. Et quand elles disparurent, il senti de la terre sous sa joue roussie, et de l'herbe lui chatouiller le nez. Il essaya de lever la tête, mais c'était comme si du plomb chaud coulait sur sa tête.

Au bout d'un moment, le plomb disparut, et Damon put s'assoir.

Il toussa jusqu'à ne plus avoir l'impression que sa gorge soit remplie de suie et de poussière. Il passa environ un an à tousser, du moins c'est ce qui lui sembla.

Regardant autour de lui, Damon dit, « Pastoral. C'est sympa. Un peu banal je suppose, et complètement ennuyeux. Mais au moins le feu infernal s'est éteint, donc au bout du compte, je suis content. » Sa voix lui parut étrangère, mais c'était sans aucun doute la sienne. Il n'avait rien entendu d'autre que ses propres cris pendant si longtemps, alors qu'il brulait. Et maintenant les oiseaux gazouillaient, et les abeilles bourdonnaient, bien qu'il ne puisse pas voir de vie sauvage près de lui.

C'était un terrain comme un autre. Large et en plein air. Avec des arbres sur les côtés, et envahi par la végétation, mais dégagé avec juste de l'herbe au milieu. Il avait quelque chose de familier, mais Damon ne pouvait même pas se rappeler être venu ici auparavant. Pas à cet endroit précis, dans ce terrain précis. Mais il avait connu tellement de terrains dans sa vie, alors comment être certain ? C'étaient de très bons endroits pour amener une victime ou enterrer un corps. Il avait dû aller sur des centaines de terrains comme celui-ci.

Damon enfonça ses doigts dans la terre. On aurait dit de la vrai terre. Il étudia un brin d'herbe. Yep. De la vraie herbe. Ça en avait même l'odeur.

« Alors... si tomber, brûler, et la phase 'au mon Dieu, c'est si douloureux, je suis en feu, je déteste ça, putain' c'était l'enfer, le paradis c'est un terrain vide couvert d'herbe ? » raisonna Damon à voix haute.

« Non, Damon. » Emily Bennett traversa le terrain, et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle étala ses longs jupons en batiste sur l'herbe rabougrie.

« Quel soulagement. Si c'était ça le paradis, j'avais envie de dire - c'est une grosse déception. Et pas moyen que je crois que tu sois un ange, Emily. Sans vouloir t'offenser. »

« Il n'y a pas de paradis ou d'enfer pour ton espèce. Uniquement ça. L'Autre Côté. »

« C'est vraiment fascinant. Enfin bref, voilà ma question – comment je rentre chez moi ? »

« Tu ne peux pas. »

« Oh, tu vois, c'est là que tu as tort. Ridiculement tort. Parce que je _vais_ rentrer chez moi. Alors tu peux aussi bien me renvoyer là-bas avec un tour de magie dès maintenant. »

« Tu penses retourner vers quoi, Damon ? »

« Hmm, je ne sais pas. Ma vie peut-être ? Ma copine ? Mon frère ? Ma ville ? » Une idée le frappa, et il grogna. « J'ai brulé pendant des années, n'est-ce pas ? Des siècles se sont écoulés, et tous ceux que je connais sont morts. »

« Le temps ne marche pas ainsi ici. »

« Alors comment ça marche exactement ? J'imagine que tes amies sorcières et toi êtes les chefs. »

« Nous allons où nous voulons. Toi non. »

« C'est super. Alors ? Faisons ça. Récite un petite incantation et renvoie moi. »

Emily secoua la tête. « Je suis surprise que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ta situation, Damon. Cela étant, je ne devrait pas. Tu as toujours été ainsi. »

« Hey, je me fixe des objectifs. C'est mon truc. Et je suis un peu obsédé par le fait que j'ai laissé ceux que j'aime en danger, tu sais. Je _dois_ repartir. Je dois tuer le salaud qui m'a arraché le cœur. Et il y a une fille que je dois embrasser. »

« Tout cela appartient à ton passé. Il n'y a personne que tu puisses sauver, Damon. Plus de personne dont tu doives t'inquiéter. Les morts s'occupent des morts. Laisse les vivants se débrouiller. »

Damon la regarda avec étonnement « Tu as _rencontré_ les vivants en question ? Ils sont pas foutus de s'occuper de quoi que ce soit. Ils ont besoin de moi. »

« Tu n'as donc rien appris en brûlant, Damon ? »

Damon rit. « Chérie, je suis surement la personne la plus inéducable que tu rencontrera jamais. C'est une des choses dont je suis le plus fier. Et j'aurais appris quoi de toute façon ? Que le feu ça brûle et ça fait mal ? Sans déconner. »

Emily soupira. « La leçon continue. »

Elle tremblota puis disparut.

Damon s'allongea, et leva les yeux vers le ciel sans nuage. « J'espère que tu t'amuse à te foutre de ma gueule, l'Univers. Des leçons, c'est ça ? Ouais, bonne chance avec ça. Tu m'as envoyé une femme pour que j'en tombe amoureux, et ça c'est fini en un spectaculaire désastre. Donc qu'est-ce que je fais quand tu m'envoie une autre femme avec le même visage ? J'en tombe amoureux aussi. Alors c'est évident, je n'apprends jamais rien. »

Il entendit un bruissement derrière lui et tourna la tête.

Damon grogna. « Très drôle. Au moins je sais que tu as le sens de l'humour. »

La femme assise dans l'herbe à côté de lui le regarda avec ses grands yeux bruns. « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. »

« Je ne te parlais pas, ma puce. Bon, tu n'es pas Katherine. Tu n'est certainement pas Elena. Alors ? »

« Je suis Tatia. »

« Évidemment. C'était ma prochaine supposition. La vielle petite amie d'Elijah et Klaus. »

« Pourquoi vielle ? Je n'étais pas très vielle quand je suis morte. »

« Je peux voir ça. Je n'essayais pas blesser ton ego. En fait, est-ce que je peux dire que je comprends ton attirance pou Klaus et Elijah ? »

« Niklaus n'a jamais été mien. Je ne me souciais pas de lui. Elijah était mon amour. Je l'observe d'ici. Il était mon amour, et sera toujours mon amour. »

« C'est très mignon. Très romantique. Alors, Tatia... des conseils pour quelqu'un voulant sortir de là ? »

« Elena pleure. Elle pleure, et son chagrin est tel un océan, immense, sombre et déferlant. Les vagues se brisent sur les côtes pierreuses de son chagrin. Personne ne peut l'aider. Je l'observe, et quand elle pleure, elle me fait te pleurer. Je pleure pour toi, et je pleure pour elle. Je suis venue car je voulais te voir. Je voulais voir l'homme qu'elle pleure tant.

Damon était silencieux. « Comment je peux la voir ? »

« Je l'ignore. Je veux la voir, et je peux. Mais pour l'instant, elle est dans une petite pièce sombre, et elle pleure. »

« Elle est prisonnière ? Ric la retient ? »

« Il fait noir. Elle pleure. »

« Elle a peur ? Elle est blessée ? Comment je fais pour la rejoindre ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Comment je sors d'ici pour retrouver Elena ? »

« Tu es ici. »

« Oui, ça je le sais. » dit impatiemment Damon. « J'essaye de comprendre comment _ne pas_ être ici. »

« Ce que tu demande n'a aucun sens. »

« Et bien, au moins il n'y a aucun risque que je tombe amoureux de toi. Tu es stupide comme nana. »

« Tu as aimé deux de mes filles. Si fort. Tu les as aimées de toutes tes forces. J'observe Elena et j'observe Katherine. J'ai toujours observé mes descendantes. Elena pleure, mais Katherine ne pleure pas. »

Damon grogna. « Évidemment qu'elle ne pleure pas. Il faudrait qu'elle ai un cœur pour ça. »

Tatia lui lança un regard plein de tristesse. « Katherine ne te pleure pas car elle ne sait pas que tu es mort. Personne ne lui a dit. Quand ils lui diront, elle pleurera. Elle a un cœur. Tu n'as pas de cœur. L'homme te l'a arraché, comme un corbeau arrache les yeux des pendus sur le gibet. »

« Wow, c'est joyeux de t'avoir comme compagnie. Je parie que tu as beaucoup de succès aux fêtes de fantômes, ou ce que vous autres faites pour vous amuser par ici. Hey, une seconde- pourquoi tu es là au fait ? Je pensais que tu étais humaine. »

« Non. Esther m'a transformée en quelque-chose d'autre. Quelque-chose d'autre qu'une humaine, grâce à sa magie. Pour que mon sang puisse transformer ses enfants en monstres, il fallait que je ne sois plus humaine. »

« Ouais, elle adore transformer les humains. C'est son truc. »

« Esther était en colère. Elle est toujours en colère. »

« Sans blagues. J'avais un peu remarqué, quand elle a transformé mon meilleur ami en machine à tuer. »

« Elle était en colère après moi. J'ai eu un bébé. »

« J'en ai entendu parler. Tu étais un peu débauchée à l'époque, hein ? T'as bien fait ma belle. »

« Le bébé d'Elijah. Elle était en colère car j'ai eu le bébé d'Elijah. Elle ne m'a pas laissée lui dire que mon enfant était de lui. Il était mon amour et elle ne voulait pas nous laisser être ensemble. Alors elle m'a tuée. »

« Attends, quoi ? »

« Il était mon amour et elle ne voulait pas nous laisser- »

« Ça j'avais compris. Alors Elijah a engendré la lignée des Petrova ? Le coquin »

« Ma petite fille. Si belle, avec les yeux de son père. Je l'ai observée d'ici. Esther m'a envoyée ici pour me punir, et je ne pouvais qu'observer. Ma fille vieillit. Elle eu un enfant. Elle vieillit et mourut. Mais elle ne vint pas ici. Aucun d'eux ne viennent ici. Pas les enfants de mon enfant, ou leurs enfants. Ou leurs enfants. Ou leurs enf- »

« Wow, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Donc Elijah est l'arrière, arrière, et j'en passe, grand-papi de Elena et Katherine, hein ? Et il ne le sait même pas. Ça pourrait me servir un jour. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je peux faire de cette information ? Crétin. Je ne peux rien faire de cette information. Je ne peux plus rien faire de quoique-ce soit, plus jamais. Pas d'ici. C'est ça que tu veux que j'accepte ? C'est ça qu'on m'apprend ? Que je ne peux rien faire ? Parce que vous êtes tous de mauvais profs. Toi, Emily, l'ensemble de ce putain d'Autre Côté. Je n'apprendrai rien de vous. »

Tatia secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas ton professeur. Je voulais seulement te voir car Elena te pleure. Elle pleure et elle pleure. Son chagrin est tel une volée d'oies. Elle pleure vers les cieux, mais aucune réponse ne lui parvient. Elle pleure et elle pleure. Son chagrin est tel celui d'une grue ayant perdu son compagnon à cause d'un crocodile. Elle pleure pour son compagnon, mais son compagnon ne peut pas l'entendre. Elle pleure et elle- »

Damon soupira, puis se frotta le front. « Et c'est reparti. Tu n'as pas de bouton off ? »

Soudain, le sol bougea puis s'ouvrit sous Damon. Le ciel sans nuage s'évanouit, et tout redevint noir. Et il recommença à tomber.

« Putain, putain, putain, putain, » répéta Damon dans sa tête. « Putain non, putain non, putain non. »

Car il savait ce qui arrivait après la chute.

* * *

Cette fois, quand les flammes disparurent, la tête de Damon n'était pas dans la terre et l'herbe. Il était entouré de douceur. Il essaya de regarder en l'air, mais réalisa que ses cils avaient brulés. Tout lui faisait mal.

« Reste tranquille. » Il entendit Tatia lui dire. « C'était le feu ? »

« Oui, » croassa Damon. Il avait la gorge en feu. La tête en feu.

« Ce n'est pas très plaisant. Je n'aime pas brûler. Tes cils ont disparus. »

« Pourquoi ? » réussit à dire Damon. « Pourquoi on brûle ? »

« Je l'ignore. Personne ne me l'a dit. Oh, tes cils sont revenus. C'est bien. Tu es très beau, tu sais. Pas aussi beau qu'Elijah, mais très beau. Et tes yeux sont beaux. Mais ils sont plus beaux avec des cils. »

Damon eu un petit rire enroué « Je pense que je t'aime bien après tout. »

Il cligna dans yeux une, deux, trois fois, et sa vue se clarifia. Il essaya de lever la tête, mais Tatia posa sa main fraîche sur son front.

« Oh, non, » dit-elle. « Reste-là. J'aime bien tenir ta tête sur mes genoux. »

« Je ne vais pas me plaindre. » dit Damon en enfonçant sa tête dans ses jupons. Il referma les yeux.

« J'ai brulé pendant un millénaire cette fois. » soupira Damon, les yeux toujours fermés.

« Oh, quand ça dure si longtemps que tu veux abandonner, mais tu ne peux le dire à personne. Oui, c'est vraiment affreux. »

« Ils te font brûler aussi ? Alors que tu es si douce et mignonne ? »

« J'ai mangé le visage d'un villageois, » dit Tatia. « Après qu'Esther m'aie transformée, mais avant qu'elle ne me tue. J'avais faim, et j'ai mangé sa chair. »

« Ah, » répondit Damon. Ça explique tout. »

* * *

Il se reposa, ou dormi, il n'était pas sûr. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était en paix pendant un moment. Pas de chute, pas de feu, juste du bonheur. Et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se tenait dans l'entrée de la pension des Salvatore, et il pouvait entendre Stefan supplier Elena à l'étage.

Damon pensa à aller à l'étage avec eux, tremblota et s'y trouva. Dans la chambre de Damon.

Stefan se tenait devant la porte du placard, qui était fermée. « Elena, je t'en prie. Tu dois sortir de là. Je dois te ramener chez toi. Ça fait deux jours, et tu ne peux pas rester ici. »

La voix étouffée d'Elena lui parvint à travers la porte. Damon voulait tellement l'entendre qu'il en avait mal. « Non. »

« Elena... c'est ridicule. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici dans le noir ? »

« Je pleure. »

« Oui, je sais, je peux t'entendre. » Stefan pris une profonde inspiration. « Tu penses que Damon voudrait ça ? C'est excessif, Elena. Tu dois sortir de là. »

Putain, Stefan, pensa Damon. Comment tu pourrais savoir ce que je veux ? Laisse-la être excessive si elle veut. Laisse-là ressentir quelque-chose. Au moins quelqu'un me pleure.

« Non, c'est ma maison. Vous me l'avez donnée. Tu ne peux pas me virer. »

Stefan soupira d'un air exaspéré. « Tu n'es pas en sécurité, Elena. On ne sait même pas où est Ric, et je n'ai aucun moyen de l'empêcher de rentrer dans cette maison. On doit retourner chez toi, on peut te protéger là-bas. »

« Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas y retourner. Il y a toujours du sang sur le perron. »

« Non. J'ai nettoyé. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je peux toujours le voir. Le ressentir. Quand j'ai essayé de remettre son cœur dans sa poitrine, j'ai pataugé dedans. Il y en a encore sur moi. Sur le sol. » Sa voix se brisa en un sanglot. « Mais son cœur ne voulait pas renter dans sa poitrine, Stefan. J'ai essayé, mais il ne voulait pas rentrer. Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Je ne pouvais pas. Il ne voulait pas rentrer. »

Stefan appuya sa tête contre la porte, et ferma les yeux.

« Je sais, Elena. Je sais. »

« Mon Damon. Le cœur de mon Damon. Où est-il, Stefan ? Tu me l'a pris. »

« Il est dans la crypte, Elena. Avec le reste de son corps. »

« Ok, c'est bien. C'est là que je devrais être moi aussi. Mais ça ne sent pas comme Damon là-bas. Ça sent comme Damon ici. Et il fait noir, comme dans la crypte. Tu penses qu'il fait noir là où il est ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Jeremy pourrai le découvrir et nous le dire. Pourquoi est-ce que Jeremy ne peut pas le voir ? »

« Peut-être qu'il a trouvé la paix. Il a avancé et a trouvé la paix, comme Jenna. »

Il y eu une pause. Damon savait que Stefan ne pensait pas une seconde que Damon méritait le même genre de mort que Jenna. Une mort sans feu. Oh, c'est vrai. Stefan ne savait pas pour le feu. Quel régal ça allait être pour l'éventreur un de ces jours. »

Finalement, Stefan répondit, les larmes aux yeux et la voix serrée, « Oui. Peut-être qu'il a trouvé la paix. Et si Damon est passé à autre chose, alors tu devrais le faire aussi. »

Stefan et Damon grimacèrent tous les deux quand Elena se remit à sangloter.

Stefan soupira, et s'en alla vers la porte. Il quitta la chambre de Damon et descendit.

Damon le suivit. Lui non plus ne supportait pas de rester la regarder pleurer comme ça.

Alors que Damon descendait au salon, il vit Jeremy se tenir devant la porte. Damon lui fit un petit salut de la main. « Salut gamin. »

Les yeux de Jeremy s'écarquillèrent, mais il ne dit rien.

« Ah ! Tu peux me voir. » Damon s'avança rapidement vers Jeremy et se tint devant lui. Derrière Damon, Stefan se servit un verre au bar. Damon agita sa main devant le visage de Jeremy. « Hello, tu peux aussi m'entendre, ? »

Jeremy déglutit, mais ne dit rien.

« Ouais, j'imagine que tu peux. Ok, voilà le deal... je fais ce que je peux pour revenir, mais les sorcières font les difficiles. Alors j'ai besoin que tu ailles voir Bonnie et que tu dise à cette incompétente de garce qu'elle doit aller voir les esprits des sorcières et parler à Emily. Elle doit faire réaliser à Emily que je dois revenir. Il faut qu'elle insiste. C'est très important qu'elle parle directement à Emily Bennett. C'est comprit ?

Jeremy fit un pas en arrière.

« Hello ? C'est pas drôle, Gilbert. »

Jeremy fit demi-tour et s'en alla. Damon le suivit dans la cuisine. « Sérieusement, mec ? Sérieusement ? »

Jeremy se leva et regarda Damon. « Non, » dit-il très doucement. « Ce qui est mort devrait rester mort. »

« Quoi, espèce de petit sournois. Jeremy Gilbert, je vais briser ton putain de cou- » Damon baissa les yeux et sentit comme un coup dans la poitrine. Il y eu une poussée, puis l'obscurité. Puis il y eu encore la chute. »

Et la chute, et la chute, et la chute.

« Oh, putain de merde, » dit Damon. « Bye, bye mes sourcils. »

* * *

Ndt : Il y aura plus de Delena dans le prochain chapitre. Au fait, j'ai découvert que « twitter » se traduit par « gazouiller ». Comme quoi, on en apprend tout les jours ! Cela dit, faudra qu'on m'explique comment l'idée est venu au mec d'appeler le réseau comme ça.


	6. Chapter 6

Ndt : Merci à virgine06, Coco et Pattenrond pour leurs reviews. Les yeux de Damon devraient bénéficier d'une protection divine ^^. Et j'ai moi aussi eu envie de baffer Jeremy, même si son action part d'une bonne intention (il s'expliquera plus tard dans la fic). Cela dit, toutes ses bonnes intentions finissent en plans foireux... pauvre gosse, ça me manque de plus le voir sur mon écran.

Sopheliasophy précise dans son AN que le titre d'une sa fic vient d'un poème de Stephen Crane.

Behold, the grave of a wicked man, Regardez, la tombe d'un homme mauvais,  
And near it, a stern spirit. Et près d'elle, un esprit austère.

There came a drooping maid with violets, Arriva une femme effondrée, des violettes à la  
main,

But the spirit grasped her arm. Mais l'esprit lui saisit le bras.  
"No flowers for him," he said. "Pas de fleurs pour lui," dit-il.  
The maid wept: La femme pleura :  
"Ah, I loved him." "Ah, je l'aimais."  
But the spirit, grim and frowning: Mais l'esprit, sévère et renfrogné :  
"No flowers for him." « Pas de fleurs pour lui. »

Now, this is it - Maintenant, une question se pose -  
If the spirit was just, Si l'esprit était juste,  
Why did the maid weep? Pourquoi la femme pleurait-elle ?

* * *

« C'était une mort poétique dans un sens, » songea Damon. Il été allongé sur le dos dans son terrain, la cheville croisée sur son genou. Ses cils avaient repoussés, ainsi que la plupart de ses cheveux.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Damon s'assit brusquement. « Rose ! Mon amie. J'espérais que tu passerais un de ces jours. »

« Salut, Damon. » Rose s'assit à côté de lui. « Je ne savais pas que tu serais de ce côté. Je suis assez triste de voir que c'est le cas. »

« Je pensais juste à la façon dont je suis mort, et à quel point c'était poétique. »

« Comment tu es mort ? »

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas vu ? »

« Contrairement à ce que vous pensez tous, et par 'tous', j'entends 'toi' – Je ne suis pas obsédée par toi, tu sais. Je ne te regarde pas tout le temps. Ça ne marche pas comme ça de toute façon. »

« Je suis fatigué d'entendre ça. J'aimerais que quelqu'un me dise _comment_ ça marche. » dit Damon, puis il lui donna un coup dans l'épaule. « Mais tu aurais adoré ma mort. C'est dommage que tu aies loupé ça. Un moment typiquement Salvatore : un mélange d'épique échec et de martyr. Et la poésie du moment ! » Damon soupira. « Mon meilleur ami, devenu maléfique, m'a arraché le cœur devant la fille que j'aime. Avec une tempête rendant le tout plus dramatique, et mon frère blessé, couché à côté de moi. Tous les deux incapables d'agir alors que je rendais mon dernier soupir.

« Wow. »

« Je sais, hein ? C'est le genre de mort sur laquelle on écrit des opéras. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait des opéras où les gens se font arracher le cœur. Je n'en ai pas entendu parler en tout cas. »

« Et bien, il devrait. Si les opéras étaient un peu plus gores, alors peut-être que les gens iraient les voir au lieu de faire la queue pour les Jonas Brothers. »

« Je suis désolée que ça se soit passé comme ça. Et surtout, je suis désolée qu'Elena ait dû voir ça. Tu semble bien prendre les choses cela dit. »

« Oh, tu sais. J'ai eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir ici. »

« C'est vrai. Le feu. C'est là que je réfléchis le mieux. »

Damon regarda Rose. « Toi, mon amie, tu ne m'as jamais parlé du feu. À Denver, tu m'as fait croire que tout se passait au poil de ce côté. De la publicité mensongère, voilà comment j'appelle ça. »

« J'aurais pu te le dire à _toi_, mais je n'allais surement pas parler en face des gamins que tu avais avec toi à Denver. »

« Bien vu. Elena se ferait constamment du souci pour toi si elle savait les tourments que tu endure. Elle t'aime beaucoup. »

« Et il n'y a pas que le feu. Tu n'as pas passé assez de temps ici pour tout subir. »

« Et bien, ne me dis rien. Ce sera une surprise. J'adore les surprises. »

« Je suis également désolée qu'Elena et toi n'ayez jamais eu votre chance. J'étais pour vous deux, tu sais. Lexi et moi nous sommes disputées plusieurs fois à ce sujet.

« Lexi. Oh, je t'en prie. Si elle se pointe, j'aurais deux mots à lui dire sur sa technique de désintox pour les éventreurs. Mais pour ce qui est d'Elena et moi, ne laisse pas encore tomber. Et au fait, on était finalement ensemble. Elle m'aime Rose. J'ai eu moins de vingt-quatre heures de bonheur avant d'être temporairement tué. Une nuit et presque une journée. Oh, mais quelle nuit ça a été. Quel journée. Je n'aurais échangé cette nuit et cette journée pour rien au monde. »

« Temporairement ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu es bel et bien mort. Ça n'a rien de temporaire. »

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est une zone de repos, avant que je n'arrive à rentrer chez moi. Je reste assis ici pour prendre le temps d'explorer diverses stratégies. »

« Des stratégies ? » demanda Rose en riant. « Oh, Damon, tu n'as absolument pas changé. Toujours le même soldat, avec tes plans et tes méthodes d'attaques. Tu dois lâcher prise. Encore quelques séances dans le feu te montreront ça. »

Damon agita sa main dans les airs. « J'en ai rien à foutre du feu. Chaque fois que je brûle ? Ça m'énerve encore plus. Et plus je m'énerve, plus je suis déterminé à détruire ce putain d'endroit. J'ai tenu le paradis dans mes bras, Rose. Pendant ma dernière nuit sur terre, toute la nuit. Tu penses qu'après avoir connu le paradis, je l'échangerai pour ça ? Putain, pas question. C'est inacceptable. »

« Inacceptable. » répéta Rose. « C'est intéressant que tu penses avoir le choix. Que ce soit à toi de décider d'accepter ou non ton sort. Je n'ai jamais vu les choses comme ça. »

« J'aurais juste voulu être plus gentil avec les sorcières, c'est tout. » Je serai déjà sorti de là, si Emily Bennett n'était pas une telle garce. Et je n'aurai pas fini ici si Bonnie Bennett n'avait pas était complètement incompétente. »

« Oh, oui, les sorcières et toi. Au fait, j'ai rencontré Bree. Lexi et elle adorent te critiquer. »

Damon grogna. « Fantastique. Je me demande si je dois m'attendre à ce qu'elles me visitent ensemble. Elles peuvent s'unir pour me dire quelle horrible personne je suis. Étais. Suis toujours. On s'en fout. »

« Peut-être. Bree va où elle veut, bien sûr. Alors si elle ne veut pas te voir, elle n'y est pas forcée. »

« Attends- comment je viens voir où tu es ? »

« Tu es venu me voir. »

Damon le regarda fixement. « Hum, non, _tu _es venue me voir. C'est mon terrain. »

« Oh, je comprend. Non, je ne vois pas de terrain. Je suis au marché de mon ancien village. Seulement il n'y a personne, seulement les magasins vides et les échoppes. J'étais là, assise sur mon puits, quand tu es apparu. Tu t'es avancé et t'es assis à coté de moi. »

« Pourquoi tu as un chouette petit village, et tout ce que j'ai c'est ce stupide terrain vide ? »

« Où est-ce que tu es mort, Damon ? »

« Sur le perron d'Elena. »

« Non, je veux dire, vraiment mort ? La première fois ? »

« Tu veux dire, où est-ce que mon père m'a tiré dans le dos ? C'était un chemin près de notre ancienne maison, à travers les bois. Ce n'était pas au milieu d'un terrain, ça c'est sûr. »

« Je ne suis pas morte sur le bord d'un vieux puits non plus. C'était par là, » Rose montra un endroit à leur droite, où Damon ne vit qu'un massif d'arbre. « Dans une allée près de la taverne. C'est là que Mary Porter m'a transformée. Elle s'ennuyait, et j'étais jolie. »

Damon continua de regarder dans cette direction. Il se leva et commença à marcher. Il eu l'impression que le terrain se contractait, se raccourcissait. Il atteignit son extrémité plus vite qu'il n'aurait dû. Et, effectivement, à travers les arbres, il pu voir le chemin boueux où Stefan et lui avaient rendu leur dernier soupir en tant qu'humains. « Mon père devait se tenir juste là. Il aurait dû traverser le terrain pour pouvoir nous abattre. »

Rose se tint derrière lui. « Et bien, le milieu de ce terrain où tu n'arrêtes pas d'apparaitre ? Je suis prête à parier que c'est à cet endroit qu'il a décidé de vous tuer. Mary Porter était assise sur le bord du puits quand elle m'a vu marcher jusqu'à la taverne. C'est là où elle a décidé de me transformer. »

« Il fait jour chez toi ? »

« La plupart du temps, même si j'ai été transformée juste après le crépuscule. C'est comme une parfaite journée d'été à midi en ce moment. »

« J'ai été transformé la nuit. Alors pourquoi il fait toujours jour chez moi ? »

Rose hésitât. « N'essaye pas d'amener l'obscurité, Damon. Ne souhaite pas la nuit. Sois simplement heureux qu'il fasse jour. »

« Ok, c'est cryptique et flippant. Comment tu es apparue sur mon terrain ? »

Rose haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je pensais à toi, et c'est arrivé. Ça se passe souvent comme ça. Parfois ça marche, parfois non. Je pense tout le temps à Trevor, et je n'ai jamais pu le trouver. »

« Il a peut-être avancé, trouvé la paix ? »

Rose rit. « Je ne crois pas. Trevor pouvait être un vrai salaud. Si tu empilais ses victimes les unes sur les autres, tu atteindrais la lune. Non, je pense que c'est la pire des punitions. Revoir Trevor est ce que je désire le plus, donc je ne peux pas le voir. »

Damon grimaça. « Et bien, c'est de mauvais augure pour ma mission et moi. »

« J'imagine, oui. » Rose commença à trembloter. « Oh, non. Mon Dieu. Le feu. C'est le feu, Damon. » Elle étouffa un sanglot, puis disparu.

Damon ferma les yeux. Sa pauvre Rose.

Quand il les ouvrit, il était de nouveau au milieu du terrain, un endroit pour lequel il avait désormais un faible. Il pouvait imaginer son père traversant le terrain à grand pas, le fusil sur son épaule, s'arrêtant à cet endroit pour se dire, « Je vais abattre mes deux fils, ces sales amis des vampires. »

Son père avait beaucoup en commun avec Ric, supposait Damon. Vraiment beaucoup.

* * *

Il essaya de suivre la suggestion de Rose. Il pensa à son envie de voir Elena. Il imagina son visage la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, si effrayée alors qu'elle affrontait Ric à la porte des Gilbert. Il pensa à la dernière fois qu'ils étaient seuls, quand elle lui avait offert son cou en gage d'amour.

Quand cela ne marcha pas, il pensa fort à Stefan. Il pensa à son frère, et à toutes ces années où ils avaient essayé de se réconcilier. Il pensa à Stefan à six ans, son visage couvert de confiture, sa poche pleine de pierres qu'il croyait spéciales.

Rien.

Alors, à la place, il pensa à quel point il était énervé contre Jeremy Gilbert.

Ça fonctionna. Il se tenait devant la chambre de Jeremy, juste derrière lui, assit à son bureau, son casque sur les oreilles. Damon tendit la main, et essaya de frapper l'arrière de sa tête. Il fut plaisamment surprit d'entendre et de sentir une claque.

« Aie ! » Jeremy passa la main sur sa tête, et enleva son casque. Il se retourna dans sa chaise. « Putain de merde ! Comment tu as fait ça ? »

Damon regarda sa main. « Pas la moindre idée. » Il tendit le bras et essaya encore de frapper Jeremy, mais sa main passa directement à travers sa tête, et n'arriva pas à le toucher. « Hum. C'est dommage. J'ai vraiment envie de te frapper. »

Jeremy se leva et recula. « Tu dois t'en aller. Je ne te parle pas. Je ne te vois pas. »

« Ce qui est mort doit rester mort, » singea Damon. « Espèce de petit con. Tu sais à quel point tu as l'air idiot, Le Ressuscité ? La prochaine fois que je brise ton putain de cou, je t'enlève ta bague d'abord. Alors on verra si tu penses que les morts doivent rester morts. »

« Tu ne peux pas être là. »

Damon agita les mains. « Et pourtant, me voilà. Et je vais te suivre partout, te rendre malheureux jusqu'à ce que tu fasse ce que je te dis de faire. C'est compris ? Va chercher ta sorcière, je dois lui parler. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. « Jer ? Tout va bien ? »

Jeremy se racla la gorge. « Heu, ouais, Elena. Tout va bien. J'étais au téléphone. Un mauvais numéro. »

« Ok. Je fais du popcorn, tu en veux ? »

« Non merci. »

Damon entendit Elena s'éloigner dans l'escalier. « Et bien, elle ne se cache plus dans mon placard pour pleurer. »

« Mec, tu es mort depuis une semaine. Elle s'en ai remise. » lui dit Jeremy avec un petit sourire satisfait.

« C'est ça, bien sûr. »

Damon pensa à aller dans la cuisine des Gilbert. Il tremblota, et s'y trouva.

Elena mettait un paquet de popcorn dans le micro-ondes. Ses mouvements étaient automatiques, son teint blafard et ses traits tirés. Sa main s'arrêta alors qu'elle réglait le minuteur. Puis elle la laissa tomber et s'éloigna de la cuisine et du micro-ondes sans prendre la peine de le mettre en route. S'affaissant sur le canapé, Elena s'assit, regardant les informations locales à la télé.

Damon s'avança lentement vers elle. Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle. Il essaya de saisir ses mains, mais n'arriva pas à la toucher. Elena regarda à travers lui.

Stefan franchit la nouvelle porte d'entrée, qui n'avait pas encore était peinte. « Hey. »

« Tu es revenu. »

« Évidemment. » Il montra un sac un papier. « Tu tu plaignais du dosage, alors j'ai demandé au Dr. Fell de le changer. C'est ta nouvelle prescription. »

« Je ne veux plus les prendre. »

Stefan soupira. « On en a déjà parlé Elena. Ce n'est pas permanent. Le Dr. Fell dit que tu dois les prendre uniquement jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes plus toi-même. Peut-être encore une semaine ou deux, ok ? »

« Mais c'est ça le problème. Je ne me sens pas moi-même quoi je les prends. Je ne ressens rien. »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, Stefan ? » demanda Damon, même s'il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre. « Des médocs ? Tu as mis Elena sous _médocs_ parce qu'elle était trop triste pour toi ? Tu es une si grosse tapette que ça ? »

Damon n'avait jamais autant voulu botter les fesses de son frère de toute sa vie.

« Elena, je t'en prie. Deux semaines de plus. »

« D'accord si tu le dis. » répondit Elena, ses yeux fixés sur la télé.

« J'ai parlé à Elijah aujourd'hui. Il m'a appelé il y a environ une heure. »

« Uh, huh. »

« Alaric a retrouvé Kol hier. Kol est mort, et on présume que tous ses descendants le sont aussi. Rebekah, Klaus et Elijah se sont dispersés sur le globe. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il est presque certain que Klaus est celui qui a créé notre lignée. Clairement, ce n'était pas Kol. Et Alaric a trouvé une sorcière pour lui faire une bague, alors il est plus dangereux maintenant. Tu devras aussi rester à l'intérieur pendant la journée. Tu comprends ? »

« Est-ce qu'Elijah était triste ? »

Stefan hésitât. « Pardon ? »*

« Quand son frère est mort. Il était triste ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est dur à dire. Pas excessivement, je pense. »

Elena se leva. « Tant mieux. Parce que si il était trop triste, tu lui aurais fait prendre d'horrible médocs qu'il déteste et qui étouffent tellement son chagrin qu'il pourrait littéralement exploser en plein de petits confettis à n'importe quel moment. Apparemment, c'est un crime d'être trop triste. Bonne nuit. Je vais me coucher. »

Stefan tendit la main et lui attrapa le bras. « Elena, ne fais pas ça. Parlons-en. »

« Tu es censé me laisser prendre mes propres décisions, tu te rappelles, Stefan ? Ce n'est pas l'accord qu'on a passé quand tu as aménagé ? »

« Et tu ne veux plus prendre les médocs. »

« Non, je les ai pris seulement pour que tu arrêtes de me regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Je déteste quand tu fais ça. »

« Mais ils t'ont aidée. »

« Aider à faire quoi, Stefan ? À oublier Damon ? Je ne crois pas. »

Stefan relâcha son bras. « Je ne veux pas que tu oublies Damon. »

« Non, tu voulais juste me sortir de son placard. Je comprends Stefan. Et je suis désolée. Désolée que mon chagrin t'ai fait tellement peur. Désolée que tu aies dû me jeter sur ton épaule pour m'amener ici, comme une gamine en pleine crise. »

« Tu as enduré plus que personne ne devrait jamais avoir à le faire, Elena. Tu as connu plus de peine et de pertes qu'aucune autre personne de dix ans ne le devrait. Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir besoin de médicaments pour t'aider. Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait t'emmener chez un psychiatre. À moins que j'en trouve un spécialisé dans les problèmes de vampires. »

« Très drôle Stefan. Et je n'ai pas honte. Je ne ressens rien du tout. Bonne nuit. »

Défait, Stefan la regarda monter les escaliers, ses sourcils froncés.

Damon la suivit. Il regarda son frère par dessus son épaule. « Des médocs ? Tu aurais savoir que c'était pas une bonne idée, Stef. Je suis complètement d'accord avec Elena sur ce coup là. Même si je ne t'en veux pas de l'avoir trainée à la maison comme une gamine. C'était du bon sens. Bonne nuit, frangin. »

Il suivit Elena dans sa chambre, et la regarda depuis le lit alors qu'elle se mettait en pyjama. Il s'approcha quand elle s'allongea, et s'enroula autour d'elle après qu'elle ai éteint les lumières.

C'était pas mal. Ce n'était pas parfait. Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait la toucher. Ce n'était pas comme si elle savait qu'il était là. Mais c'était mieux que d'être coincé sur ce terrain d'herbe rabougrie, sans savoir comment elle allait. Sans savoir si elle avait peur, si elle était seule, si elle était trop triste.

Elena et Damon passèrent la nuit côté à côte. Aucun d'eux ne dormit.

Damon s'était attendu à être repoussé dans les ténèbres et à recommencer à tomber pendant la nuit. Mais rien n'arriva. Le jour se leva, et il était toujours là, toujours dans le lit d'Elena. C'était un miracle pour lui, puisqu'il pensait qu'il serait en train de brûler à cette heure là.

Elena avait très peu dormit. Elle ne s'était pas retournée dans tous les sens, elle s'était contenté de regarder le plafond, comme si elle attendait que quelque-chose arrive. Damon lui parla pendant presque toute la nuit. Il lui dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle lui manquait, qu'il allait botter les fesses de leurs frères dès qu'il le pourrait. Il lui raconta des histoires sur leur vie future – qu'il n'avait pas perdu espoir. Et qu'elle ne devrait pas non plus. Il lui parla encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la gorge sèche. Il sentit qu'elle tomba dans une sorte de sommeil vers quatre heure du matin.

Les heures passèrent à toute vitesse pour Damon. Il avait sa copine, elle était avec lui. Ce n'était pas important qu'elle ne le sache pas.

Jeremy passa la tête par porte entrebâillée vers huit heure. « Tu es réveillée ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit Damon dans le lit de sa sœur. « Qu'est-ce- »

Elena ouvrit les yeux. « Jeremy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Damon souleva un sourcil. « Ouais, Jeremy. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? A part le fait que tu sois un sale con ? »

« Hum, rien. C'est... tout va bien pour toi ? »

Elena se redressa, et repoussa ses couvertures. « Oui. Je vais bien. »

« Ok. »

« Hey, Jer ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Stefan t'a dit que Ric avait une bague maintenant ? Tu dois rester à la maison maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un super double. Aucun Original ne viendrait me chercher s'il me kidnappait. Je ne lui sert à rien. »

« Si. S'il t'attrape, il sait qu'il m'attrape. T'as compris ? »

Jeremy lui jeta un regard sévère.

« C'est stupide, Elena. Quoi qu'il m'arrive, tu ne va nul part avec lui. Mais si ça te rassure, alors très bien. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui de toute façon. J'ai un contrôle de bio important. »

« Oh, tu vas toujours passez ce test. Je vais appeler le lycée et leur dire que tu as attrapé ma mononucléose, et leur faire envoyer tous tes tests et devoirs avec les miens. »

« Beurk. » Jeremy grimaça. « Tu vas dire à tout le monde que j'ai attrapé _ta_ mononucléose ? C'est dégeu. »

Elena soupira. « Très bien. Tu t'es cassé la jambe. On s'en fiche. C'est juste le temps que tout soit terminé. » Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Je veux juste que ce soit terminé. »

« Je sais. Moi aussi. »

Elena leva les yeux vers son frère. « Hey. »

« Ouais ? »

« Est-ce que tu as... réessayé ? »

Jeremy évita son regard. Il évita aussi celui de Damon. « Hum, ouais. J'ai essayé tous les jours. Je n'ai pas du tout vu Damon. Je n'ai vu personne. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je ne peux plus voir de fantômes. Peut-être que je suis cassé. »

« Ok, » dit Elena avec un sourire triste. « Merci, Jeremy. J'apprécie beaucoup. »

Damon fixa Jeremy d'un air incrédulité. « Menteur. Sale petit con de menteur. Tu sais comment c'est l'enfer pour les petits cons de menteurs, Jeremy ? C'est pas drôle, je peux te l'assurer. T'es cassé, c'est ça. Dis à ta sœur que tu peux me voir. Dis-lui que je suis là, maintenant. Fais-le espèce de froussard. »

Jeremy garda un visage impassible. « Bon, je vais faire du café. Tu en veux ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Damon suivit Jeremy dans les escaliers, lui collant aux basques.

« Menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur, » chantonna-t-il dans l'oreille de Jeremy. »

Jeremy prépara du café. « Menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur. » continua Damon.

Jeremy attrapa un bol et se servit du lait et des céréales. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine. « Menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur, menteur. » Damon s'approcha, et murmura à l'oreille de Jeremy. « Sale petit con de menteur. »

Posant brusquement sa cuillère, Jeremy lui siffla, « Je ne veux pas de toi ici. Va-t'en. »

Stefan entra dans la pièce, et s'assit en face de lui. « Jeremy, je suis désolé. Je sais ce que ça te fait de m'avoir ici. Mais je ne peux pas partir. Pas avant qu'on est arrêté Ric pour de bon. »

« Hum... ouais. » Jeremy baissa les yeux vers ses céréales, évitant le regard de Stefan. « Je veux dire – je comprends, vraiment. »

« Ça à été dur pour tout le monde, et surtout pour toi. Tu dois pas mal t'ajuster à la situation. »

« Ouais. »

« Je veux juste te dire que j'apprécie tout ce que tu fais pour ta sœur. C'est bien qu'elle t'aies dans sa vie. »

« Puisqu'on parle d'Elena, je veux que tous les vampires sortent de sa vie. » Jeremy leva le regard et regarda Stefan droit dans les yeux. « Tous les vampires. »

Stefan fit une pause, puis dit. « Ça risque de ne pas être possible avant un moment. Mais crois-moi, Jeremy. Toi et moi voulons les mêmes choses pour ta sœur. »

Jeremy se leva. Cette fois, il s'adressa à Stefan, mais regarda directement Damon. « J'ai vu la façon dont tu la regardes. Et je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit le cas. »


	7. Chapter 7

Ndt : Merci à virigine06 et à Coco pour leurs reviews ! Vous allez être contente, pas de Jeremy dans ce chap ;)

Dès que Jeremy regarda Damon dans les yeux, Damon senti un grand coup en plein dans la poitrine. Il partit en arrière, hors de la cuisine, hors de la maison, de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

« Fantastique. Moins pour moi que pour lui, mais je suis impressionné. » pensa Damon. « Je me demande si Jeremy réalise qu'il peut faire ça ? »

Cette fois, alors qu'il arrêta de tomber et commença à bruler, Damon joua à un petit jeu. Alors que les flammes le léchaient, il pensa à toute les choses qu'il avait fait durant ces 160 dernières années pour mériter ça. Et il y en avait un paquet.

Il organisa les meurtres dont ils se rappelait. Pas par nom, parce que qui pouvait se rappeler du nom des personnes qu'ils avaient mangées ou tuées. Seulement un cinglé. À la place, il les classa par qualité et par goût. Pour les femmes, il donna des étoiles en plus selon le physique. Puis il essaya de se rappeler qui était la plus gouteuse et la plus canon, et son choix se porta sur une blonde qu'il avait rencontrée pendant les années 30 à Bakersfield, en Californie. Elle portait une robe blanche avec des petites violettes dessus, et avait le goût des pêche de Géorgie. Il se rappela son goût, le savoura dans sa tête, et ignora le fait que son foie venait d'être calciné.

* * *

Après le feu, il s'allongea sur l'herbe comme d'ordinaire. Mais quelque-chose était différant. Il faisait sombre. Plus de ciel bleu ensoleillé, juste de l'obscurité. Pas obscure comme _les ténèbres_- rien ne pouvait être plus obscur que ça. Non, c'était de l'obscurité normale, le genre que l'on voit à la fin d'une journée. Damon se rappela ce que Rose lui avait dit, et se demanda quel nouvel enfer ça allait être.

Après avoir attendu le temps habituel pour que le plomb fonde, que la suie disparaisse et que ses cils repoussent, Damon s'assit. Il y avait des bruits dans cette nuit, mais ils ne semblaient pas menaçants. Ils lui étaient très familiers cela dit. Il entendait parler. Il y avait des rires et des chants. Des chants ? Un harmonica aussi. Quelqu'un jouait une chanson que Damon connaissait par cœur. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il avait entendu cette chanson être chantée de comme ça.

_A hundred months have passed, Lorena, Un millier de mois se sont écoulés, Lorena,_

_Since last I held that hand in mine, Depuis la dernière fois que j'ai tenu cette main dans la mienne_

_And felt the pulse beat fast, Lorena Et que j'ai senti ton pouls si rapide, Lorena_

_Though mine beat faster far than thine. Bien que le mien soit plus rapide que le tien._

« Très drôle, Emily. » dit Damon. Il se leva, et fit face à l'Est, où il pouvait voir les tentes et les feu de camps. « Emily ! » appela Damon. « Espèce de sale garce ! Viens m'affronter. »

« Soldat Salvatore, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas en uniforme ? »

Damon se retourna. Il dû physiquement s'empêcher de lever son bras en un salut. « Putain de merde. »

« Soldat, je vous ai posé un question. »

« Oui, je vous ai entendu, Capitaine Hicks. »

« Et ? »

« Et ? Allez vous faire voir, espèce de barjot ? Tout le monde sait que vous êtes un taré de connard, avec votre stupide moustache et... et... vous savez quoi ? » soupira Damon. « Et rien d'autre. Vous n'étiez vraiment pas si mauvais, maintenant que j'y pense. On vous détestait tous parce que c'est ce que les gosses font quand on les force à mener une guerre à la con. On déteste les hommes au-dessus de vous, car ils continuent d vous envoyer à la mort. Mais vous étiez surement un mec pas mal dans votre genre, pas vrai ? Vous aimiez votre pays, votre famille, payiez vos impôts, alliez à l'église ? Non pas que ça ait changé grand chose au final. Vous finissez par mourir seul dans votre tente, de la dysenterie. De la dysenterie, c'est assez embarrassant. » Damon tendit la main et tapota sur l'épaule de l'officier. « Ils vont dire à votre mère que vous êtes mort en héros, mais en vrai, vous êtes mort à cause de coliques. Désolé, mec. »

Le Capitaine Hicks commença à lui postillonner au visage. « Comment- vous- ! »

Damon lui tapa à nouveau sur l'épaule. « Alors... maintenant vous allez me trainer devant la cour martiale, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Capitaine Hicks le regarda d'un air vide. Damon soupira de nouveau, « M'amener à votre chef ? »

Le capitaine hocha la tête et se saisit sévèrement du bras de Damon. Damon voulu rire. Il avait été terrifié par Bicky Hicky et sa moustache broussailleuse en 1864. Maintenant, le pauvre mec ressemblait juste à un personnage d'opérette comique.

Le Capitaine Hicks escorta Damon vers trois officiers discutant près d'une tente, la nuit éclairée par leur feu de camp. Ils se penchaient au-dessus d'une carte grossière. « Maintenant voyons, si on contre leur flanc droit par ce carrefour... »

Le Capitaine Hicks se racla la gorge, et leur jeta Damon.

« Oui, Capitaine ? » demande poliment le plus vieux des trois.

« Messieurs, ce soldat fait preuve d'insubordination et doit être corrigé. »

« Ah, le soldat Salvatore. Il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois. »

« Salutations messieurs. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en uniforme, soldat. Et vous ne répondez pas au Major de façon appropriée. »

« Je suis juste venir vous dire quelque-chose à tous les trois. Ce n'est pas une occasion formelle, aucun uniforme n'est nécessaire. Vous voyez, votre guerre... votre pathétique petite guerre, avec ses brefs moments de gloire, sa puanteur et son inutilité... votre petite guerre se finira un jour. Mais pas aussi tôt que vous le voudriez. Pas assez tôt. Et ça se finira en une magnifique défaite pour votre camp. Pour les deux camps, vraiment. Personne ne gagne vraiment, quoique les politiciens en disent. Il n'y a rien d'autre que des morts, de la douleur, de la boue et du sang dans vos futurs. Le pays s'en sort plus ou moins, mais pas avant un certain temps. Et vous serez tous morts depuis longtemps avant que le Sud ne soit à nouveau sur ses pieds. C'est une guerre merdique et débile, gentlemen. Et plus elle dure, plus elle devient merdique et débile. »

Le regard que Damon jeta aux trois hommes était plutôt gentil, tandis qu'il pointait le doigt vers le plus jeune des officiers. « Vous mourrez à Manassas, Caporal Jennings. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su comment, mais j'imagine que c'était pas marrant. Et la fille dont vous nous parliez, celle qui vous attendait chez vous, celle qui était si constante et sincère ? Elle épouse votre frère, celui qui tient un magasin, avant même d'apprendre votre mort. J'ai ri quand j'ai appris ça, mais j'en suis désolé maintenant. Ça craint quand votre frère récupère votre copine, croyez-moi. »

Il se tourna vers l'officier qui se tenait au milieu, la carte dans les mains. « Vous, Lieutenant Henry, vous survivez à la guerre, et tout se passe bien pour vous. Jusqu'à ce que je vous retrouve dans un bordel à la Nouvelle-Orléans, en 1868, et que je vous mange. Vous n'aviez pas bon goût, mais la fille avec laquelle vous étiez ? Bluebelle ou Maribelle ou machin ? Elle était délicieuse. Trois étoiles, facile. Je vous ai chassé à cause de la fois où vous m'avez traité de chochotte. Pas parce que j'étais énervé par l'insulte, mais parce qu'elle était trop nulle. Et je m'ennuyais, et cherchais quelque-chose à faire. »

Puis il se tourna vers le plus vieux des officiers, « Major Ledbetter, vous survivez également à la guerre – puis vous vous étouffez sur un os de poulet en 1899. Je n'ai vraiment rien contre vous, mais j'ai couché avec votre femme quand elle est venue visiter le régiment en dehors de Richmond. Oh mon Dieu, c'était une chaudasse. Dans tous les sens du terme. Je veux dire, sérieusement, je pense pense qu'elle devait avoir de la fière. Après votre mort, je l'ai cherchée, mais elle avait un peu grossit. Elle était toujours assez canon – Je veux dire, j'ai recouché avec elle. »

Damon fit un pas en arrière, et regarda les trois hommes, leurs yeux sortant de leur orbites, leur bouches grandes ouvertes. « Ok, les potes, amusez vous bien à jouer aux losers. Vous savez, genre littéralement. »

Il poussa le Capitaine Hicks alors que celui-ci tentait de le retenir. « Ne me force pas à te casser le bras, Bicky Hicks. »

« _And what we might have been, Lorena, had but our loving prospered well / Et ce que nous aurions pu être, Lorena, si notre amour avait prospéré_, » chantonna Damon alors qu'il s'éloignait. Normalement, la nostalgie ça craint, mais ça ? C'était plutôt pas mal.

Le Capitaine Hicks le rattrapa. « Votre baraquement est par là, soldat. Vous allez dans la mauvaise direction. Vous quittez le campement. »

Damon se tourna vers lui. « Sérieusement ? On joue encore à ça ? Ce n'est pas ma guerre, Capitaine. Ça ne l'était pas à l'époque, et ça ne l'est surement pas maintenant. »

« Tu es toujours un soldat, et on se battra au lever du jour. »

« Donnez-moi une raison de me battre, et je me battrai. » Damon s'approcha du Capitaine Hicks, et le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tu entends ça, Emily Bennett ? Donne-moi une putain de bonne raison de me battre, et tu auras un putain de soldat. »

Les feux de camps, les tentes, les officiers et l'harmonica disparurent. Le capitaine se transforma en Emily, avec ses longs jupons et bonnet familiers.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ? »

« Tu sentais trop bon. Bicky Hicks, le vrai, sentait comme de la résine de pin. On a jamais découvert pourquoi. »

« Tu es encore si en colère, Damon. »

« Sans déconner, Emily, tu ne penses pas que j'ai de bonnes raisons de l'être ? »

« J'aime que tu sois en colère. C'est une bonne chose. C'est utile. »

Damon s'arrêta et la regarda. « C'est une tournure de phrase intéressante. Tu veux que je me rende utile ? Très bien. Mais j'aurais quelques requêtes à formuler. »

Emily souri. « J'en suis sure. »

« Quel était le but de cette comédie, de toute façon ? Non pas que ça ne m'aie pas plu. »

« Je voulais te rappeler ton époque en tant que soldat, et de ce que cela signifiait d'en être un. Sacrifice, perte et détermination. Je savais que la nuit viendrait pour toi, Damon. C'était juste un moyen de passer le temps jusqu'à ce que tu ressentes la nuit. »

« Est-ce qu'on parle des ténèbres ? Déjà vu, déjà survécu. »

« Oh, non. Pas ça. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu as été proche de la mort pendant tes combats en tant que soldat ? »

Damon haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, et je m'en tape. »

« Un centimètre ou deux dans cette direction, un pas en arrière alors que tu aurais dû faire un pas en avant, tourner vers la droite au lieu de la gauche – chaque bataille, chaque fois, la mort t'a raté encore et encore. Tu as eu plus de chance que tu ne l'imagine. »

« Ouais, je me sens super chanceux. Tu n'avais pas deviné ? »

« Et ensuite tu as décidé que la guerre était finie pour toi, et tu es retourné chez toi, vers ton père et ton frère. »

« Et Katherine. »

« Exactement. Aussi proche de la mort que tu as pu l'être à chaque bataille, tu n'en as jamais été aussi proche que lorsque tu étais au sein de ta famille. La Mort marchait alors à tes cotés. La Mort dansait avec toi. Tu chassait la mort à travers le jardin. Tu as invité la Mort à dormir dans ton lit. »

Damon eu un petit sourire satisfait. « Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait beaucoup dormi dedans. »

Emily regarda autour d'elle. « C'est presque l'heure. Quand la nuit viens pour toi, retiens ta colère Damon. Sois le soldat qui échappe à la mort encore et encore. »

« Putain, qu'est-ce que la nuit a de si effrayant ? »

« La peur, puis le désespoir, Damon. » Emily fit une pause. « Oh, et les couteaux. Tu vas haïr les couteaux. »

Emily tremblota et disparu.

Alors Damon s'assit à nouveau sur son herbe rabougrie, et attendit les couteaux.

* * *

La peur vint en premier. Il faisait noir et un petit peu froid, mais Damon s'en fichait. Cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé d'être dans le noir. Mais le sentiment de peur le prit par surprise. C'était un sentiment insidieux qui partit du bas de sa colonne vertébrale et remonta jusqu'à sa tête. De la peur folle à l'état brut. Une peur très personnelle.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Damon pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la peur que ses victimes avaient ressentie avant qu'il ne les tues. Leurs visages, leur yeux et leur peur défilèrent devant ses yeux. Il ressentit ce qu'ils avaient ressenti. Il se vit comme un monstre, un prédateur, la façon dont ils l'avaient vu. L'impuissance et la peur qu'ils ressentaient constamment.

Sauf que ça ne dura pas. Car lorsque la peur disparut enfin, le désespoir arriva. Le chagrin et le désespoir ressenti par ceux dont il avait tué les proches. Un chagrin si dense et si lourd que Damon ne parvenait pas à se redresser. Il ne pouvait pas respirer. Le chagrin et les visions de maris et femmes, de mères et d'enfants en pleurs l'écrasaient. Il avait fait de tellement d'enfants des orphelins. Leurs difficultés, leurs larmes, la douleur et la perte continuaient de s'entasser sur lui. La noirceur. La gravité de tout ça.

Le désespoir disparu lui aussi. Damon s'assit, puis, au bout d'un moment, avec beaucoup d'efforts, fut capable de tenir debout. Si des couteaux arrivaient, il voulait être sur ses pieds.

L'obscurité se mua en une série d'ombres. D'indénombrables ombres, qui se tordaient et s'avançait de plus en plus. Dans les mains de chaque ombre luisait un couteau. Même dans le noir, il pouvait voir la façon dont ils brillaient, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de lui. Une victime pour chaque ombre, il supposa. Il y en avait tellement.

Au début, il se rappela de ce qu'Emily lui avait dit, et devint le soldat que évitait les couteaux. Il n'était pas paralysé, il pouvait bouger. Il pouvait se battre. Mais il y en avait trop pour lutter, il ne pouvait que se rendre. Alors il s'allongea et les-laissa poignarder ses entrailles et trancher ses veines. Il les laissa le découper et le trancher.

Car honnêtement, pourquoi pas ? Il savait très bien que la douleur qu'ils lui infligeaient n'était rien comparé à celle qu'il leur avait causé quand ils étaient en vie.

* * *

Une sorte de lumière filtra enfin, et les ombres disparurent. Damon resta allongé sur l'herbe, un poids sur la poitrine. Chaque partie de son corps était tranchée et ouverte, son corps étendu en une flaque faite de son sang, noire et épaisse.

À ce moment, il aurait surement accueilli le feu à bras ouvert.

Le sang s'écoula, ses veines et autres blessure guérirent. Damon épousseta les croûtes de sang séché de sa peau et s'assit. À sa droite, il pouvait voir les longs jupons Emily. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, il se leva et lui fit face.

« Je ne vais pas demander pourquoi, » dit Damon. « Parce que je sais pourquoi. Je ne vais certainement pas pleurer et dire que c'est injuste. C'est évident que c'est juste. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que ça _craint_. »

« Je n'en ai jamais fait l'expérience, mais ça n'a jamais l'air très plaisant. »

« Bien sûr que tu n'en as jamais fait l'expérience. Je doute que vous autres sorcières ayez crée ça pour vous. C'est seulement pour vos invités d'honneur. »

« Tu n'es pas _notre_ invité, Damon. Les sorcières n'ont pas crée cet endroit. Nous ne sommes pas tes hôtes. »

« Vraiment ? Alors qui ? »

Emily haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas s'il y en a un. C'est important ? »

« Donc ce n'est pas toi qui a crée ces tourments ? Parce que j'avais l'impression que c'était assez personnel. »

« Le feu est impersonnel, impartial. C'est un jugement général. Mais la nuit ? C'est complètement personnel. C'est différent pour chacun selon comment il a vécu sur terre. »

« Tu m'as dit de me battre et d'éviter. Mais il y en avait trop pour ça. »

« Et a qui la faute, Damon ? Si tu avais moins pêché , tu aurais eu moins de couteaux à affronter. »

Damon rit. « Je ne sais pas si Stefan va adorer cet endroit ou le détester. Je crois que ça va s'accorder parfaitement avec sa haine de soi. Mais hey – si vous autres sorcières n'êtes pas les chefs... » Damon se frappa le front. « J'ai demandé aux mauvaises personne de me renvoyer. »

« Vraiment ? »

Damon la regarda pensivement. « Non, j'avais raison, pas vrai ? Esther a renvoyé Vicky, n'est-ce pas ? Clairement, c'est faisable. »

Emily s'assit dans l'herbe, et lui fit signe de la rejoindre. « Viens, Damon. Je suis venue négocier avec toi. Je suis venue, comme tu le dis, te donner une raison de te battre. »

Damon s'assit, et lui donna un sourire en coin. « Putain, il était temps. »

* * *

Ndt : Quelques précisions :

- la chanson _Lorena_ existe bel et bien et était chantée par les soldats de la guerre de _Sécession. Vous pouvez l'écouter sur Youtube; _

_- la dysenterie est une maladie du colon provoquant des coliques. Elle a tué plus de 80 000 soldats lors de la guerre de Sécession;_

_- « Bicky Hicky » : jeu de mot avec le nom du Capitaine Hicks, « hick » voulant dire « plouc ». J'ai cherché une définition de « Bicky » ou « Bick », j'ai juste trouvé « biscuits » pour les britanniques... ;_

_- à moins que vous n'ayez vous aussi étudié vite fait ce chapitre des USA : la guerre dont Damon parle est la guerre de Sécession (littéralement, Guerre Civile). Elle opposait le Nord (« l'Union », aussi appelée « les Yankees ») et le Sud (à ce moment là séparé du reste du pays, et appelé « la Confédération ».) Ils se battaient principalement car le Sud ne voulait pas abolir l'esclavage. Elle a duré de 1861 à 1865. Le Nord a gagné._


	8. Chapter 8

Ndt : On est déjà à la moitié de l'histoire ! Merci à Coco pour sa review :)

Je pense que ce chapitre va vous plaire...

A demain ! (Sauf si la vf de la saison 3 me donne une crise cardiaque...)

* * *

« Il y a une guerre en cours. »

« Vraiment ? On parle de l'Afghanistan, du Rwanda, des guerres de pauvreté ? Ou alors quelque-chose de plus méta-physique ? »

« Il y a une guerre entre les sorcières, ici, de l'Autre Côté. Esther et ses partisans sont déterminés à éliminer la race des vampires toute entière de la surface la terre. Ils veulent tous les envoyer ici, et libérer l'humanité des vampires prédateurs. Et ils ont déjà leur champion. »

« Mon cher ami Ric. »

« Oui. Et ils sont en train de gagner. Tuer Kol a envoyé plus de mille vampires ici en un seul jour. Même maintenant, Alaric se rapproche de sa prochaine proie. Il est sur le point de trouver Rebekah. Rebekah a plus de trois mille descendants. »

« Et vous n'aimez pas ça ? Vous pensez qu'il va y avoir un problème de surpeuplement ? » demanda Damon en regardant son immense terrain vide.

« Nous sommes nombreux à ne pas voir le monde en noir et blanc. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont des vampires parmi nos amis, nos amours et nos familles. »

« Ah, comme toi. Tu étais pas mal impliquée dans les problèmes de vampires quand tu étais en vie. Et maintenant il y a Abby, bien sûr. » Damon regarda Emily. « Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi, tu sais. Tu étais clairement une sorcière très puissante, et pourtant tu étais la servante de Katherine. Avec tes pouvoirs, ça aurait dû être l'inverse. »

Emily rit. « J'étais une femme noire dans les années 60 en Amérique du Sud, Damon. Et j'étais avec Katherine par amour, pas par servitude. » Elle secoua la tête alors qu'il haussait les sourcils. « Pas ce genre d'amour. Elle m'a trouvée, a reconnu mes pouvoirs quand personne d'autre ne l'a fait. Elle m'a sauvé d'une vie de misère. J'étais née libre, mais n'avais jamais été traitée comme telle jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Katherine. Elle m'a aussi donné un but. Ma vie était intéressante, excitante et dangereuse. C'est ce que je voulais. Et maintenant je paye le prix de cette vie. »

Pris de court, Damon fit remarquer. « Tu brûles toi aussi, n'est-ce pas Emily ? Pas de couteaux pour toi, car tu n'étais pas une meurtrière. Mais tu brûles. »

Emily détourna le regard. « Oui. Tu ne peux pas suivre Katherine Pierce pendant tant d'années sans enfreindre de règles. Alors, je brûle. Je te l'ai dit, Damon, nous autres sorcières ne sommes pas les chefs ici. On a plus de flexibilité et des responsabilités. Mais nous sommes des invités, tout comme toi. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu fais ça parce que tu aimes toujours Katherine. Je n'y crois pas. Elle t'a trahi. »

« Oh, je le sais. Ça n'efface pas mon affection pour elle. Mais non, je n'ai pas choisi ce camp à cause de Katherine. Je l'ai choisi à cause de mes descendantes. Abby, Bonnie et Lucy. Pour Lucy surtout. Elle m'a demandé d'intervenir. »

« Lucy ? » Damon plissa le front. « La sorcière de Katherine pendant le bal masqué de l'an dernier ? »

« Oui. Sa compagne est un vampire qui descend de Rebekah. On a été en contact. Toutes les sorcières Bennett de l'Autre Côté sont ensemble dans cette mission, à part Ayanna. Elle a choisi le camp d'Esther. On a aussi la lignée des Martin de notre côté. Eux aussi sont depuis longtemps impliqués dans les problèmes de vampires, comme tu l'as formulé, et ont des vampires parmi leurs descendants. La majorité des esprits sont divisés ou neutre sur la question. On a eu des discussions enflammées à ce sujet, comme tu peux l'imaginer. »

Damon lui sourit. « Regarde-toi Emily. Tu as fait un jeu de mots. Et bien, cet aperçu sur le monde politique des sorcières est fascinant, bien sûr, mais où est-ce que j'entre en jeu ? »

« Esther a son champion. Et maintenant, nous aussi. »

Damon rit. « Absolument. Alors ? Mettons-nous au boulot. Tu sais où est Ric, alors envoie-moi là-bas, que je puisse tuer cet enfoiré et tout sera terminé. »

Emily secoua la tête. « Impatient, comme toujours. Il faudra pas mal de pouvoir pour te renvoyer sous une forme capable de contrer le chasseur de vampires d'Esther. Les sorcières devront en discuter. Il faut tirer lorsque l'on pousse, Damon. Il faudra utiliser beaucoup de pouvoir dans le domaine terrestre également. »

« Alors ? Mets Bonnie dessus. Oh, attends, tu as dit 'beaucoup de pouvoir'. Lucy alors. Bonnie s'est montrée incompétente lors de notre échec cuisant la dernière fois qu'on a essayé d'arrêter Ric. J'y suis resté. »

« Ce n'était pas la faute de Bonnie. Ses pouvoirs ne lui ont pas fait défaut. »

« Ah ouais ? À qui la faute alors ? »

« Abby ne voulait pas que Bonnie pratique la magie noire. Quand elle lui a parlé du sort, elle a sauté une étape. »

« Tu te fous de ma gueule. »

« L'agent devait boire le sang de Bonnie avant d'entrer en contact avec le cœur du chasseur de vampire. C'est pour cela que le sort à échoué. Il n'y avait aucune connexion entre Bonnie et toi. Abby savait que l'échec du sort pouvait entrainer sa propre mort, mais c'était un sacrifice qu'elle pensait valable pour débarrasser le monde des vampires. Elle a peur que sa fille soit trop impliquée dans les problèmes de vampires et leurs drames. Elle a vu ça comme un moyen de libérer Bonnie pour toujours. »

« Putain, je vais tuer Abby. Encore. » jura Damon. Il surprit le regarda d'Emily. « Ou est-ce que ça va à l'encontre de ce qu'on est en train de faire ? »

Emily dit, « Oui, j'en ai peur. Abby essayait juste de protéger Bonnie. Si on te renvoie, tu dois promettre de ne pas la blesser, elle ou aucune autre sorcière. »

« Très bien. » ronchonna Damon. « Mais espérons que je n'ai pas à la revoir. Je dois te poser une question cela dit. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne pas envoyer Kol ? Je suis sûr qu'il veut la mort de cet enfoiré lui aussi. »

« Kol, Finn et Mikael appartiennent à Esther. Je ne peux même pas leur parler. »

« Je parie qu'ils s'amusent avec maman chérie. Je préfère encore les couteaux. »

« Qui plus est, Damon, tu n'as rien à perdre. Si Alaric Saltzman te tue, tu reviens ici et tu n'auras rien perdu. On pourra même réessayer si on le souhaite. Mais si tu le tue... et bien, tu pourra passer un très bon marché, je peux te le promettre. »

« J'aime cette idée. Alors quelle est la prochaine étape ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Emily se leva. « Contente-toi d'attendre, Damon. Comme n'importe quel bon soldat, tu dois juste attendre tes ordres. Apprends à patienter, tu en as besoin de toute façon. »

Damon lui adressa un salut. « Oui mon capitaine. Je le ferais. »

* * *

La patience ne faisant pas partie des vertus de Damon, il passa les heures qui suivirent à se concentrer pour sortir du terrain, vers les domaines terrestre où il pourrait revoir Elena. Le feu, la nuit, les couteaux... tout cela n'était rien comparé à la douleur qu'il ressentait quand il pensait à elle sans pouvoir la voir.

Une fois de plus, simplement vouloir la voir ne suffit pas. Il se concentra sur Jeremy à la place. Hey, ça avait marché auparavant.

Et ça marcha encore. Damon se retrouva dans le salon des Gilbert, assit à côté de Jeremy alors qu'il jouait à un jeu vidéo.

« Bou. »

« Ah ! » Jeremy sursauta.

« Tu as dit un truc, Jer ? » demanda Elena depuis la cuisine.

« Hum, non. J'étais juste en train de tuer ce mec. Dans mon jeu. » répondit Jeremy. Il lança un regard noir à Damon. Jeremy prit une profonde inspiration, mais Damon leva la main.

« Non, non. Pas cette fois. Je sais que tu as découvert comment me renvoyer, et c'est super cool pour toi. Mais laisse-moi rester, juste pour un moment, d'accord ? Je ne t'embêterai pas, c'est promis. Je ne t'insulterai pas. Je n'essayerai même pas de te frapper. Je respecterai ton choix de ne dire à personne que tu peux me voir. » Damon le regarda presque gentiment. « Jeremy, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi rester. Tu ne sais pas comment c'est là-bas. Laisse-moi rester un moment. »

Jeremy dégluti, et hocha la tête. Il cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes. « Je suis désolé, » murmura-t-il. « Désolé pour la dernière fois. Désolé que ce soit comme ça pour toi. »

Damon hocha la tête à son tour. « C'est bon mec. Tu aimes ta sœur, je comprends. »

Ils restèrent assit en silence, regardant les personnages à l'écran se frapper, se battre et mourir.

« Ça fait combien de temps ? » demanda doucement Damon.

Jeremy leva deux doigts. « Presque, » murmura-t-il.

« Presque deux semaines ? »

Jeremy hocha la tête.

« Dieu merci, j'ai cru que tu allais me dire deux mois. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps s'écoule. » Damon s'assit et disparu dans la cuisine. Il étudia le visage d'Elena alors qu'elle se faisait une tasse de thé. Il pouvait deviner qu'elle avait arrêter de prendre les médicaments qu'elle haïssait tant. La couleur était revenue sur son visage, mais ses yeux étaient un peu enflés.

« Je suis content qu'ils te laissent ressentir à nouveau, Elena. » lui dit-il gentiment. « Ça me fait souffrir que tu souffre. Mais souffrir est mieux que de ne rien ressentir. Crois-moi. » Il lui caressa la joue, même s'il ne pouvait vraiment entrer en contact avec elle.

Jeremy s'était retourné sur le canapé et les regardait.

Elena leva les yeux vers son frère. « Il y a un problème ? »

« Non, » répondit-il. « Tout va bien. » Il se retourna vers son jeu.

Stefan descendit lentement les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine. Damon voyait qu'il était fatigué.

« Tu t'occupe de tout le monde, frangin ? » demanda Damon d'un ton aussi doux que celui qu'il avait employé avec Elena. « Ça craint que ça te soit tombé dessus. Et je te manque vraiment, pas vrai ? Je peux le voir sur ton visage. »

Stefan attrapa Elena, et elle l'enlaça pendant un long moment. « Tu as passé une mauvaise nuit. » lui dit Stefan, la serrant près de lui et lui caressant les cheveux.

Elle recula sans le regarder. « Oui, je suis désolée. Je suis sûre que ça t'a tenu éveillé. »

« C'est pas grave. Tu le sais. »

« Et toi ? »

« Et moi ? »

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu pleurer. Quand est-ce que tu vas pleurer ton frère Stefan ? »

Stefan haussa les épaules. « J'ai un boulot à faire, Elena. Vous garder en sécurité Jeremy et toi est la seule chose à la qu'elle je pense en ce moment. »

Elena le regarda longuement et dit, « Ça viendra. Et quand ça sera le cas, quand tu commencera à te sentir triste, dis le moi. J'aimerais me sentir triste avec toi. »

Stefan hocha la tête.

« Elijah t'a donné des nouvelles ? » demanda Elena.

« Il pense qu'Alaric est en Irlande. Ce qui n'est pas bon du tout, vu que c'est là que Rebekah est allée. Elle se dirigeait vers le sud la dernière fois qu'Elijah lui a parlé. Elijah va aller en Europe et laisser une piste pour éloigner Ric de Rebekah. »

« Où est Klaus ? »

« Klaus n'a pas gardé contact avec Elijah. Je ne crois pas qu'il lui fasse confiance. »

« Ça me rend nerveuse de ne pas avoir où est Klaus. Je sais que c'est mal, mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour Rebekah. Elle n'est liée à personne que l'on connait. »

« Ce n'est pas mal, c'est compréhensible. Caroline va venir, ok ? Elle veut savoir si Bonnie peut venir aussi. »

Elena fixa le sol. « Oui, elle peut. »

« Ce n'était pas la faute de Bonnie » intervint Jeremy. « Tu ne peux pas continuer à lui rejeter la faute dessus. »

« Je sais, Jer. C'est juste- » Elena soupira. « Je n'arrête pas de revoir la scène dans ma tête. Si seulement le sort avait marché, si on avait lancé plus de bombes à verveine, si on l'avait invité à renter au lieu d'envoyer Damon sur le perron... si je m'étais rendue au lycée dès le début. Les choses auraient pu être différentes. Damon serait toujours là. »

Jeremy regarda Damon. « Ouais, je comprends. Mais c'est arrivé comme ça. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière. »

Damon roula des yeux. « Pas besoin d'être aussi flagrant, Gilbert. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne connaissais pas ta position sur le sujet. »

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et tout le monde se figea.

« Caroline ne toque pas comme ça. » dit Stefan. Il mit son doigt sur les lèvres et avança vers la porte et s'arrêta.

Damon s'imagina devant la porte des Gilbert et s'y retrouva. Il y avait trois femmes devant la porte.

Il revint dans le salon. « Ce n'est ni Ric ni Klaus, pas d'inquiétude. Cela dit, je crois que l'une d'elles est un vampire, alors pas d'invitation, c'est compris ? » dit-il à Jeremy.

Jeremy commença à hocher la tête et se ressaisit. Il regarda Elena puis Stefan, pour voir s'ils avaient remarqué. « Tu as dit que Ric était en Irlande, pas vrai ? Alors ça devrait être bon. C'est surement des scouts. »

Stefan entrouvrit la porte. « Oui ? »

La femme qui avait frappé à la porte lui sourit. « Je suis Lucy Bennett. » Elle montra la femme derrière elle, « Voici Leslie. » Puis l'ado derrière elles. « Et voici Grace. Emily Bennett nous envoie. »

Elena s'avança derrière l'épaule de Stefan. « Emily vous envoie ? »

« Oui. Je pense que vous avez besoin de notre aide. Je sais que nous avons besoin de la votre. »

« Est-ce que vous voulez rent- »

« Elena, non. » dit calmement Jeremy en arrivant derrière sa sœur. « Sans vouloir vous vexer. »

« Oh, » Elena se passa la main dans les cheveux et sourit à Lucy en guise d'excuse. « Désolée, on doit être prudent. »

Lucy hocha la tête. « C'est compris. Leslie peut rester dehors si vous voulez. C'est la seule vampire parmi nous. »

Stefan regarda durement Leslie, mais dit poliment, « Si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

Il s'écarta et laissa entrer Lucy Bennett et la sorcière adolescente.

« S'il-vous plait, asseyez-vous. » dit Elena en s'installant sur le canapé. Stefan s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé, alors Damon se mit entre eux.

Une fois tout le monde installé, les yeux de Grace s'écarquillèrent et elle agita la main en direction du canapé. « Oh, tu dois être Damon Salvatore. »

Stefan, confus secoua la tête. « Non, désolé. Je suis Stefan. Stefan Salvatore. Damon était mon frère. »

« Pas toi, » dit Grace en secouant elle aussi la tête. Elle montra Damon. « Lui. »

Jeremy grogna. « Oh merde. »

Grace le regarda. « Tu dois être Jeremy alors. Je pensais bien que tu pouvais le voir. »

Jeremy était gêné. « Ouais. Hum- »

Elena se tourna vers Jeremy. « Je ne comprends pas. » Elle regarda l'emplacement vide à côté d'elle. « Damon est là ? Jeremy ? »

« Dis à Elena de ne pas s'en prendre à Jeremy, » dit Damon à Grace. « Ne la laisse pas se mettre en colère après lui. C'est juste un gosse qui aime sa sœur. Un crétin de gosse. Mais juste un gosse. »

« Damon dit que tu ne devrais pas en vouloir à ton frère. Elena, c'est ça ? » Grace lui sourit. « Jeremy essayait de te protéger j'imagine. »

« Je ne voulais pas que tu aimes un fantôme pour le restant de ta vie. » marmonna Jeremy. Il ne regarda pas sa sœur. « Je suis désolé. Mais tu étais si triste et tu ne voulais pas laisser tomber. »

Les yeux d'Elena s'emplirent de larmes. Elle se tourna vers Damon et tendit la main. « Tu es là ? Vraiment là? »

« Pas aussi 'vraiment' que je le voudrais. » répondit Damon. Il tendit sa main vers la sienne, essayant désespérément de la toucher, mais n'y arriva pas. « Loin de là. »

« Il est là. » répondit Jeremy. « Et il essaye de te tenir la main. » Jeremy détourna à nouveau le regard. « Mon Dieu, c'est horrible. »

« Depuis combien de temps il est là, Jeremy ? Depuis combien de temps tu le vois ? » demanda calmement Stefan.

« Il est venu deux fois ou trois fois. La semaine dernière, et aujourd'hui. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait tout le temps trainé ici depuis sa mort, je le jure. »

« Non, j'étais trop occupé à savourer les délices de l'Autre Côté. Et ce n'est pas facile de venir ici. Je peux vous le dire. » fit remarquer Damon. « Et rester est encore plus difficile quand un petit con d'ado vous vire dès qu'il en a l'occasion. »

Grace demanda, « Et tu en payes le prix, n'est-ce pas ? À chaque fois que tu viens et repars ? »

Damon la regarda. « Tu es maline. Tu t'y connais. Ouais, il y a toujours un prix a payer, ne leur dis pas. »

Grace hocha la tête.

Jeremy ouvrit la bouche, mais la ferma aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Jeremy ? » demanda Elena.

Jeremy se contenta de secouer la tête. « Tu lui manques, c'est tout. »

Le visage d'Elena se décomposa. « Je sais. Il me manque aussi. Cela dit, ça ne semble pas être la chose à dire. » Elle étouffa un sanglot. Stefan tendit le bras, comme s'il voulait la rapprocher de lui, mais hésitât, regardant l'endroit où son frère était censé être.

« Oh, ne te gêne pas pour moi, Stef, » dit Damon. « Attrape ma copine en me passant au travers. Ça ne me gène pas du tout. »

« Ouais, évite. » dit Jeremy à Stefan. « Ce serait bizarre. »

Stefan hocha la tête, et recula. Il regarda Lucy. « C'est pour ça qu'Emily vous envoie ? Pour qu'on entre en contact avec Damon ? »

Grace répondit à sa place, « Non. Emily nous envoie pour qu'on le ramène. »

Elena laissa échapper un petit cri, et ses yeux commencèrent à briller. « Quand ? Maintenant ? Il revient maintenant ? »

Lucy lança un regard désapprobateur à Grace avant de dire, « Ne nous emportons pas. Ce n'est pas si simple. Et s'il te plait, ne commence pas à imaginer qu'il revient pour de bon, ou pour rester, ou qu'il sera à nouveau en vie. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. »

Damon grogna. « Sérieusement. Si vous n'arrêtez pas de dire ça, je vais vouloir tous vous tuer. »

« De toutes les personnes, pourquoi Emily Bennett veux renvoyer Damon ici, même temporairement ? » demanda Stefan.

« Parce qu'elle a besoin d'un champion, » expliqua Lucy. « Emily veut la même chose que nous, elle veut empêcher Alaric Saltzman d'élimer tous les vampires de la surface de la Terre. Beaucoup de sorcières de l'Autre Côté veulent ça. Envoyer ton frère à ses trousses est logique. À l'aide de magie, on le rendra plus fort et plus résistant que lorsqu'il était vivant. Et s'il n'arrive pas à arrêter le chasseur et qu'il se fait encore tuer, on peut simplement recommencer. »

« Comme dans un jeu vidéo, » intervint Jeremy. « Vous savez ? Comme si on appuyait sur le bouton reset à chaque fois que Damon se fait tuer jusqu'à ce qu'il batte le boss. » En voyant comment tout le monde le regardait, il marmonna. « D'accord, il n'y a pas beaucoup de joueurs dans cette pièce j'imagine. »

« Comment êtes-vous au courant pour Ric ? » demanda Elena. Sa main frottait convulsivement l'endroit où elle pensait que Damon était. Il ne pouvait pas la sentir, bien sûr, mais le simple fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer de le toucher rendait Damon très heureux.

« Leslie, ma petite amie, avait un très bon ami nommé William, qui avait été transformé par Kol Mikaelson il y a 200 ans. Kol visitait Will la semaine dernière à Kansas City, quand Alaric l'a trouvé et pieuté. Will est mort une heure après. Il était au téléphone avec Leslie quand c'est arrivé. Il nous parlait de ce cinglé qui avait débarqué dans son appartement, déliré sur le fait qu'il allait tuer tous les vampires en quelques coups, et comment ce mec était assez rapide et assez fort pour immobiliser Kol et le tuer. Kol était censé être invincible... c'est que qu'il avait toujours dit à Will. Et puis notre ami... notre ami est mort. C'était horrible. Mais on ne savait rien sur ce plan ou sur l'étendu de la situation jusqu'à ce que Grace nous appelle. »

Elena se tourna vers Grace. « Je ne comprends pas. Comment tu peux voir Damon ? »

« Je suis morte, » dit Grace, « il y a presque un an. J'étais à l'école quand c'est arrivé, à la bibliothèque. La bibliothécaire était une vieille amie à moi. Elle m'a ressuscitée. » Grace ajouta, « On est toutes les deux des sorcières, vous voyez. Je ne savais même pas que j'en étais une jusqu'à ce qu'elle me le dise. Elle m'a surpris en train d'enflammer une poubelle avec mon esprit, et depuis, elle m'a appris comment gérer mes pouvoirs. Alors quand je suis morte, elle ma sauvée. »

« Personne d'autre dans ta famille n'est une sorcière ? Ils ne pouvaient pas t'aider ? » demanda Elena.

« Et bien, j'ai été adoptée en Chine quand j'avais à peine dix-huit mois. Je ne connais pas ma famille biologique. Mes parents m'ont adoptée et amenée aux États-Unis parce que j'avais une malformation cardiaque. » expliqua-t-elle. « La tétralogie de Fallot. J'ai eu quatorze opérations à cœur ouvert. C'est une bonne chose que mon père soit chirurgien cardiaque. Enfin bref, j'étais censée entre plus ou moins guérie, mais j'imagine que j'ai eu une fuite. Et après que Mme. Lee m'ait ressuscitée, j'ai commencé à voir des sorcières mortes tout le temps. » Elle regarda Damon. « Tu es mon premier vampire mort. Est-ce que je peux dire que je suis assez impressionnée ? Emily ne m'avait pas dit que tu étais ridiculement sexy. »

Damon lui lança un clin d'œil. « Je t'aime bien. Enfin une sorcière que j'apprécie. »

Grace eu un petit rire bête. Elena, amusée, lui sourit. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais je dois te prévenir, c'est un dragueur Grace. »

« C'est clair. Je pense que ça va être drôle. Enfin bref, Emily voulait que je vienne ici. Alors j'ai dit à mes parents que je partais en camp de vacances pour violoncellistse et me voilà. » répondit Grace.

Elena se leva et s'avança vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit. « Vous pouvez rentrer si voulez. » dit-elle à Leslie.

Leslie la suivit dans la maison. « J'apprécie beaucoup. » dit doucement Leslie. Elle s'assit sur le bras du fauteuil de Lucy et Lucy lui prit la main.

Elena se rassit sur le canapé, sa main cherchant une fois de plus Damon.

« La lignée de Leslie remonte à Rebekah Mikaelson. Grace nous a appelées car Emily le lui a demandé. On ne se connaissait pas du tout. Et je ne savais même pas qu'un des mes ancêtres me surveillait et se souciait assez de moi pour me contacter. Emily voulait juste me dire ce qui se passait. » Lucy se mordit la lèvre. « Pour que Leslie et moi puissions nous dire adieu s'il le fallait. Mais je ne pouvais pas en rester là. Alors, en passant par Grace, j'ai demandé son aide à Emily. Et Emily a dit qu'elle pouvait nous envoyer un champion, quelqu'un capable de vaincre le chasseur de vampire et de récupérer le pieu. Mais qu'on devrait aider de notre côté. Je ne pense pas que ça va être facile. »

Elena dit, « On devrait appeler Bonnie. »

« On va clairement avoir besoin de l'aide de ma cousine Bonnie. Mais on va avoir besoin d'autres choses. » dit Lucy.

« Il nous faut trois ancres, » ajouta Grace. « Deux d'entre elles sont ici. »

« Ce sont quoi ? » demanda Stefan.

« Elena et toi, en fait. Une ancre de sang, c'est toi, parce que tu es son frère. Une ancre émotionnelle, c'est évidemment Elena. Quelqu'un qui veut qu'il revienne autant que lui. »

« C'est le cas, » dit doucement Elena.

Grace roula des yeux. « Non, sans blague. Enfin bref, la troisième ancre est physique. Quelque-chose que Damon possédait ou portait. »

Elena sortit une chaine de sous son sweat. Au bout de la chaine pendait la bague de Damon. « Ça devrait marcher. »

Stefan la regarda. « Tu es allée dans la crypte. »

« Oui. »

« Tu n'étais pas censée quitter la maison. »

« Je sais. »

Stefan détourna le regard.

Grace haussa les épaules. « Très bien, on a nos trois ancres. On a également besoin d'un autre objet. C'est un pendentif qui appartenait à la sorcière Ayanna, puis à la sorcière Esther. Emily dit qu'on pourra l'utiliser pour canaliser une énorme quantité d'énergie, et il pourra bloquer Esther et Ayanna si elles essayent de nous arrêter. Vous savez où il est ? »

« Oui, » répondit Elena. « Il est dans une grotte souterraine. Celle où les vampires ne peuvent pas rentrer. »

« Je peux aller le chercher, » dit Jeremy. « Montre-moi juste le chemin le plus rapide. »

Grace dit, « Très bien. Et maintenant, on a besoin d'un horaire et d'un endroit. »

« Une fois que Jeremy est revenu avec le collier, pourquoi pas ici et maintenant ? » demanda Elena.

« Je suis partant pour ici et maintenant, » dit Damon. « Super partant en fait. »

« Grace secoua la tête. « Non. Le meilleur endroit serait là où il est mort, et environ à la même heure. »

« C'était ici, » dit Stefan. « Sur le proche. Vers sept heure, je crois. »

« Oh, non, désolée. Je voulais parler de sa mort humaine. » corrigea Grace. « J'imagine que cette maison n'était pas là à l'époque. »

Stefan semblait sidéré. « Où il est mort en tant qu'humain ? Oh. »

Damon lui enfonça le doigt dans les côtes. « Mec. Le chemin boueux où papa nous a tiré dans le dos ? C'est près de ce stupide terrain vide dont je m'ennuie déjà à mourir. Excusez le jeu de mot. »

Jeremy prit la parole, « Damon dit que c'était une route près d'un terrain, là où votre père vous a abattus. Vraiment, votre propre père vous a tués ? Ça craint. »

Damon se tourna vers lui, « Ouais, mais Stefan l'a mangé le lendemain. Donc on est plus ou moins quittes. »

Les yeux de Grace s'agrandirent, et elle regarda Stefan. « Wow. »

« Je sais où c'était en 1864, bien sûr. Ça peut prendre du temps de trouver où c'est maintenant cela dit. »Stefan plissa le front.

Elena dit, « Jenna avait un tas de vieille cartes de Mystic Falls. Elle ne les a jamais rendues à la société historique de Mystic Falls. Elles sont surement dans une boite dans le garage. »

Lucy dit, « En fait, le deuxième meilleur emplacement serait l'endroit dont Emily a parlé à Grace – un endroit où beaucoup de sorcière ont été brulées ? Si on ne peut pas canaliser l'énergie de son lieu de décès, ça marcherait aussi. »

Stefan hocha la tête et se leva. Il hésitât pendant une seconde. « Je vais d'abord aller chercher les cartes. Alors... on le fait vraiment ? C'est sûr ? » Il regarda Elena.

Elena se contenta de le regarder à son tour. « Y a-t-il le moindre doute, Stefan ? »

Stefan secoua la tête et s'en alla.

Elena se tourna vers Grace une fois que Stefan fut parti. « Tu peux... je peux lui parler ? »

Grace haussa les épaules. « Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour lui parler. Il peut t'entendre. Il est assit à côté de toi, et te regarde comme si tu étais la personne la plus incroyable ayant jamais marché sur terre. »

« C'est le cas, » dit Damon en souriant à Grace. « Tu ne la connais pas encore, mais c'est complètement le cas. »


	9. Chapter 9

Ndt : Merci à virginie06, Alexanee, Coco et Pattenrond pour leur reviews. Mes impressions sur massacre à la doubleuse (ou la vf de la saison 3 de TVD) sont à la fin du chapitre pour ceux que ça intéresserait.

Sopheliasophy précise que Grace est jouée par Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina dans Glee). C'est la petite amie de Michael Trevino (Tyler) dans la vraie vie. Elle a visité les plateaux de TVD à Covington et est amie avec le cast. Sopheliasophy a espéré pendant longtemps que Glee soit annulée pour que Jenna rejoigne la série. Comme ce n'est toujours pas arrivé...

* * *

« Et bien, c'est clair qu'il t'aimes. »

Elena sourit. Mais elle regarda autour d'elle et vit le salon bondé. Et son petit frère, dont la désapprobation était évidente.

Grace lui lança un regard vif et intéressé. « Tu veux monter en haut ? Avoir un peu plus d'intimité ? »

Elena hocha la tête et se leva. « Jeremy, peux-tu offrir quelque-chose à nos invités ? On revient vite. » Elle se tourna et monta dans sa chambre.

« Désolé, Jeremy. » dit Grace alors qu'elle se levait pour rejoindre Elena. « Je ne veux pas insulter tes talents de médium. »

« Hey, crois-moi, je ne veux rien avoir à faire là-dedans. » répondit Jeremy. « Jouer les médiateurs entre ma sœur et son petit-ami vampire décédé ? Non merci. »

« Comment de fois dois-je te le dire Jeremy ? 'Vampire décédé' c'est redondant. » commenta Damon en suivant Grace en dehors de la pièce.

Elena devint gênée alors qu'ils assirent tous dans sa chambre. « C'est bizarre. Je ne te connais même pas. »

« Oh, ça ira. Non pas que j'ai déjà fait ça auparavant ou quoique-ce soit de ce genre. Et je ne ferai rien de coquin. » dit Grace. « Mais vous êtes tous les deux très séduisants, donc je ne cherchait pas à vous offenser. Je veux dire, si je _voulais_ faire un truc à trois avec une nana et son copain vampire décédé, vous seriez en haut de ma liste, sans aucun doute. »

Elena rit, c'était un tout petit son, mais ça fit bondir le cœur de Damon. Ça faisait tellement longtemps. « Je pense que j'ai compris. Je veux juste savoir si Damon va bien. S'il est... je ne sais pas. Heureux ne semble pas être le mot correct. »

« Parle-lui directement, » suggéra Grace. « Il est juste à côte de toi. »

Elena se tourna vers l'endroit que Grace indiquait sur son lit. « Tu va bien ? Là où tu es, est-ce que c'est... sympa ? Ça à l'air idiot. Je veux juste savoir, est-ce que c'est paisible ? »

Damon hésita. « Mens-lui pour moi, d'accord ? » dit-il à Grace. « Je ne pense même pas pouvoir le dire à voix haute. »

« Oui, Elena. Il va bien. C'est juste, tu sais, ennuyeux et tout ça. »

« Je parie qu'il déteste ça, » dit Elena, « Damon ne supporte pas de s'ennuyer. » Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui, « Est-ce que j'ai besoin de préciser que je t'aime, et que tu me manques, et que je voudrais que tu sois là, vraiment là ? Cela va sans dire, pas vrai ? Parce que c'est la cas, du plus profond de mon cœur. »

« Oui, » dit Damon. « Pareil pour moi. Je t'aime. Je ne l'ai pas dit assez souvent quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. Et ça a été dur de te voir me pleurer. La semaine dernière, je t'ai tenue pendant toute la nuit, même si tu ne le savais pas. »

« Il t'aime. La semaine dernière, il est venu ici et t'a tenue pendant toute la nuit. Il dit qu'il t'a vue le pleurer. »

« Il est venu ? Il m'a vue ? » dit Elena, les yeux à nouveau plein de larmes. Elle les essuya avec le dos de sa main et dit avec passion, « Et bien, j'imagine qu'il n'y a plus aucun doute, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me crois enfin quand je te dit que je te choisis, Damon Salvatore ? Toi, pas ton frère. Personne d'autre. Jamais. »

« Et tu me crois quand je te dis que je te reviendrais toujours, Elena Gilbert ? »

Grace répéta, « Il te reviendra toujours. »

« Promis ? » demanda Elena, regardant directement là où Damon était assis et lui tendant la main.

« Croix de bois, croix de fer. » répondit Damon, amenant sa main près de la sienne.

« Croix de bois, croix de fer. » répéta Grace. « Wow, vous êtes trop mignon. Vous allez trop me faire pleurer. »

* * *

Malgré sa clause 'pas de truc coquin', Grace accepta finalement de donner à Elena un petit baiser rapide de Damon. C'était juste un bisou, mais ça illumina la journée de Damon. Ça illumina carrément sa vie après la mort.

Quand ils redescendirent, il en souriait encore, et Grace et Elena rougissaient toujours un peu.

Stefan avait la vieille carte déroulée sur la table de la cuisine, et Jeremy et lui l'étudiaient ensemble. Lucy et Leslie étaient sur le canapé, parlant doucement en se tenant la main.

Caroline et Bonnie étaient dans la cuisine, en train de faire du café et de servir du vin. Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux quand Elena et Grace entrèrent.

Caroline les salua. « Hey. Stefan et Lucy nous ont raconté. Alors où est-il ? » Elle regarda derrière Elena comme si elle pouvait voir Damon caché là.

« Hey, je suis Grace, mais vous le savez surement déjà. Damon est par là, » dit Grace en montrant un espace à côté d'Elena.

« Je ne suis pas certain de parler à Bonnie Bennett, » dit Damon. « Sa mère et elle m'ont fait tuer. »

Grace dit, « Damon vous dit salut à toutes les deux. »

Damon roula des yeux. « Super. Un autre ado médium qui joue au plus malin et pense tout savoir mieux que les autres. Fanta-putain-stique. »

Bonnie tendit la main et serra celle de Grace. « C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer. Je suis Bonnie, et voici Caroline. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une lignée de sorcière en Chine. »

« Duh, Bonnie, » dit Caroline. « Tu es centrée sur les USA. Et raciste. Est-ce que c'était raciste ? »

Grace secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas. C'est un plaisir pour moi aussi Bonnie. »

Damon regarda autour de lui et grommela. « Il y a trop de sorcières dans cette maison. Ça me donne la chair de poule. »

« Maintenant _ça_ pourrait être considéré comme du racisme, étant donné la situation. » lui dit Grace. Voyant le regard perplexe des autres, elle dit, « Damon est haut en couleur, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, je l'aime bien, mais vous êtes sure que vous voulez le récupérer ? »

Caroline réfléchit un moment. « Et bien... si ça rend Elena moins triste, alors je suppose que lui. »

Elena frappa l'épaule de Caroline. « Merci, Care. C'est bon de savoir que tu veilles sur moi. »

Bonnie dit, « Et bien, au moins tu souris. »

Elena regarda vers Damon, « Je ne peux pas le voir, mais je peux le sentir, vous savez ? Ça à l'air bizarre, » elle sourit encore. « Mais ça fait du bien. Le simple fait de savoir qu'on occupe le même espace fait du bien. »

Bonnie regarda dans la même direction, puis se racla la gorge. « Et bien j'imagine que c'est le bon moment pour dire que je ne sais pas ce qui a mal tourné avec le sort, Damon. Je suis désolée. Je sais que ce n'est pas suffisant, mais je le suis. »

« Ce n'était pas toi. C'était ta mère, » répondit Damon. En voyant le regard interrogateur de Grace, il dit, « Tu peux lui dire. Elle doit savoir. Sa mère a fait exprès 'd'oublier' une étape du sort afin qu'il échoue. J'aurais dû boire son sang avant d'essayer d'arrêter le cœur de Ric. »

« Wow. Tu es sûr que tu veux que je lui dise ça ? C'est un coup dur. Et l'histoire du sang ? C'est vraiment dégeu. Ok, alors. Hum... Bonnie, ta mère ne t'as pas expliqué tout le sort. Elle ne voulait pas que ça marche. Damon aurait dû boire ton sang avant d'essayer le sort. »

Bonnie était silencieuse. Puis elle hocha la tête et se tourna pour prendre des mugs dans le placard.

Elena tendit le bras et frotta l'épaule de Bonnie. « Hey. Donc ce n'était pas la faute de tes pouvoirs en fin de compte. »

Bonnie se contenta de secouer la tête. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Et bien, la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on peut réessayer maintenant qu'on sait où ça a cloché. Ça peut être le sort qu'on utilisera contre Ric la prochaine fois qu'on en a l'occasion, » dit Damon à Grace.

Grace hocha la tête. « Ok, au moins vous avez un plan. »

Damon sentit un léger coup dans la poitrine. Il baissa les yeux, puis les leva vers Jeremy. « Mec. Hey, Jeremy, sérieusement ? Je pensait qu'on en avait fini avec ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Grace.

Jeremy leva les yeux de la carte. « Damon, ce n'était pas moi. Je ne fais rien du tout, je le jure. »

Elena demanda d'une voix apeurée « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Damon ? »

Il y eu un autre coup. « Merde. Je ne sais quand je pourrai revenir. Je n'en sais rien. Putain, non, ne me faites pas partir maintenant. » Il regarda Grace. « Dis-le à Elena. Dis-lui que je reviendrai dès que possible. Dis lui que je le promets. Dis lui- »

Puis le sol disparu et Damon tomba.

* * *

Damon n'avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé pour les habitants de Mystic Falls. Aucun moyen de savoir s'il existait un rapport entre son temps et le leur. Il était là, sur son terrain, pendant d'interminables journées d'été ensoleillées. Le feu venait et repartait, mais il n'avait pas a subir la nuit et les couteaux. Personne ne venait le voir. Il avait plusieurs fois essayé sans succès de retourner dans la maison des Gilbert. Il pensait à toutes les choses qu'il aurait pu dire quand il en avait l'occasion. Il aurait dû en profiter pour parler à Stefan. Il aurait dû être plus gentil avec Jeremy. Il aurait dû demander à Grace d'embrasser Elena avec la langue pour lui.

Et maintenant, il était confronté à la possibilité que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il ai pu entrer en contact en eux. Cela énerva Damon. Plus il attendait ici que lui parviennent ses 'ordres', plus il s'énervait. Alors quand Esther décida de se montrer, Damon était fin prêt pour elle.

« Bonjour. »

« Je vous connais. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne pense pas que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Pas officiellement. »

« Ah bon ? Alors, laissez-moi me présenter. » Damon se leva et fit face à Esther. « Je suis l'homme qui va enterrer votre putain de chasseur de vampires. »

« Vraiment ? » Esther semblait très amusée par cette idée.

« Et une fois que j'aurai fini, je reviendrai détruire votre monde. Parce que cet endroit ? Cet Autre Côté dont vous semblez être si satisfaite, cet endroit est_ merdique_. Tout le monde ici mérite de ce faire botter les fesses, surtout vous. »

« Oh, tu es plein d'énergie, n'est-ce pas ? » Et tu es sûr de toi. Trop sûr de toi. Ça causera ta perte, comme la dernière fois. »

« On n'arrive à rien en jouant au gentil. »

« J'imagine que c'est vrai. »

« C'était vous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'avez poussé hors de la maison des Gilbert la dernière fois. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne me rappelle pas. » Esther lui sourit, « Il y a tellement d'amour dans cette maison. Tu agis par amour, n'est-pas, Salvatore ? Toute la vie, toutes tes petites et grandes décisions. Tu agis en fonction de ce que ton cœur te dicte. Pardon, te dictait. »

« Oui, et ? »

« Et mon champion, mon chasseur, tu vois... il n'a pas d'émotions. Rien pour l'ébranler, rien pour se dresser sur son chemin. Pas de distraction, un soldat pur et véritable. Il sait quelle est sa mission et rien ni personne ne peut interférer avec son objectif. Tu ne peux pas gagner, tu sais. Je pensais qu'il était juste de te le dire. Non seulement il ne peut pas être détourné de sa mission, il ne peut pas non plus être vaincu. »

« Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Ok, Ric a éteint son humanité, pas de surprise à ce niveau. Mais je me fous de savoir à quel point vous êtes puissante, aucune sorcière de peut créer un sort sans faille. Il doit y avoir un moyen de l'éliminer. »

Esther haussa les épaules. « Pas d'une façon que tu sera prêt à faire, je peut te l'assurer. »

« Oh, croyez-moi ma petite dame. Il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour tuer cet enfoiré. »

« Je pense que si. Tu le découvrira par toi-même cela dit. Ce fut un plaisir de te rencontrer, Damon. » Esther lui sourit légèrement, puis s'en alla.

Alors qu'Esther partait, Emily arriva. Elles se saluèrent poliment de la tête en se croisant.

« Est-ce qu'elle vient ici souvent ? » demanda Emily à Damon une fois qu'Esther eu quitté leur champ de vision.

« Non. C'est la première fois. Je voulais te demander... je sais que la sale garce a corrompu Ric à chaque fois qu'il est mort et est venu ici, mais pour Jeremy Gilbert ? Il est mort plusieurs fois lui aussi. Est-ce qu'Esther lui a parlé ? »

« Oh, non, » répondit Emily alors qu'ils asseyaient dans l'herbe. « Je marque les Gilbert quand ils tombent. Ils m'appartiennent. Ça a toujours été le cas. »

« Ah, c'est vrai que tu avait un faible pour Jonathan Gilbert. Je ne vois vraiment pourquoi ce que tu lui trouvait – mais tu avais surement tes raisons, puisque tu as crée les bagues pour son neveu et lui. »

« Je surveille Jeremy quand il me visite ici. Il ne fait que dormir jusqu'à son retour. Tu n'as rien à craindre pour lui. »

« C'est bon à savoir. Et bien, tu es là et je suis là, et je dois dire... attendre m'ennuie à mourir. »

« Regarde-toi Damon. Tu as fait un jeu de mot. » Emily lui sourit. « Les sorcières ont décidé. Nous sommes prêtes à faire notre partie du boulot pour te ramener. Cependant, il y a quelques compromis. »

« Ah oui ? Comme quoi ? Vous me renvoyez en petit bonhomme vert ou un truc du genre ? »

« Non, tu sera toi-même, plus ou moins. On te rendra plus fort et plus résistant, bien sûr, mais tu aura toujours ton apparence de vampire. On a trois sorcières sur terre, qui peuvent te créer un corps à partir des éléments. Tu te sentira comme avant. Cela dit, ce corps sera fait d'illusions. Fort, oui. Et tu aura les sens d'un vampire. Mais tu n'aura plus faim, plus besoin de sang ou d'autre forme de nourriture. Tu n'aura pas de vrai sang, alors ça devrait être évident. »

« En ce qui concerne- » Damon se racla la gorge. « Je peux 'être' avec Elena ? »

Emily lui jeta un regard plein de pitié. « Tu n'aura pas le temps pour ça, Damon. »

« Oh, crois-moi – je trouverai le temps. »

Emily soupira. « Oui, j'imagine que, techniquement, tu sera fonctionnel dans ce domaine. »

« Fantastique. »

« Mais comme je l'ai dit, tu n'aura surement pas le temps de batifoler. Pour cette fois, on te renvoi seulement pour 24 heures. »

« Comment je peux trouver Ric et le tuer en seulement un jour ? »

« Tu ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas ta première mission. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? »

« Quand Klaus a crée son premier hybride, les sorcières d'ici ont prêté serment. Les hybrides sont une abomination, bien plus que n'importe quel autre monstre. Les sorcières ont promis qu'ils seraient éliminés à la première opportunité qui se présentera. Le groupe de sorcières dont je t'ai parlé va nous faire tenir cette promesse, à toi et moi. »

« Chérie, j'ai tué des hybrides par-ci par-là. J'ai rempli ma part du contrat. »

« Oui, mais Klaus a encore quatre hybrides. Ta première mission est de les retrouver et les tuer. Alors les sorcières accepterons de te renvoyer plus longtemps avec pour mission de tuer Alaric Saltzman. »

« Tu veux que je tue des hybrides ? C'est pas une mission, c'est une fête. Je le ferai gratuitement. »

« Les noms des hybrides sont- »

« Me dire leurs noms ne me rendra pas la tâche plus difficile. Au cas où tu te poserai la question. »

« Jason Bacheldor, Sarah Ursher, Tyler Lockwood, Marissa Coykendall. »

« Aie, voilà le hic. » Damon fit une pause, puis dit. « C'est censé être une sorte de test ? Tu penses que je vais rechigner à tuer Tyler Lockwood ? Ce mec _m'a_ presque tué il n'y a pas si longtemps. Toute espèce de loups-garous est une menace pour les vampires. Je ne les tolère pas. J'aurais tué Tyler l'an dernier si je n'avais pas voulu éviter d'avoir à entendre Caroline pleurer sur son sort. »

« C'est ta mission. Débarrasse le monde des hybrides de Klaus, et on te renverra à nouveau. »

« C'est possible à faire en 24 heures ? »

« Les quatre hybrides sont à Mystic Falls. Klaus ne leur a jamais donné la permission de partir. »

« Ça devrait me simplifier la tâche. »

« J'ai un sort qui peut t'envoyer là-bas sous ta forme de fantôme. Trouve les hybrides pour pouvoir les localiser plus vite lorsque ta mission commencera. Il te faudra ensuite aller là où tes amis tenterons de te construire un corps. Tu devra être disponible pour pouvoir associer ton esprit à ton nouveau corps. Je serai là, pour assister Lucy, Bonnie et Grace Thomas. »

« Ok, sorcière, » Damon se frotta les mains. « Allons-y. J'ai des cœurs à arracher. »

* * *

Trouver les hybrides fut facile. Jason, Sarah et Marissa étaient dans le manoir de Klaus, en train de surveiller une équipe de déménageurs qui emballaient les œuvres d'art de Klaus et ses antiquités. Ils avaient pour ordre de fermer la maison pour de bon. Savoir que Klaus ne projetait pas revenir rendait Damon très heureux, mais il se demandait quels étaient ses plans pour Elena. Il était peu probable qu'il l'abandonne pour toujours.

Tyler fut encore plus facile à trouver. Il dinait avec Caroline au Grill. Damon s'assit à côté d'eux et les écouta parler. Ou plus précisément, Damon écouta Caroline parler à Tyler. Elle disait à Tyler que les sorcières allaient essayer de ramener Damon cette nuit, et à quel point Elena était déçue quand ils avaient découvert que l'endroit où Damon était mort se trouvait au milieu d'un nouveau quartier résidentiel. Plutôt que d'essayer de ramener Damon d'entre les morts dans le jardin de quelqu'un, ils allaient tenter le coup dans la maison où Bonnie entrait en contact avec les esprits des sorcières décédées.

Damon grimaça. Il détestait cette maison. Mais ils y avaient ramené les morts à la vie deux fois auparavant, alors ça semblait approprié. Damon apprit aussi que ça faisait seulement un jour depuis que Lucy et ses amies étaient arrivées en ville. Toutes ces journées interminable de l'Autre Côté n'équivalaient qu'à un jour à Mystic Falls. C'était difficile pour lui de se faire à l'idée.

Tyler demanda à Caroline s'ils avaient le temps de faire un câlin dans le sous-sol pour loups-garous avant le reste des événements. Caroline haussa les épaules, et dit qu'ils avaient tout le temps qu'ils voulaient, puisqu'elle ne prévoyait pas d'être là pour le retour de Damon. Les sorcières ne voulaient pas trop de personnes autour car c'était un sort délicat.

« Faites-vous autant de câlins que possible, tant que vous le pouvez, » leur dit Damon. Il eu un pincement au cœur en regardant Caroline et Tyler. Ils étaient juste si heureux ensemble. Mais un soldat a ses ordres.

Après avoir localisé les hybrides, Damon s'imagina dans la maison des Gilbert, et s'y retrouva. Elle était vide cela dit. Alors il se concentra uniquement sur Elena.

Et il disparu dans la pension des Salvatore. Elena était dans son placard, mais n'était pas dans le noir et ne pleurait pas. Elle chantonnait un peu en passant ses vêtements en revue. On aurait dit qu'elle préparait un tenue, ce qui étonna Damon. Oh, bien sûr. Les sorcières allait lui créer un corps. Emily n'avait rien dit sur la création de vêtements pour le corps en question. Il allait surement revenir tout nu.

Damon regarda Elena avec admiration. « Je t'aime. Tu es intelligente, compétente et prévoyante. Et tu ne veux pas que j'exhibe ma marchandise devant un groupe de jeune sorcière impressionnable. Pas cette chemise, par contre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai achetée. Elle me fait ressembler à un mec qui va a un rodéo. Pour faire le clown. » Il fut soulagé quand elle reposa la chemise.

Il pouvait entendre Stefan en bas, alors il la laissa à ses décisions vestimentaires et disparu vers son frère.

Stefan était dans le bureau, au téléphone. Damon fut plus que surpris d'entendre Katherine à l'autre bout du fil.

« J'apprécierai que tu y réfléchisse un peu Katherine. »

« Je sais, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas être plus précise. Tout est arrivé si vite cette nuit là. Ça devait être après dix heure, car on ne rentrait jamais du bal avant. »

« Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit après minuit. »

« Non, ce n'était si tard. Donc c'était surement entre 10h30 et minuit que votre père vous a abattus Damon et toi. »

« Je pense que tu as raison. Heureusement, Lucy Bennett dit qu'on a une marge de trois heures pour réaliser correctement le sort. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe s'il n'est pas fait correctement ? Il revient avec un bras qui lui sort de la tête ? » Katherine rit un peu. « C'est bizarre comme conversation. Honnêtement, on aurait pu croire qu'Emily se rappellerai de l'heure mieux que nous. Elle n'était pas prise pas les événements. Je pouvais à peine penser à cause de la verveine à ce moment. »

« Et Damon et moi on pouvait à peine penser à cause de la peur. Et de l'amour. »

« Oh, vous étiez tous les deux si amoureux de moi. » soupira Katherine. « Qu'est-t-il arrivé à mes gentils garçons ? »

Stefan ne dit rien pendant une seconde. « Tu sais ce qui s'est passé, Katherine. On est devenu des montres. »

« Oh, je t'en prie Stefan. Tu en es encore là ? Toute cette stupide haine de toi. Ça ne fait de bien à personne. Et si les sorcières pensaient qu'on était de si horribles montres, pourquoi gaspilleraient-elles tant d'énergie pour te ramener ton frère ? »

« Il faut un monstre pour éliminer un monstre. Ça n'a rien a voir avec la morale. »

« Et toi ? Comment tu vas depuis qu'on a parlé il y a quelques jours ? Les petits Gilbert sont au courant de tes activités extra-scolaires ? »

« Non, » dit Stefan.

Oh, Stef, pensa Damon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

« Non ? Ça ne doit pas être comme la dernière fois que tu es passé en mode éventreur. Tu étais beaucoup moins discret à l'époque. »

« Ce n'est pas comme ça. Je te l'ai dit. Damon m'aidait à me modérer. Ça se passait bien avant qu'il ne meure. »

« Mais plus maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai fait quelques erreurs. » dit Stefan. « Ça ne va pas se reproduire. »

« Bien sûr que non. Dans ce cas, je ne comprends pas la réticence que j'entends dans ta voix lorsque tu parles de ramener Damon, Stefan. On dirait que tu as besoin de lui. »

« Je l'ai laissé partir. »

« Vraiment ? C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes. »

« Pas cette fois. Je parle d'il y a longtemps. »

« Il y a deux ans, quand vous vous tourmentiez et que tu avais décidé qu'il devait être arrêté ? »

« Non, à l'époque où on était humains. Tu te rappelle de Cora et de ses fils, Daniel et Michael ? »

« Je me rappelle de Cora, bien sûr... votre gouvernante Irlandaise. Grassouillette, des taches de rousseurs et des cheveux châtains clairs. Elle désapprouvait mon comportement dévergondé, même si elle faisait plus que s'occuper de la maison de votre père, si je me souviens bien. »

« Oui. Elle a été la maitresse de mon père pendant des années. Daniel et Michael étaient mes demi-frères. Au début de l'année 1863, un mois après que Damon ai rejoint l'armée de la Confédération, Cora amenait un plat dans la salle à manger pendant le diner. Je ne me rappelle pas de ce que c'était. Un corbeau est entré par la fenêtre et a atterrit sur la chaise vide de Damon. Cora a jeté ce qu'elle portait, il y a eu un gros bazar, beaucoup de cris, mon père était furieux. Après ça, Cora m'a dit que c'était un présage de mort dans la famille. Elle m'a dit que mon frère était mort, que Damon était mort sur un champ de bataille et que l'oiseau essayait de nous le dire. Je l'ai entièrement crue. C'était comme si une partie de moi savait qu'il allait mourir à la guerre dès qu'il s'est engagé et nous a quitté. Alors quand Cora m'a dit ça... Je l'ai accepté. Je suis allé vers l'étang où on avait l'habitude de nager. J'ai grimpé sur le chêne près de l'étang, celui où on grimpait ensemble, et j'ai dit au revoir à mon frère. »

« Mais il n'était pas mort. »

« Non. Il est revenu trois semaines plus tard pendant que le régiment cherchait d'autres recrues en ville. Il est entré dans la maison, et Cora s'est évanouie. J'en ai presque fait de même. Mon frère était mort. J'avais passé trois semaines à le pleurer. Je l'avais laissé partir. Et il était là, ce n'était même pas un fantôme. Je n'ai jamais regardé Damon de la même façon. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, et je sais que ça a l'air dingue. Mais la partie de moi qui l'avait laissé partir n'a jamais vraiment cru qu'il était revenu. Pendant plus de cent ans. »

« Ça a l'air dingue, Stefan. Mais pas aussi dingue que votre gouvernante Irlandaise, et ses présages à deux balles. Elle n'aurait jamais dû t'effrayer comme ça. »

« On peut en débattre. L'étang dont je t'ai parlé ? Daniel s'est noyé dedans le lendemain du jour où Damon est reparti avec son régiment. Il avait seulement cinq ans. J'ai bien perdu un frère – Cora et ses présages n'avaient pas tort. »

« Je pense que je me rappelle de Michael en fait. Elle l'appelait Mickey. »

« Oh, oui. Bien sûr, Daniel était déjà mort quand tu es venue j'ai nous. Tu as connu Mickey cela dit. Il se cachait dans ton placard pour essayer de te voir t'habiller. »

« C'était un coquin. Je me rappelle l'avoir hypnotisé pour qu'il fasse des farces à votre père, mais il n'en avait presque pas besoin. »

« Après la mort de mon père, Cora a pris le nom de Mme. Salvatore et a insisté pour que tout le monde appelle son fils Michael Salvatore. Plus de 'Mickey' pour lui. Personne n'a protesté, et honnêtement, elle le méritait. Elle a été la maitresse de mon père plus de temps qu'il n'a été marié à ma mère après tout. »

« Le Stefan humain me manque. Ce que tu dis sur le fait de laisser partir ton frère il y a plus de cent n'a aucun sens pour moi maintenant. Mais ton histoire m'a fait désirer te rencontrer à nouveau tel que tu étais à l'époque. Retomber amoureuse de mon Stefan humain. »

« Katherine, ne fais pas ça, » dit Stefan.

« Très bien. Enfin bref, comme je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas sure que ton histoire soit logique au regard de tout ce qui se arrive en ce moment. C'était juste une erreur. Ce qui se passe n'en est pas une. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec la logique. Je voulais juste te le dire. Je ressentais le besoin te parler de la première fois que mon frère est mort à quelqu'un. »

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi et pas à Elena ? Ça fait maintenant une semaine que tu m'appelles, partage tes souvenirs de ton frère, et tu ne parles même pas d'elle. »

Stefan fit une pause, puis dit « Je ne peux plus parler à Elena. Quand elle a choisi mon frère au lieu de moi, ça a été comme si elle se fermait complètement à moi. Elle m'entend à peine, ne me regarde presque pas. J'ai sombré dans l'insignifiance dès qu'elle a décidé d'aimer Damon. Comme si les deux dernières années qu'on a passé à s'aimer, à essayer de nous retrouver, ne signifiaient plus rien pour elle. Elle ne pense qu'à lui. Sa mort a empiré la situation. Elle est figée dans le moment où elle a découvert son amour pour lui. Elle ne dépassera jamais ce stade si elle ne le laisse pas partir. »

« C'est une enfant, Stefan. Tu ne peux pas t'attendre à trop de sa part. Honnêtement, tu es celui qui doit lâcher prise. Tu dois la laisser partir. »

« Je ne peux pas, Katherine. Je ne peux pas. » Stefan prit une profonde inspiration. « Je vois encore un futur pour nous deux. Je peux sentir ce que ça ferait de la tenir à nouveau dans mes bras, sans que personne ne s'immisce entre nous. C'est son amour pour moi qui m'a sauvé de tout ce en quoi Klaus m'a transformé. Tu pense que je peux abandonner ça ? »

« Je ne peux pas te dire comment vivre ta vie, Stefan. Mais oui, tu devrais le faire. »

Damon ne pouvait plus continuer d'écouter. Il remonta les escaliers pour voir comment allait Elena. Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Stefan au téléphone.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle avait trouvé une vieille boite en bois dans le placard de Damon et la sortait.

« Oh, putain, » lui dit Damon. Tu ne veux pas ouvrir ça. Sérieusement. Repose la boite, Elena. On fait comme si t'avais rien vu. »

Mais non. Elle était Pandore, et c'était maintenant sa boite.

* * *

Ndt : Amis Lecteurs (quoique je ne sais pas si beaucoup de mecs lisent cette fic, mais comme je sais qu'il y en a qui adore TVD...). Je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai survécu à la vf de TVD.

Coco, je partage tes peurs pour les autres voix (mon pauvre Kol adoré, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont te mettre ? Mais vu que c'est pour l'instant un perso assez secondaire, il ne prendront peut-être pas la peine de le gâcher, j'ai remarqué que c'était souvent comme ça.)

Pour ces deux épisodes, l'Award de la pire voix va à 'Klaus' (Klaus sans accent = pas de Klaus, même si ça serait peut-être bizarre d'avoir l'accent british en français).

La réplique la plus mal traduite : le truc que Klaus a sorti sur « voir la queue du loup ». Comme si « depuis plusieurs lunes » ne se disait pas en français...

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ils s'amusent à couper des bouts de scènes sur nt1. D'accord, c'est des tout petits bouts, mais pour tous ceux qui adorent la série et qui ont une assez bonne mémoire, c'est agaçant.

Ils ont réussi à gâcher le coup de fil de SE, leur seule scène que j'aimais bien (mais bon, vu que le reste du temps je suis loin d'être leur plus grande fan...).

J'ai été surprise par la traduction correcte du « I want you to remember the things you felt while he was gone. » Je m'étais préparée à un massacre comme la transformation de « la chose la plus égoïste que j'aie jamais dit de ma vie » en « c'est très perso et c'est pas mon truc. »

Mais je pense qu'ils se réservent pour massacrer de plus belles scènes de DE :

- La scène du 3x19 : cinq minutes, mais seulement trois, quatre répliques : un vrai challenge ! On parie combien qu'ils réussissent ?

- le discours de Rose dans le même épisode

- et bien entendu leur coup de fil du 3x22 (oui, oui, c'est ma 2ème scène DE préférée ^^). Tellement de répliques à saccager, de parallèles avec d'autre scènes à effacer (si un seul parallèle survit, je serai étonnée). On parie combien qu'ils trouvent une troisième traduction différente pour « it's always gonna be Stefan » ?

Mais bon, curiosité linguistique, masochisme et plaisir pervers à critiquer, je risque de continuer à regarder. Et puis ça permet toujours de rigoler un bon coup.

A demain !


	10. Chapter 10

Ndt : Merci à virigine06, Coco, oceane et Alexanee (que je remercie doublement pour m'avoir fait remarquer que « ria » n'existe pas en français. Si à bien fait son boulot, les chapitres avec la faute corrigée ont été remplacés).

J'avais oublié « boucher » pour « ripper », à chaque fois ça me fait penser à Dexter. Leur excuse c'est surement que « éventreur » ne colle pas au lèvres; excuse plus que bidon car je ne pense pas que « veine de vénus » colle mieux aux lèvres que verveine. Je pense qu'ils font exprès de massacrer la vf pour que les gens regarde la vo et s'habitue à l'anglais ^^

Enfin, même pas 6 semaines (39 jours et quelques heures selon mon appli, trois ou quatre jours de plus pour ceux qui attendent les excellents sous-titres de la « blood & fangs team »).

Et j'imagine qu'on devrait avoir bientôt une nouvelle bande-annonce. Non pas que je me lasse de celle qu'on a eue pour le Comic-Con, mais quelques nouvelles scènes ne seraient pas de refus :)

Trêve de blabla, voici le nouveau chap !

* * *

Elena apporta précautionneusement la boite jusqu'au lit de Damon et l'y déposa. C'était une large boite à charnière, faite de bois couleur ambre, avec deux colombes gravées sur le dessus. Sous les colombes étaient visibles les initiales 'T.M.M.' Elle était très vieille et avait appartenu à la mère de Damon. Elle s'appelait Teresa Maria Maestri. Elena traça du doigt les initiales avant de saisir le loquet en cuivre.

Damon grimaça. Elena allait l'ouvrir. Elle allait l'ouvrir, et le secret qu'il avait caché à Stefan pendant plus de 160 ans allait lui être révélé.

Elle ouvrir la boite. Damon soupira, et s'assit à côté d'elle sur son lit. « Super, » lui dit-il. « Tu sais, c'est la première fois depuis que je suis mort que je me rappelle que tu peux être agaçante des fois. »

Il y avait des papiers et de plus petites boites à l'intérieur. Elena prit une enveloppe avec écrit dessus 'Dernières volontés et Testament de Damon Salvatore'. »

« Ok, si tu ouvres juste celle-là et ignore tout le reste, ça ira. » dit Damon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? » demanda Stefan depuis la porte.

« Ça, » dit Elena en montrant la boite. « Et ça. » Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe.

Il lui prit l'enveloppe des mains et la retourna dans ses mains. « Je n'ai jamais vu ce testament auparavant, mais je sais ce qu'il y a d'autre dans la boite. »

« Putain, c'est pas vrai, » dit Damon surpris.

« Tu le sais ? »

« Oui. Une partie des vieux bijoux de ma mère. Et des lettres de son amant en Italie. Je pense qu'il y a un vieux daguerréotype de lui là dedans. »

« Son amant ? » Elena fouilla dans les papiers jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un paquet de vieille lettres attachées ensemble par un ruban violet.

« Oui. Je ne sais rien sur lui à part son nom sur la photo et les lettres. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance, comme tu le sais, alors je ne l'ai jamais connue. Père a jeté toutes ses affaires hors de la maison, alors Damon a dû sauver ça sans que mon père ne le sache. Je l'ai trouvée dans la chambre de Damon après qu'il est rejoint l'armée. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais découvert que j'avais fouillé dedans. »

« Je ne pensais pas que ton Italien était assez bon pour que ça ait de l'importance pour être honnête. » dit Damon.

« Ton père a jeté toutes ses affaires ? Pourquoi ? »

« Leur mariage n'était pas très heureux. »

Damon grogna. « C'est un euphémisme, Stef. »

Elena atteignit le fond de la boite où se trouvait le vieux daguerréotype et le sorti. « Oh mon Dieu. » Elle le montra à Stefan. « Vous n'en avez jamais parlé ? »

« C'est assez évident quand on regarde la photo, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Damon. « Ouais, je suis un bâtard. Pas du tout un Salvatore. »

« Non. Ça n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux, Damon était mon frère malgré tout. Mais ça m'a aidé à comprendre pourquoi mon père avait du mal a regarder Damon. Pourquoi il me favorisait, même si je n'étais pas l'ainé. Et pourquoi je portais le nom du père de mon père, et Damon le nom du père de ma mère. Traditionnellement dans notre famille, ça aurait dû être l'inverse.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu le sache, Stefan. Je ne voulais pas que tu saches que je n'étais pas plus un frère pour toi que Danny ou Mickey. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pensais que ça ferait une différence. Je ne voulais pas que tu sache ça sur notre mère non plus. Ce genre de chose avait de l'importance à l'époque. Plus maintenant. Mais à l'époque, j'avais peur que tu la vois différemment si tu le savais. Et puisque j'étais le seul à te parler d'elle, je pensais que c'était important que tu penses à elle comme à une sainte. C'était idiot. C'était une vraie personne avec de vrais rêves qui a fait de vraies erreurs. Je te l'ai caché et j'en suis désolé. » dit Damon à son frère. « Merde. Pourquoi je n'arrive à te dire ça que lorsque tu ne peux pas m'entendre ? »

« Alors tu penses que ton père savait ? » demanda Elena. Elle ouvrit une petite boite et en sortit une bague sertie de grenat et d'une perle, la tourna dans un sens puis dans l'autre et la remit sur le coussin de sa boite. »

« Elle est à toi, bien sûr » lui dit Damon. « Tout ceci est à toi. Tu le saurais si tu lisais le testament. »

« C'était obligé. Ça explique pourquoi ils ont quitté l'Italie pour venir ici aussi. Ils venaient tous les deux de familles très fortunées, ils avaient aucune raison de partir. Mais ils sont arrivés ici à peine deux ou trois mois avant que Damon ne naisse. Je suppose qu'ils ne voulaient pas que leur famille à la maison fasse le calcul. »

Elena reprit la photo et toucha doucement le visage de l'homme. « C'est incroyable. Ils se ressemblent tellement. Je sais de quelle couleur sont les yeux de cette homme même si la photo est grise. » Elle retourna la photo. « Francis Graziano. Je me demande si elle vous aimiez beaucoup. Je parie que oui. Qu'est-ce que les lettres racontent ? »

« Mon italien n'est pas très bon, j'en ai peur. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit meilleur, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'oreille pour les langues comme Damon. Il aurait été capable de lire ces lettres même quand il était gamin. Ma mère lui parlait Italien tous les jours, et c'est elle qui lui a appris à lire et à écrire. Il m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais su très bien parler anglais. Mais mon père ne nous laissait pas parler italien après sa mort, alors je n'ai pas appris. »

« Alors tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elles racontent ? »

Stefan secoua la tête.

« Elles parlent d'un amour éternel, » répondit Damon pour lui. « Elles parlent d'un amour si vaste et grand que la mort ne pouvait pas y toucher. Ils allaient s'enfuir ensemble, ils avaient tout planifié. Mais Francis est mort en tombant de son cheval quelques jours avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient pour la France. Ma mère, déjà enceinte de moi, a dû trouver un pigeon pour l'épouser avant que ça ne se voit. Giuseppe était ce pigeon. Il ne lui a jamais pardonné, et à moi non plus. Ma mère a continué à écrire dans lettres à Francis même après sa mort. Elles aussi sont dans la boite. Quand elle est morte, et que j'étais seul dans une maison avec un père qui me haïssait, et un petit frère encore bébé qui n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, c'était ces lettres qui m'ont appris à aimer. Ces lettres m'ont montré à quoi l'amour ressemblait, ce qu'on ressentait, ce que ça valait. Pourquoi il fallait se battre pour ça. »

Elena remit les lettres et le daguerréotype dans la boite. Elle tendit la main. « Je vais aussi remettre son testament à l'intérieur. »

Stefan commença à lui donner, puis recula. « Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait l'ouvrir ? »

Elena le regarda fixement, puis secoua la tête. « Pourquoi ? Damon n'est pas mort, pas vraiment. Ce serait bizarre de lire son testament et de le revoir ce soir. »

« C'est bon. » dit Damon. « C'est un peu morbide, mais ça ne me dérange pas. J'aimerais bien te voir avec les bijoux de ma mère en fait. Ses mains ressemblaient beaucoup aux tiennes. . Je suis sûr que ses bagues t'iraient.

Stefan s'assit à côté d'elle, l'enveloppe toujours dans sa main. « Il est mort, Elena. Qu'il revienne brièvement ce soir ou pas, il est mort. Rien de ce qui arrivera ce soir ne va changer ça. »

« Tu n'en sais rien, » dit impatiemment Elena. « Tu ne peux pas le savoir. » Elle secoua de nouveau la tête et dit, « Pourquoi tu le laisses déjà tomber ? »

« Ouais, Stef ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Damon à son frère.

« Ces dernières 24 heures tu as flotté sur un petit nuage, Elena. Comme... comme si un c'était produit. »

« Et c'est le cas. Pourquoi tu ne le vois pas ? »

« Je ne peux pas te regarder revivre tout ça. Même Lucy dit que personne n'a jamais essayé de faire ce qu'elles s'apprêtent à tenter. Il n'y aucune garantie, aucune promesse. J'ai peur pour toi. Peur que tu sois anéantie par ça. Qu'on doive recommencer à laisser Damon partir. »

Elena lui prit le testament des mains, le mit dans la boite et ferma le couvercle. « Tu as tort, Stefan. Des promesses ont étaient faites. Damon m'a promis. » Elle se leva, et souleva précautionneusement la boite. « Je m'en fiche si je suis la seule à avoir foi en lui ce soir. Ce n'est pas important. Il revient vers moi, c'est ça qui est important. Il revient vers _toi_ aussi. »

Stefan se leva lui aussi, se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Tu étais censée être ma petite amie, pas la veuve de mon frère. Tu as effacé tout notre passé, Elena, notre passé commun. »

Elena emporta la boite jusqu'au placard. Elle ferma la porte, et fit face à Stefan. « Ce n'est pas vrai. Honnêtement, je n'ai pas effacé notre passé. Et je suis désolée si je t'ai fait sentir seul dans cette épreuve. Mais ce que je ressens pour Damon ? Tu dois l'accepter, Stefan. Je le choisis. »

« Je sais, Elena. Tu as été très claire. »

« Apparemment pas, car tu ne m'écoutes pas. Je_ choisis _Damon. Tu continues à vouloir que je dise ça au passé, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Ce n'est pas du passé pour moi. Je le choisis tous les jours, mort ou pas. Qu'il soit ici où je peux le voir, le toucher et être avec lui ou pas. Parce que même quand il est de l'Autre Côté, il existe toujours. Il y a toujours un endroit où il est présent. Et tant que c'est vrai, alors je _continuerai de le choisir_. Chaque jour, consciemment. La même décision à chaque seconde. Il n'est pas question de le laisser partir, pas pour moi. » Elle regarda Stefan, et Damon pouvait jurer voir une lueur d'acier dans son regard. « Alors accepte-le, Stefan, ou vas-t'en. Tu a compris ? »

Stefan hocha la tête, son visage figé et dur. « Tu ne me laisses pas beaucoup le choix, Elena. Mais de toute façon, c'est toujours comme ça. »

* * *

Le trajet en voiture fut tendu.

Damon s'assit derrière Elena et Stefan pendant le trajet jusqu'à la maison des sorcières, et leur raconta des blagues et des devinettes pour rompre le silence. Ses deux personnes préférées au monde - ou dans n'importe quel autre univers – n'arrivaient pas à être joyeuses ensemble. Ils allaient tous être réunis. Pourquoi fallait-il que la situation soit si sinistre ?

Malgré l'atmosphère lugubre dans la voiture, Damon commençait à s'exciter. Dans deux, trois heures, il sera capable de prendre à nouveau Elena dans ses bras. Il pourra lui dire tout ce qu'il voudra sans avoir besoin de crétins d'ados pour traduire. Il sera capable d'étreindre son frère. Il sera capable de lui botter les fesses jusqu'à Tombouctou pour s'être comporté comme un con avec Elena et pour l'avoir contredite. Après tout ça, après le feu, la peur, le désespoir, les couteaux... il rentrait enfin à la maison.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison, Damon eu une visiteuse sur le siège à côté de lui.

« Hello. Tu peux encore la raconter ? Celle de l'homme avec un canard sur la tête ? » Tatia rigola. « C'était drôle. »

« Salut ma puce. Tu participes au voyage ? »

« C'est un jour important pour Elena. J'essaye de l'observer quand des choses importantes se produisent. Elle est à la fois heureuse et triste. »

« Ah, oui... mais elle ne pleure plus, tu vois ? Alors plus besoin de continuer avec tes charmantes analogies pour décrire le chagrin. Elle sait que je rentre à la maison. »

« Oui. C'est merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? De penser à rentrer à la maison ? C'était ma maison aussi. Ça ne ressemblait pas à ça, bien sûr. Mais c'était ma maison et c'était merveilleux. Katherine rentre aussi à la maison, tu sais. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Pour lui, » dit Tatia en montrant Stefan en face d'elle. « Elle était très triste quand il lui a dit que tu étais mort. Elle a pleuré pour toi, mais elle a pleuré encore plus pour lui. Parce qu'il t'avait perdu. »

« Et bien, c'est surprenant. Notre Katherine est une grande sensible en fin de compte. La Reine de la Méchanceté a une faiblesse. »

« Elle l'aime beaucoup, mais il ne la croit jamais. »

« Et bien, peut être qu'un jour il le fera. Merde, peut-être que ça résoudrai cet éternel triangle amoureux. Pour chaque Salvatore, un double de Petrova. Et ils vécurent tous heureux pour toujours. »

Tatia se contenta de le regarder. « Tu penses que tu vivra, heureux ou pas ? »

« Je le sais. »

« Je l'espère. Je ferai des vœux pour toi, les vœux que tu sois heureux, que tu vives. »

Damon mit un bras autour de Tatia, et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue, la faisant encore pouffer de rire. « Je te souhaite la même chose, ma jolie. »

* * *

Son bras toujours sur les épaules de Tatia, Damon suivit Stefan et Elena vers le groupe qui se rassemblait devant la maison des sorcières. Il y avait un large cercle tracé dans la poussière, et une centaine de bougie l'entourant. Jeremy et Leslie étaient en train d'installer plus de bougies pour que Lucy et Bonnie les allume avec leur esprit. Il y avait aussi des torches empilées en attendant que quelqu'un les assemble. Grace était assise près de la porte, et étudiait un bloc-note avec une lampe torche. Elle leva les yeux dès qu'ils entrèrent et les salua.

« Hey, c'est qui que tu as amené avec toi ? » demanda Grace en montrant Tatia.

Elena et Stefan pivotèrent.

« Quoi ? Où ça ? » demanda Elena.

« Elle marche à côté de Damon. Elle te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais avec un style vieillot, genre personnage de la Renaissance. »

« Damon est là ? »

« J'étais avec vous pendant tout le trajet. J'étais à la pension lorsque vous étiez déterminé à vous rendre malheureux. Et elle, » dit Damon en rapprochant Tatia de lui, « c'est Tatia. C'est ma copine de secours au cas où ça ne marche pas entre nous, Elena. Tout le monde a besoin d'un double Petrova de secours. »

Tatia rit, mais dit ensuite, « Je ne suis pas un double. Je suis l'original. »

« Oh, ouais, j'avais oublié. »

Grace sourit à Damon. « Damon est venu avec vous, il traine avec vous depuis un moment. Tu es de super bonne humeur, Damon. »

« Oh que oui. »

Stefan dit calmement, « Alors Damon nous a regardé aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, et il a amené Tatia avec lui. »

Jeremy leva les yeux. « C'est qui Tatia ? »

« La première fille pour laquelle des frères vampires se sont battus. » lui dit Damon. « Ta sœur n'est que la copie carbone de la petite dame ici présente. »

Elena regarda son frère d'un air abasourdi « Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi il a amené Tatia ? »

« Pour le spectacle. C'est un événement important pour l'Autre Côté, tu sais. » répondit Damon.

Grace secoua la tête. « Il dit qu'elle est venue pour regarder. C'est perturbant. Tout le monde doit se taire un moment pendant que j'essaye de lire les notes que j'ai prises quand Emily me dictait la formule. Et quand je dis tout le monde, c'est valable pour toi aussi Damon. »

Damon fit mine de se zipper les lèvres. Tatia et lui s'assirent près de Grace, et Damon essaya de regarder les notes. Grace lui lança un regard noir.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est un peu distrayant. Pourquoi nous n'iriez pas là-bas ta copine et toi ? »

« Très bien. Viens mon cœur. » Damon et Tatia allèrent sous un arbre en pente d'où ils pouvaient voir ce qu'il se passait. Quand Elena demanda, Jeremy pointa le doigt dans leur direction.

Elena dit, « Tu nous as surement entendus Stefan et moi à la pension. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu lui faire comprendre. Je ne sais pas si on n'arrive pas à communiquer, ou si on arrive pas à s'entendre à ton sujet, mais c'est frustrant. Il pense que tu es mort, et je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Parce que notre histoire ne peut pas se finir comme ça, ce n'est pas possible. »

Stefan leva les yeux, et jeta un coup d'œil vers Elena.

« Il peut t'entendre, souviens-toi, » lui rappela Damon. « Bien sûr tu ne peux pas m'entendre, alors ce conseil est assez inutile. »

Elena continua, « Je vais rester ici, sachant que tu es là et qu'on sera bientôt ensemble. »

Tous les trois restèrent assis dans un silence très agréable. Damon observait son frère avec attention. Il y avait clairement quelque-chose de troublant chez Stefan. Il assemblait les torches et les installait en cercle, mais il était clairement distrait. Jeremy, en versant de l'eau dans un large bol, éclaboussa les chaussures de Stefan, mais il ne le remarqua même pas. Damon savait ce qu'un tel niveau de stress voulait dire chez son frère. Rien de bon, c'était clair. Quelqu'un avait envie de sang, de sang frais et humain. Damon se demanda si Elena avait pensé à mettre deux ou trois bouteilles dans son sac.

Lucy appela Elena. « On est prêtes. C'est l'heure. Tu dois venir et te mettre dans le cercle. »

Elena et ses compagnons fantômes se levèrent et descendirent la pente jusqu'au cercle. Tatia resta à l'extérieur tandis que Damon et Elena se mirent au milieu du cercle.

« Je t'envoie plein de vœux, des vœux de joie et de bonheur, » cria Tatia. « Je te les envoie comme la rose envoie ses pétales dans le vent. »

« Merci, c'est super. » répondit Damon. Il vit Emily marcher vers eux à grand pas et la salua de la main. Emily hocha la tête, puis se mit derrière Grace. Grace se tint au bord du cercle, tenant le pendentif dans une main, le bloc note dans l'autre. Lucy et Bonnie se mirent à ses côtés.

Grace se tourna vers Emily et lui lança un joyeux « Salut ! », puis en se replongea dans son livre.

Stefan rejoignit Elena au milieu du cercle. Lucy leur apporta une coupe et un couteau. « Ça ne fait mal qu'une seconde, » dit-elle. Lucy fit une petite entaille à la main de Stefan et la pressa pour verser son sang dans la coupe avant que l'entaille ne se referme. Elle fit pareil avec Elena. Stefan renifla et ses lèvres blanchirent lorsque la main d'Elena fut entaillée.

« Accroche-toi frangin, » lui dit Damon, « Je t'en prie. »

Elena tira la chaine qui était son sous haut et en enleva la bague de Damon. Elle la lâcha dans le sang au fond de la coupe. Puis elle plaça la coupe au sol entre Stefan et elle. « Comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle à Grace, qui hocha la tête.

Elena et Stefan joignirent leurs mains. « Aie, » dit Elena, « Pas si fort. » Elle sourit légèrement à Stefan mais il resta impassible. Il essayait de ne pas respirer.

« Du calme, Stef, » dit Damon. « Du calme. Ne mange pas ma copine. Tu as dit que tu ne le ferais pas, tu te rappelles ? »

« On y va les gars, » Grace prit une profonde inspiration et dit, « Attendez – je peux dire à quel point c'est cool ? Je veux dire, c'est super cool pour moi. C'est genre, mon premier vrai sort et c'est genre mon premier grimoire, » elle montra son bloc-note Hello Kitty, « J'aurais voulu que Mme. Lee soit là pour me voir. »

« Bébé sorcière, mets toi au boulot. »

« Et bien, excuse-moi M. Grognon. Je profitais du moment. » Elle reprit une profonde inspiration, et dit « Thes mattos statis domine luctis nocte mort vite caenum. Domine luctis nocte mort. » Elle tendit le bloc-note pour que Bonnie et Lucy puissent le lire. Elles commencèrent à psalmodier avec elle.

Les flammes des bougies et des torches vacillèrent. Damon commença à sentir un chatouillis dans sa colonne vertébrale. « Il se passe un truc, sorcière, » cria-t-il.

« Prépare-toi, Damon, » lui dit Emily. « Les sorcières de mon côté poussent. Tu dois entrer dans ton corps dès qu'il apparaît. Tu devra forcer pour rentrer dedans. Ça risque d'être difficile. »

« Oh, je suis prêt, Emily Bennett. Quoique ce que tu viens de dire est assez pervers, si tu veux mon avis. »

Grace buta sur un mot, tout comme Lucy et Bonnie. Elles recommencèrent, et se trompèrent à nouveau. Les torches vacillèrent une fois de plus. Damon ne sentait plus le chatouillis.

« Emily ! » cria Damon, « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je pensais que le collier empêcherai Esther de nous bloquer. »

Emily secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas Esther. On est trop fortes, et elle ne peut pas arrêter ça. Il y a un autre problème. »

Emily marcha jusqu'au milieu du cercle et posa ses mains sur la tête d'Elena en fermant les yeux. « Cette ancre marche parfaitement bien. Tout ce qu'elle désire, c'est ton retour. »

Elle s'avança jusqu'à Stefan et posa ses mains sur sa tête. « Il résiste. »

Grace arrêta de psalmodier et leva la main pour dire aux autres de s'interrompre « Je suis désolée, mais Stefan ? Tu pourrais... hum... tu pourrais, genre, vraiment vouloir que ça marche ? Emily dit que tu es le problème. Tu dois essayer plus fort. »

Stefan, accablé, regarda Elena, puis les trois sorcières. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Et bien, il est clair qu'une partie de toi ne veut pas que ton frère revienne, et j'ai petite sœur, alors je comprends tout à fait. Mais ça merde un peu avec le sort pour notre côté. »

Stefan secoua la tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Ce n'est pas ça. Je veux que ça marche. »

Grace haussa les épaules. « Ok, on essaie encore. » Elle recommença l'incantation et les cousines Bennett l'imitèrent.

Emily resta dans le cercle et observa attentivement Stefan.

« Pauvre Stefan. Toujours en guerre contre lui-même, » dit Emily à Damon. « J'ai peur d'avoir à résoudre son combat intérieur à sa place. Je pense pouvoir apaiser sa soif de sang suffisamment longtemps. »

Emily posa ses mains sur la tête à Stefan et commença à réciter une autre incantation. Au contact de ses mains, Stefan se relaxa, même s'il ne pouvait pas vraiment les sentir. Damon, fasciné, regarda un rayon de lumière sortir des mains d'Emily pour aller dans la tête de son frère.

Le chatouillis revint dans la colonne de Damon. Les sorcières psalmodièrent plus fort, le vent souffla autour de ceux qui étaient dans le cercle.

Une colonne de terre et de poussière tourbillonna à côté de Damon, entre Elena et lui. La colonne tourbillonna de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à arriver au même niveau que la tête de Damon. La poussière prit forme. La forme de Damon.

Damon n'était pas sûr de savoir quand bouger. Il jeta un œil vers Emily, qui secoua légèrement la tête. Ok, il pouvait attendre. Il regarda vers Elena, qui avait fermé les yeux, souhaitant son retour avec chaque fibre de son corps, ses lèvres récitant l'incantation avec les sorcières. Et il regarda son frère, qui avait les larmes au yeux et qui regardait le ciel comme s'il espérait voir Damon en tomber tel un ange déchu.

Et alors la poussière ressembla de plus en plus à Damon, il souhaita soudain que le sac dans lequel se trouvait ses vêtements soit un peu plus près. Parce que, oui, il revenait bel et bien nu.

Quand le corps de poussière devint finalement un vrai corps, Damon ferma les yeux et essaya de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il était collant. Et lourd. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était léger et libre en tant que fantôme. Il s'était habitué à une certaine sensation de légèreté, et avait maintenant la sensation de peser une tonne.

Une fois glissé dans le corps que les sorcières avaient fait pour lui, il s'écroula sous son poids.

« Des cendres aux cendres, de la poussière à la poussière. » Damon respira bruyamment à l'aide de poumons et d'une gorge qui ne marchaient vraiment pas bien.

Damon ne pensait pas pouvoir se lever. Tout était juste trop lourd. Ses membres étaient comme du ciment.

Il senti des bras le saisir et réussit à lever assez la tête pour voir que c'était son frère qui soutenait son poids et le soulevait du sol. « Merci, » croassa Damon.

Stefan hocha la tête, des larmes se formant et coulant le long de son visage. « Tu étais mort. »

« Je sais, frangin, » dit Damon, sa voix un peu plus claire. « Je l'étais, je le suis. Tu avais tort, mais tu n'avais pas tort. »

Elena les enlaça tous les deux. « Tu es à la maison, » pleura-t-elle, « tu es là. »

« Je le suis, » dit Damon, finalement capable de lever le bras et de l'enlacer à son tour. Il la serra fort, tout comme son frère le serrait. « Je le suis. »

* * *

Ndt : « Le **daguerréotype** est un procédé photographique mis au point par Louis Daguerre. Il produit une image sans négatif sur une surface en argent, polie comme un miroir, exposée directement à la lumière. » (source : wikipédia)

Sopheliasophy précise qu'elle sait quelle a pris certaines libertés en donnant à la mère de Damon un daguerréotype de son amant pendant les années 30, ou le début des années 40 (selon l'age que vous donnez à Damon – perso, Ian ayant à peine 30 ans au début de la série, et TVD passant sur la CW, je tranche pour 24 ans + 164 ans, of course. C'est l'age sur lequel s'accorde les fans de toute façon.)

Le daguerréotype ayant été sorti officiellement en 1839, il est peu probable que deux jeunes amants, peu importe leur fortune, aient pu échanger leur photos à l'époque où Teresa Maria voulait s'enfuir. Alors elle nous demande jouer le jeu ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Ndt : Déjà le chap 11 ! Merci à virginie06 et Coco pour leur reviews !

* * *

Après s'être nettoyé, habillé et avoir embrassé sa copine plusieurs douzaines de fois (et après avoir embrassé les autres filles pour montrer sa gratitude), Damon convoqua un conseil de guerre autour de la table de cuisine des Gilbert.

« Il n'y a vraiment pas assez de place ici, » remarqua Damon. « Mais j'imagine que c'est plus sûr que la pension. » Il tenait la main d'Elena, qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le toucher pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel. Il ressentait le même besoin. Elle avait une de ses mains bandée, tout comme la dernière fois qu'il avait été avec elle en chair et en os, alors c'était comme si ces deux dernières semaines n'étaient jamais arrivées. Comme s'il ne l'avait jamais quittée.

Emily disparut de l'Autre Côté pour rediscuter avec le groupe de sorcières. Elle reviendrait avec la localisation d'Alaric Saltzman. Tatia, elle, était restée avec Damon et était maintenant perchée sur un tabouret, regardant Jeremy avec fascination.

« Un si joli garçon, » chantonna-t-elle en tendant la main pour essayer de lui toucher les cheveux.

Jeremy tenta chasser sa main, mais ne pouvait bien sûr pas l'atteindre. Il regarda Damon avec de grands yeux. « Tu peux la faire s'arrêter ? »

« Oh, fais avec. Elle t'aime bien. Et c'est génial pour elle d'être avec des personnes qui peuvent vraiment la voir. »

Grace intervint, « Je la trouve plutôt gentille. »

« Ouais, mais elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ma sœur, alors c'est vraiment flippant. »

« Fais... Avec. » répéta Damon. « Ok, alors voilà le deal – Je ne peux pas vous donner les détails de ma mission. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Bonnie.

« Je ne peux pas. On doit faire comme ça. » Damon surprit le regard de Grace. « Mais toi, tu sais, pas vrai ? Tu es la fille qui sait tout. »

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Damon vit le sourire de Grace disparaître. Elle répondit avec gravité, « Oui. Je le sais. Emily et moi en avons parlé. »

Damon se tut pendant une seconde. « Ok. » Il regarda les autres autour de lui. Les sorcières, les fantômes (il se comptait dedans), les vampires, le double, l'humain. « Il y a eu beaucoup de morts dans cette ville. Il semble qu'il y ait toujours une guerre par ici, et je pense qu'on peut s'attendre à d'autres victimes. Alors avant que tout ne reparte en vrille, je veux juste dire à tout le monde ici présent que j'apprécie ce que vous avez fait ce soir. Pendant que j'étais loin d'ici, j'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour penser à ce que ça voulait dire d'être en vie, et ce que ça voulait dire de ne pas l'être,. Et j'ai réalisé que je ne vous ai pas assez remerciés quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. Je n'ai pas assez dit que j'étais désolé. » Damon regarda son frère, tout en serrant plus fort la main non blessée d'Elena. « Alors j'en profite maintenant. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Damon. » dit Jeremy la bouche en cœur. Tatia gloussa. Elle ressaya de lui caresser les cheveux et il baissa la tête.

« Oh ouais, et je ne t'ai clairement pas assez botté les fesses, petit Gilbert. Je dois te briser le cou deux ou trois fois pour toutes les conneries que tu m'as fait subir quand j'étais mort. » Damon fit une pause, puis dit « Quelqu'un sait où sont Caroline et Tyler ce soir ? »

Elena secoua la tête, mais Bonnie dit, « Ils sont ensemble, ça c'est sur. Caroline se plaignait tout à l'heure car leurs mères leur surveillent constamment ces temps-ci, et ils n'ont aucune intimité. »

Damon hocha la tête. « Très bien, je n'aurais qu'à leur parler plus tard dans ce cas. Ok, c'est tout. Partez vous reposez. Plus d'excitation pour vous. Plein d'excitation prévue ce soir pour Elena et moi. » Il leur montra son téléphone. « Elena a été assez sympa pour rentrer le numéro de tout le monde là-dedans, donc si j'ai besoin de l'aide d'une sorcière, je vous enverrai un message. »

Lucy dit, « Je ne comprends pas. Tu as seulement 24 heures, c'est ça ? On ne devrait pas préparer un plan pour amener Ric ici ? On a beaucoup de boulot à abattre en très peu de temps, non ? »

Damon essaya de penser à une bonne explication à leur fournir, une qui leur clouerait le bec et les ferait partir pour qu'il puisse filer en douce et éliminer ses cibles. Avant qu'il n'ait eu à répondre, il fut soulagé de voir qu'Emily était arrivée à leur table.

« Hey, c'est le général Bennett en personne. Qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous, Emily ? Pousse-toi Stefan, tu la colles. »

« Elijah Mikaelson est mort. »

« Non, » dit Damon en secouant la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas possible. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? » demanda Elena en lui tirant sur la main.

Grace répondit, « Un certain Elijah est mort. »

Elena se couvrit la bouche. « Non. Mon Dieu, non. »

Tatia glissa de sa chaise et tombant au sol en hurlant.

Stefan sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro. « J'appelle Rebekah. » Il quitta la table, et partit dans le salon.

Les bruits que faisait Tatia étaient assourdissant pour Damon, Emily, Jeremy et Grace. Ils se couvrirent tous les oreilles. Damon, montrant Tatia, cria à Jeremy, « Fais-la partir. »

« Comment ? » demanda Jeremy en criant.

Damon roula des yeux. « Et bien, comment tu faisais pour me virer ? Elle n'a pas de bouton off, j'ai déjà vérifié. Alors à moins que tu veuilles qu'un singe hurleur nous explose les tympans, fais quelque-chose. »

Jeremy haussa les épaules en gardant ses oreilles couvertes.

Damon s'avança vers Tatia. « Hey, là. Hey ma jolie, tout va bien. Il est juste mort, tu sais. C'est pas un gros problème. »

Tatia arrêta de gémir. Elle leva son visage couvert de larmes vers lui. « Mon amour. Je dois aller le chercher. » dit-elle dans un sanglot. Alors elle tremblota et disparut.

Damon se leva. « Dieu merci, ça c'est fait. Où est-ce que Ric l'a attrapé ? » demanda-t-il à Emily.

« Montréal. Il avait plus de dix-mille descendants. Il sont tous mort il y a une heure. »

« Emily dit que Ric a tué Elijah au Canada il y a environ deux heures. Alors même s'il voulait venir ici, il n'est pas prêt d'arriver. » dit Damon aux autres.

« Il vient par ici, Damon. » répondit Emily. « Klaus était avec Elijah et a à peine réussit à s'échapper. Le chasseur traque Klaus, et Klaus vient ici. » Elle montra Elena de la tête. « Pour elle. »

« Alors ce truc que vous vouliez que je fasse, on le remet plus tard, pas vrai Emily ? On se concentre sur Klaus et Ric pour l'instant. »

Emily secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas changer le marché que tu as passé avec le conseil des sorcières, Damon. Pour qu'il reste valable, tu dois remplir ta partie du contrat. Si tu veux que l'on accepte de te renvoyer ici plus tard, alors tu dois honorer le marché que tu as fait. »

« Putain. » Damon frappa ses mains sur la table, faisant sursauter Elena. « Alors on risque un génocide, Emily. Combien de descendants a Klaus, en comptant ceux de Mystic Falls ? »

« Des enfants monstres d'Esther, Klaus a été le plus prolifique. Il a plus de trente-mille descendants. C'était une sorte de hobby pour lui. »

« Mon frère en faisant partie. Ainsi que Katherine, Caroline et Abby. » soupira Damon. « Et bien, Emily, il nous reste combien de temps ? »

« Klaus essaye de semer le chasseur de vampire. Il ne va pas venir directement ici. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils vont mettre. Peut-être qu'ils arriveront demain matin, peut-être plus tard. »

Stefan revint dans la cuisine. « Rebekah ne savait pas. Elle savait pour Kol, bien sûr, mais pas Elijah. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire où elle était, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle était dans un endroit éloigné. »

« Dieu merci, » dit Lucy en prenant la main de Leslie. « Tu lui as dit de rester loin d'ici ? »

« Oui. » répondit Stefan. « Elle est dévastée, et panique complétement. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va bouger pendant un moment. »

« Il n'y pas assez de temps, pas assez du tout. » Damon se tourna vers Elena et mit les mains sur ses épaules. Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Je t'aime. Je pensais qu'on aurait plus de temps. Mais c'est comme ça et j'en suis désolé. Maintenant, je dois être un soldat et faire des choses que je ne veux pas que tu voies. Tu peux rester là pour moi ? Tu peux faire ça ? »

Elena secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que non. »

« Merde Elena, » soupira Damon.

* * *

Son nouveau corps était vraiment incroyable. Avec un rapide, « Surveille-la. Garde-la ici, Stef. Garde-les tous ici. » Damon partit à toute vitesse dans la nuit.

Il arriva étonnamment vite au sous-sol pour loups-garous des Lockwood.

Ça c'était cool, pensa Damon. Ce corps aurait pu lui servir plusieurs fois durant ces 160 dernières drôles d'années. Il fit une pause en haut des escaliers. Damon pouvait clairement entendre Tyler et Caroline en bas, parlant de chose et autres. Ces choses ayant surtout rapport avec le bal de promo et le choix des chansons.

Damon n'avait pas besoin d'arme. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de descendre, et arracher le cœur de Tyler. C'était tout. Un de fait, trois à éliminer.

Il fallait faire vite. Il pouvait le faire à une vitesse dingue avec ce corps. Il pouvait le faire, et ce serait finit si vite qu'il n'entendrait même pas Caroline pleurer.

Le moment était venu. Le moment d'ajouter un autre couteau à sa nuit.

Damon entra à toute vitesse dans le sous-sol, enfonça la main dans la poitrine de Tyler et agrippa son cœur avant que Caroline n'eut finit de parler de Melody Fell, qui bousillait le bal de promo avec ses demandes de décors ridicules.

« Damon ! » couina Caroline, relevant une couverture jusqu'à son menton.

Damon regardait Tyler droit dans les yeux, tout en resserrant son étreinte sur son cœur.

« Pourquoi ? » croassa Tyler en cherchant à respirer. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » répéta Damon. « Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi. »

Damon ferma les yeux. Il sentait le poids du cœur de Tyler dans sa main, la pression dans sa cage thoracique. C'était si facile d'y mettre fin. Trop facile. « Bonne question. Excellente question. » Damon détourna le regard de Tyler pour le poser sur Caroline. Sur son visage horrifié. Tellement semblable au visage de ses victimes, ceux qu'il avait vus quand la nuit venait pour lui de l'Autre Côté. La peur. Le désespoir. Et il sut. Il sut que ça n'allait pas arriver.

« Rien à foutre. Rien à foutre de ces conneries. » dit Damon en arrêtant de serrer. Il relâcha doucement son étreinte. Prudemment, gentiment, il retira sa main et regarda la blessure de Tyler se refermer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Caroline. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Damon. Il regarda le sang enduisant sa main. « Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. » Damon tomba à genoux. « Ça ne peut pas être moi. »

Les yeux de Caroline s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle tenait Tyler par les épaules. « Tu es revenu maléfique ? »

Damon laissa échapper un rire dur. « Non. C'est ça le problème. »

Tyler avait les yeux baisés vers sa poitrine. « Mec. C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Exactement, » dit Damon. « Exactement. Maintenant quoi, Emily ? » Il leva les yeux vers le plafond. « Maintenant quoi ? »

Emily descendit les marches lentement, ses longues jupes trainant par terre.

« Tu ne peux pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant que tu sais à quoi la mort ressemble vraiment, tu ne peux envoyer personne d'autre là-bas. »

« J'étais censée être inéducable, Emily. Mais je suis revenu changé. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? » demanda Damon les larmes aux yeux.

Le ton d'Emily était doux. « Damon, le grand tueur. Tu sais combien de couteaux tu affrontes quand la nuit vient pour toi ? »

« A qui il parle ? » chuchota Caroline à Tyler, qui haussa les épaules. « Je suis perdue. »

« Non. C'est dur de compter quand tu es occupé à te faire découper les entrailles. »

« Quatre couteaux de plus n'auraient rien changé pour toi, au final. Quatre parmi des centaines. »

« J'en ai vraiment tué tant que ça ? Des centaines, au pluriel ? »

« Oui, tu l'as fait. »

« Mais je refuse de tuer ces quatre là. Pendant la plupart de mon existence, j'ai tué sans problème, pour le plaisir, pour le fun. Il ne reste que ces quatre de plus entre ce que je veux et moi. Entre être avec ma copine et moi. » Damon secoua la tête. « Mais je ne peux pas tuer ces quatre quand il le faut vraiment. Des hybrides, en plus. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Je n'_évolue_ pas. Je ne _grandis_ pas et je ne _change_ pas. C'est pour ça que je suis si charmant. Est-ce que j'ai développé une conscience ? Putain, est-ce que je suis devenu Stefan ? C'est ça que vous vouliez m'apprendre de l'Autre Côté ? »

« Ça n'a aucune importance à mes yeux si tu es un homme moral ou mauvais. Je ne suis concernée que par ton utilité. Si tu ne peux pas être le soldat dont nous avons besoin, alors tu nous es inutile à nous autres sorcières. Elle fit une pause, puis lui demanda. « Est-ce que tu as échoué uniquement parce que connais celui-là ? Peut-être que les autres seront plus faciles ? »

Damon secoua la tête. « Non, j'ai échoué car je ne pouvais pas répondre à sa question. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu pouvais. C'est juste que la réponse aurait été égoïste. »

« Pourquoi le tuer ? Pourquoi les tuer ? Je m'en fous si les sorcières pensent que les hybrides sont des abominations. Ils ont des espoirs, des vies et des gens qui les aiment, comme n'importe qui d'autre. Ils doivent aller au putain de bal de promo. Je ne peux pas tuer le petit-ami de Caroline avant le putain de bal de promo. » Damon rit à nouveau. « Les monstres sont des gens aussi, Emily. On en est. On est des putain de personne. »

« Sérieusement, mec, » dit Tyler en regardant autour de lui. « À qui tu parles ? Tu nous fous la trouille. »

Caroline murmura, « Je crois qu'il nous fait un épisode psychotique. Être mort a dû lui griller les neurones ou un truc du genre. Appelle Stefan. »

« Alors tu n'es pas notre soldat. Nous avons choisi le mauvais champion. Je suis déçue Damon. »

« Tu t'entends parler, Emily ? Tu es déçue car je _refuse _de tuer des gens. Comment on en est arrivé là ? Tu ne t'es jamais arrêtée deux secondes pour penser que c'était _toi_ la méchante dans l'histoire ? Tu étais prête à éliminer Ric pour que ta Lucy n'ait pas à dire adieu à sa copine. Mais tu aurais enlevé Tyler à Caroline, sans te troubler le moins du monde. Alors va te faire foutre, Emily. Je ne suis plus ton fantassin. Ni ton garçon de courses. » Damon se leva. « Oui, tu as toujours ton champion. Mais je fais les choses à ma façon – et j'ai encore plus de vingt heures devant moi. »

Damon se tourna vers Caroline et Tyler. « Debout. Habillez-vous. » Il pointa Tyler du doigt. « Je t'ai épargné, Lockwood. Ça veut dire que ta vie m'appartient désormais. »

« Hum... quoi ? »

« J'ai besoin d'une armée, et tu viens de t'engager. Bienvenue à bord recrue. »

* * *

Ndt : Pauvre Jer, entre Kat et Tatia qui lui font du charme, le pauvre gosse va avoir besoin de thérapie ^^

A demain !


	12. Chapter 12

Ndt : encore une fois merci à virginie06, Coco, Alexanee et Pattenrond pour leur reviews.

* * *

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » demanda Caroline alors qu'ils marchaient dans les bois.

« Tyler et moi, on va chez Klaus. Toi, cependant, tu n'as pas été invitée. » dit Damon impatiemment. « Bon sang, vous êtes lents. »

« Je ne suis pas stupide Damon. » dit Caroline d'un ton indigné.

« C'est vrai, elle est pas stupide. Elle est super intelligente. » ajouta Tyler.

« Non, je veux dire, vous êtes _lents_. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point les vampires normaux étaient lents. Ça aurait dû être plus rapide que de conduire. Mais passons. »

Quand ils arrivèrent au manoir de Klaus. Damon fut encore plus irrité quand il vit la voiture d'Elena dans l'allée, son frère et elle se tenant à côté du véhicule.

« Wow, Stef. Tu as fait de l'excellent boulot en gardant Elena dans la maison où elle est censée être, » dit-il quand ses compagnons et lui les eurent rejoint.

Elena enlaça férocement Damon. « Ne refais jamais ça – ça m'a fait peur que tu t'enfuis comme ça. » Toujours dans ses bras, elle regarda Tyler et Caroline. « Tous ses secrets juste pour aller chercher Tyler et Caroline ? Et je ne comprends pas. »

« Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui _est _important, c'est pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Je me rends à Klaus quand il arrive. » dit Elena, levant le menton avec détermination. « Si je m'étais rendue au lycée pour Ric, tu ne serais jamais mort. Je ne laisserai pas Ric m'utiliser comme un pion pour mettre Klaus dans une position où il pourrait se faire tuer. Et je ne laisserai personne d'autre mourir pour me protéger. C'est une action préventive. »

Damon se contenta de la regarder, l'air incrédule. « Je n'ai jamais entendu un tel ramassis de conneries. Stef ? Une opinion ? »

Stefan ouvrit la bouche, et Damon le coupa. « N'ose pas me sortir que tu la laisse prendre ses propres décisions. Parce que tu le sais aussi bien que moi, la plupart de ses décisions sont pourries. »

Stefan secoua la tête. « Non, en fait je suis d'accord avec toi. Je n'allais pas la laisser se rendre. Grace nous a dit que tu viendrais surement ici. Je me suis dit que tu pourrais la raisonner, puisque qu'elle ne m'écoute plus. »

Damon soupira. « Elena, je t'aime pour ton entêtement. Je t'estime et te respecte en tant que personne et que femme. Maintenant, retourne dans ta putain de maison. »

« Non. »

« Très bien, je m'attendais à cette réponse. » Damon regarda sa montre. « Peu importe, on perd du temps. Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous. Stef ? Ça risque de devenir violent. Ne la laisse pas mourir. »

« On est là pour voler un truc ? » demanda Tyler. « Genre, c'est un cambriolage ? Parce que je dois te prévenir, les trois hybrides de Klaus sont ici pour garder ses affaires. On ne peut pas juste se faufiler à l'intérieur. Ils nous ont surement déjà entendu. »

Damon roula des yeux. « Ouais, je suis revenu d'entre les putains de morts pour cambrioler une maison. Comme si je voulais les merdes kitsch de Klaus. Non, je suis là pour ses hybrides. »

Lâchant Elena, Damon marcha vers un petit arbre de la pelouse et l'en déracina. Il arracha ses racines et cassa l'arbre en trois longs morceaux. « Ça fera l'affaire. Attends- » Il se tourna vers Tyler. « Je peux pieuter des hybrides avec du bois normal, pas vrai ? »

Tyler haussa les épaules. « Ouais. On est fort, cela dit. Tu n'es surement pas assez fort pour nous pieuter, sans vouloir te vexer. Et même si tu le pouvais, ça ne nous tuera pas. »

« Mais ça fera un mal de chien, j'imagine. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? » demanda Stefan.

« Contente-toi d'observer, Stef. C'est une stratégie de recrutement. »

Caroline dit, « Honnêtement, je pense qu'il a pété les plombs. Désolée, Elena, mais il est revenu _bizarre._ »

« Je m'en fiche, » dit Elena. « Je peux gérer le bizarre. Tant qu'il est revenu. »

Damon s'arrêta d'enlever l'écorce des trois morceaux de bois le temps d'aller donner un petit baiser à Elena, tenant son visage entre ses mains. « Bon sang, je t'aime. » Il l'embrassa à nouveau, puis la relâcha « Journée chargée, journée chargée. »

Damon retourna vers son arbre et finit d'enlever l'écorce. Il empila le bois devant la porte d'entrée et sonna. Une lumière s'alluma et la porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt.

Un homme à large carrure se tenait devant lui, une expression perplexe sur son visage. « On vous a regardé à travers la fenêtre. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Il salua Tyler de la tête. « Salut mec. »

« Salut Jason. Quoi de neuf ? »

« Pas grand chose? Je regarde juste des tarés arracher des arbres. Et toi ? »

Tyler haussa les épaules « Je ne pense pas que tu me croirais si je te le disais. »

Damon leva la main. « On perd du temps. Ok, voilà le deal... attends, où sont les deux autres ? Je ne veux pas me répéter. »

Jason s'appuya contre la porte et cria « Sarah ! Marissa ! Le taré qui a arraché l'arbre veut nous parler. »

« Ah oui ? » dit la plus grande des deux filles. « Salut beau gosse. » dit-elle après avoir mieux regardé Damon.

Damon lui sourit. « Joli pyjama les filles. J'espère ne pas vous avoir réveillées. J'ai une offre à vous faire. »

« Ça me va. J'adore une bonne offre » répondit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Elena, qui se tenait à côté de Stefan et regardait la scène de loin, croisa les bras et roula des yeux.

« Je mets une armée en place. J'ai besoin de vous trois. Je ne vous le demanderai qu'une fois. »

« Hum, quoi ? »

« C'était à peu près ma réaction, Sarah, » dit Tyler.

Jason rit. « Ouais, je ne crois pas. Marissa ? Tue-le. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda la plus petite. « Il n'a rien fait. »

« Il a arraché un des arbres de Klaus. C'est suffisant. » dit Jason en montrant la pile de bois à côté de Damon. « Klaus nous a dit de protéger sa propriété, pas vrai ? »

« C'est exact. » Marissa haussa les épaules. « Ok. » Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers Damon, celui-ci ramassa un morceau de bois et le lui planta dans la poitrine. Elle recula et s'assit sur les marches en un bruit sourd. Elle regard sa poitrine avec surprise. « Ow. »

Sous le choc, Jason ouvrit la bouche. « Comment tu as fait ça ? » demanda Jason.

« Je suis plus fort que j'en ai l'air. Tu veux revoir ça ? » Damon prit un autre morceau et épingla Jason aux escaliers.

« Et toi ? » dit-il à Sarah, mais elle leva les mains.

« Non, c'est bon. »

Damon reposa le dernier morceau. « Clairement, tu es la plus intelligente. Ok, alors j'ai pleinement conscience du fait que vous êtes quatre idiots d'engendrés*. » Tyler leva la main. « Ah, oui, j'oubliais. Quatre idiots, mais seulement trois d'entre vous sont engendrés- et il est possible que Sarah ne soit pas une idiote. Alors, j'imagine que l'on a besoin de la permission de Klaus avant d'aller plus loin. J'ai besoin que l'un de vous l'appelle. Genre, maintenant. » Il baissa les yeux vers Jason et Marissa, ces derniers grognant et se contorsionnant au sol. « Ouais, surement pas l'un de vous. »

Caroline intervint, « Je peux le faire. »

« Quoi ? » Damon tourna la tête pour regarder Caroline, qui se tenait à côté de Stefan et Elena.

« Et bien, on se parle presque tous les soirs. »

« Quoi ? » C'était maintenant au tour de Tyler de tourner la tête vers Caroline.

« C'est pas comme ça, andouille. C'est juste que Klaus est très stressé ces temps-ci, avec la mort de Kol et Ric qui le chasse et tout ça. Il a juste besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler de temps en temps, et personne ne le comprend vraiment. »

« Ouais, je n'aime pas ça. Surtout que tu ne me l'as pas dit avant. » dit Tyler.

« Les enfants ! Chamaillez-vous sur votre temps libre. Caroline, passe l'appel à ton plan fesse. »

« Beurk. Ce n'est pas comme ça. » Caroline grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à Damon, sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro.

« Allo ? » Klaus avait l'air plus que stressé à l'autre bout du fil.

« Salut toi. J'appelle à un mauvais moment ? »

D'un ton plus doux, Damon entendit Klaus dire, « Caroline, je suis content que tu aies appelé. Je pensais justement à toi. »

« Oh, tu as pas l'air bien. Il y a un problème ? »

Damon fit signe à Caroline de se dépêcher, mais elle l'ignora.

« Ton ancien prof d'histoire a tué Elijah, c'est ça le problème. Et maintenant il me poursuit. »

« Oh, non. » Caroline leva les yeux vers Damon, l'air surpris. « Elijah est mort ? Ça craint. Je suis vraiment désolée Klaus. »

« Quoi ? Sérieusement, pourquoi t'es sympathique et tout ça ? Avec _Klaus_ ? Damon regarda son frère, et tous les deux firent une tête 'c'est quoi ce bordel'. « C'est arrivé quand ? »

« Qui est avec toi ? » demanda Klaus d'un ton sec.

« Oh, c'est juste Damon qui fait le crétin. »

« Quoi ? »

Damon lui prit le téléphone des mains. « Hey, Klaus. Je te parle depuis la tombe, en quelque sorte. Bouh. »

« Quoi ? »

« Pendant une glorieuse journée de triomphe, je suis un peu moins mort. C'est une longue histoire. Pas mal de truc de sorcières. Enfin bref, je pensais pouvoir compter sur ta coopération. »

« Damon ? Mort ou pas, j'aimerais que tu ailles te faire foutre. »

« Fantastique. Alors je suppose que je vais faire ce pourquoi je suis venu, et je vais tuer tes quatre derniers hybrides. Dis adieu à ta famille de mutants, Klaus. »

« Attends ! De quoi tu parles ? »

« Ces sorcières ? Elle m'ont renvoyé ici pour tuer tes hybrides. Je tues les hybrides pour elles, et elles trouvent un moyen de me ramener ici de temps en temps pour que je visite ma copine. » Damon tourna la tête vers Elena, dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis. Elle regarda Tyler, puis Caroline. « Mais tu sais ce que j'en dis ? Que les sorcières aillent se faire foutre. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. Je dis qu'on a de plus gros problème à gérer, surtout le fait que toi, mon ami, tu es en train d'amener Ric le Tueur de Vampires* directement en ville. Alors travaillons ensemble pour l'envoyer avec ta mère, là où est sa place. »

Il y eu un silence, puis Klaus demanda, « Étant donné tes mauvais antécédents dans ce domaine, pourquoi je devrais travailler avec toi ? »

« Tu as d'autre options ? Je crois que tu as perdu deux frères récemment. Tu veux aussi risquer la vie de ta sœur ? »

« Tu réalises que je reviens pour mon double ? Je pense qu'on risque de ne pas s'entendre. »

« Écoute, je ne peux gérer qu'un enfoiré maléfique à la fois, et, étrangement, tu n'es pas l'enfoiré maléfique qui me préoccupe le plus. Tu fais quoi ? »

« En admettant que tu sois capable de mener un plan à bien, tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? »

« Arrête d'essayer de semer Ric. Amène-le à l'endroit de notre choix. On lui tendra un piège et on le transformera en viande séche comme ton père l'avait été. Ensuite, on pourra s'assoir comme des gentlemen et discuter de ta fixation malsaine sur notre double préféré. Oh, et j'ai également besoin que tu me prêtes tes hybrides pour m'aider à mettre en place le piège. Je les ai épargnés – donc leur vies me reviennent de toute façon. »

Plus de silence. « Laisse-moi parler à Caroline. »

« Comme tu veux. »Damon lui redonna le téléphone. « C'est ton petit-copain. Désolé, ton autre petit-copain. »

« Oui ? » dit Caroline.

« C'est une offre réglo, Caroline ? Je te fais confiance pour me dire la vérité. Est-ce qu'il me tend un piège ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. Damon est vraiment revenu pour tuer tes hybrides. Il avait la main autour du cœur de Tyler mais il a changé d'avis. Je pense qu'il est réglo. »

« Très bien. Laisse-moi parler à Jason. »

Caroline regarda Jason, qui se démenait pour enlever le rondin géant de sa poitrine. « Hum, Jason est un peu occupé. Une seconde, je te passe Sarah. »

Sarah prit le téléphone. « Oui, Klaus ? Je comprends, Klaus. »

Damon enleva le morceau de bois de la poitrine de Jason, et fit pareil avec Marissa. Il jeta le morceau de bois couvert de sang dans les escaliers, et aida les deux hybrides à se lever.

« Ça faisait vachement mal, mec. » se plaignit Jason en regardant sa blessure se refermer.

« Oh, chéri, » répondit Damon. « Ça aurait pu être pire. Crois-moi. »

Marissa grogna, regardant elle aussi sa poitrine, « C'était mon débardeur préféré. »

« Tu t'en remettra, » lui dit Damon. « Mais oui, il était assez mignon. »

Jason prit le téléphone à Sarah. « Oui, Klaus, je comprends. » Il le tendit à Marissa, qui répéta la même chose. Elle rendit le téléphone à Damon.

« Alors c'est bon ? » demanda Damon.

« Ils sont à tes ordres. Je suppose que Tyler t'obéit déjà. »

« Oh, on fait la tête parce que TyTy a brisé le lien ? Je ne savais même pas que tu étais au courant. »

« Ça m'a échappé, » dot Caroline. « Oups. »

« Où est-ce que tu veux que j'amène notre ami et son pieu magique ? »

Damon fit une pause. « Laisse-moi y réfléchir. Tu es à quelle distance de Mystic Falls ? »

« Si j'arrête d'essayer de le semer, alors j'arrive d'ici dix heures. »

« Fanta-putain-stique. Je t'appellerai bien avant. » Damon mit fin à l'appel. Il se tourna vers son armée d'hybrides. « Reposez-vous, soldats. Vous allez surement mourir demain matin. »

« Attend, vraiment ? » lui demanda Tyler.

Damon haussa les épaules. « Je n'en ai aucune putain d'idée. Allez-vous en, c'est tout. Les adultes doivent parler. »

Tyler haussa les épaules et prit Caroline par la main. « Et toi et moi, on doit parler du fait que tu appelles tout le temps Klaus, Care. Il doit y avoir une chambre vide par ici. Hey, Jason, vous avez déjà emballé les lits et le reste ? »

Jason répondit, « Non. Juste les œuvres d'art et les conneries de ce genre. Entrez. Peut-être que vous pourrez m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe. » Ils entrèrent tous dans la maison de Klaus, laissant Damon, Stefan et Elena sur le pas de la porte.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Damon se tourna vers Stefan. « Ok, frangin, pensons à tout ça. On ne veut pas amener Ric dans un endroit qui pourrait lui donner des soupçons. Comme la tombe sous la vieille église. Ça doit être à un endroit logique. »

« Il sait que Klaus ne reviendrait que pour Elena, ses hybrides, ou les deux. » dit Stefan alors qu'Elena et lui montaient les dernières marches les séparant de Damon. « Il y a cours demain, alors si Klaus venait pour Elena, il irait soit au lycée, soit chez Elena. »

« Le lycée est hors de question. On _pourrait _demander à Liz de le faire fermer et évacuer, en disant qu'il y a une bombe, mais il risquerait quand même d'y avoir trop de civils. Et je préfère ne rien tenter chez Elena, car soit on les invite tous les deux, soit on tente de le piéger dans un quartier résidentiel. »

« Les deux options sont mauvaises. » approuva Stefan.

« Tout à fait. » Damon recula et regarda la maison de Klaus. « Ça, ça marcherait. »

« Quoi, ici ? Au manoir ? » demanda Elena. Elle regarda à son tour la façade de la maison.

« Oui. Pourquoi pas ? Ric pensera que Klaus vient d'abord récupérer ses hybrides avant de venir te chercher. Il n'y a pas de barrière magique, alors les deux peuvent rentrer. Une fois dedans, cela dit, je ne veux pas qu'ils partent. » Il sortit son téléphone, et composa rapidement un numéro. « Lucy ? T'es forte pour les sorts de barrières magiques ? Vraiment ? Excellent. Oui, je te ferai savoir où et quand. » Il raccrocha.

« Stefan, mon frère, on a besoin de sel. De beaucoup de sel. » dit Damon. « Il y en a une montagne dans le dépôt où sont les saleuses de la ville. Tu sais où c'est ? »

« Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la même formule que lorsque vous avez piégé Katherine l'an dernier ? » demanda Elena.

Damon secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas que ça marcherait sur une zone aussi grande que celle dont nous avons besoin. Je me rappelle que Bonnie a dit que ça marche uniquement sur les zones restreintes. Et on a besoin d'un endroit assez grand pour y rentrer quatre hybrides, deux enfoirés maléfiques et moi. On a besoin de place pour se battre, pour manœuvrer.

Damon se tourna vers la gauche et regarda le garage à six voitures de Klaus. Il le montra du doigt. « Ici. Si on le vide, mis à part un camion ou deux pour cacher tout le monde avec des armes, ce garage sera parfait. Il y a de la place pour nous tous. »

« Et moi, frangin. »

Damon rit. « Ça ne va pas arriver, Stefan. Je ne prends pas le risque de laisser quelqu'un rentrer dans cette arène et mourir pour de vrai. »

Elena fit une pause, puis demanda, « Alors pourquoi tu laisses Klaus y entrer ? »

Damon la regarda, puis dit, très doucement, « Il y a une offre deux pour le prix d'un sur la viande séchée, bébé. »

Elena hocha la tête. « Comprit. »

Damon se tourna vers son frère. « Du sel, peut-être. Des armes, c'est sûr. De la verveine, des arbalètes. J'imagine que cet horrible camion sur-dimensionné qui se trouve dans l'allée appartient à Jason. Prends-le, Stef. Je dois rappeler mes sorcières et discuter avec elles. Elles peuvent décider que le sel n'est pas nécessaire et qu'une formule plus simple marchera pour cet endroit. Aussi, Jeremy doit se tenir prêt. Je déteste l'entrainer là-dedans, cela dit, alors si on pense à un autre humain plus apte que lui à porter sa bague et à se faire arrêter le cœur deux fois de suite, ça serait bien. Mais laisse Jeremy dormir s'il est déjà couché, il n'a rien à faire. Il est presque 2h du matin, Klaus et Ric devraient être là vers midi, donc il a le temps de se reposer. Et- »

Elena posa la main sur son bras. « Hey, là. Du calme. Respire et calme toi. On a aussi du temps pour nous, Damon. »

Il s'arrêta et la regarda, couvrant sa main avec la sienne. « Tu as raison. Tu as clairement raison. »

Stefan descendit d'une marche « Je vais parler aux sorcières et à Jeremy, et m'occuper des armes et autres. Vous deux, vous prenez un moment. »

Damon croisa son regard. « Merci, frangin. »

Stefan hocha la tête et descendit les escaliers.

Damon regarda sa copine et haussa un sourcil. « Alors ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des lits ici. »

« À ce stade, qui a besoin d'un lit ? Je pense que l'on peut s'arranger avec un bon petit mur. »

« J'aime ta façon de penser bébé. »

* * *

Ndt : *« sired » est juste un de ces mots qui n'a pas de traction parfaite, donc j'ai opté pour « engendré ». Et « Alaric the Vampire Slayer » est une référence à la série « Buffy the Vampire Slayer » (encore un titre mal traduit). « Slayer » ayant la même traduction que « killer », j'ai préféré le préciser (cela dit, « to slay » se traduit par « occire »).

J'aime beaucoup le fait que Tyler défende l'intelligence de Care, mais pas la sienne. Et Damon se plante, le « laissons Klaus faire son rituel pour devenir tout puissant et misons ma survie sur une potion magique » est de loin l'idée la plus stupide qu'Elena est jamais eue. Je l'adore, mais j'espère que sa mort va lui mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête dans la saison 4 (enfin, au moins, elle ne risque plus de se faire kidnapper pour son sang magique, et elle sera capable de se défendre).

À demain !


	13. Chapter 13

Ndt : Merci à virginie06, Coco, et Pattenrond pour leur reviews

* * *

Après le mur, le sol et une commode bien placée, ils finirent dans le lit gigantesque de Klaus.

« Wow. Tu as une sacrée technique pour un mec mort. » dit Elena, sa tête et sa main bandée reposant sur la poitrine de Damon.

« J'étais déjà mort avant, et tu ne te plaignais pas. Et ce corps ? Ce corps peut _faire_ des choses. »

« Et bien, j'approuve totalement. Nos sorcières ont fait du beau boulot avec toi. » Elena s'étira contre lui. « C'est comme si tu étais infatigable. »

« C'est le cas. » répondit Damon. « Mais pas toi. Tu veux te reposer un peu ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide. Comme si j'allais gaspiller notre temps ensemble en dormant. » Elena se tut pendant une seconde, puis demanda, « Ce corps ne dure que 24 heures. On a seulement jusqu'à, quoi ? Onze heure du soir ? Quand est-ce que tu pourra revenir avec un autre corps ? »

Damon lui enlaça la tête et lui embrassa les cheveux. « Jamais. »

« Quoi ? » Elena se débattit pour s'assoir « Attend – qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu m'as entendu parler à Klaus, pas vrai ? » dit Damon.

Les yeux d'Elena se posèrent sur son visage. « Oui, mais j'imagine que je n'avais pas compris ce que ça impliquait. »

« J'ai passé un marché. Je ne l'ai pas tenu. Le marché ne tient plus. »

« Parce que tu as refusé de tuer Tyler et les autres ? »

« Oui. C'était ma seule chance. » dit Damon en rencontrant son regard. Il rit brièvement. « C'était censée entre comme Jeremy avait dit. Comme un jeu vidéo. Identifier les cibles, les éliminer, passer les niveaux jusqu'à rencontrer et éliminer le boss, ramasser des points pendant la partie pour avoir ma récompense. Pouvoir passer du temps avec toi était ma récompense. J'ai essayé de penser comme ça. Ça n'a pas marché, cela dit. Je t'ai laissé tomber. Je nous ai laissé tomber. »

Elena secoua la tête. « Non. Non ce n'est pas vrai. » Elle lui caressa le visage. « Je suis tellement fière de toi, tu ne sais pas à quel point. »

« Fière ? » Damon lui prit le doigt. « Il se peut que je ne sois plus jamais capable de te toucher, de te tenir. Je t'ai _promis_ que je te reviendrai. Et puis j'ai développé une conscience au pire moment possible. Je crains. »

Elena rit doucement. « Tu es merveilleux. Et le mot clé est « peut ». Je ne perds pas espoir. Tu as trouvé ce moyen de revenir, tu en trouvera un autre. Et vraiment, Damon, tu sais que je n'aurais pas voulu que ça se passe comme ça. Tu penses que j'aurais pu être heureuse, sachant que Caroline avait perdu Tyler pour toujours, juste pour que je puisse passer quelques jours par-ci par-là avec toi ? »

« Tu aurais été super en colère après moi. » dit Damon en lui mordillant le doigt.

« C'est clair. J'aurais été furieuse. »

« Et bien, maintenant tu sais quelles options j'avais. La damnation éternelle, sans aucun espoir de revenir, ou la colère d'Elena. Je pense que j'ai bien choisi au final. »

Tout à coup sérieuse, Elena demanda, « Tu ne fais pas que t'assoir et t'ennuyer comme tu l'as dit à Grace, pas vrai ? Si c'était le cas, ça n'aurait pas été si dur pour toi de tuer Tyler et de l'envoyer là-bas. C'est vraiment pire que ça ? C'est horrible ? »

« Elena – Je ne peux pas t'en parler. Je suis désolé. »

« Comment je suis censée penser à toi et t'imaginer là-bas si tu ne partages pas les détails avec moi ? Damon, j'ai besoin de savoir. »

Damon dit, « Tu n'en as vraiment pas besoin. En plus, tu ne devrais pas du tout m'imaginer là-bas. Stefan a raison. Tu devrais ouvrir mon testament. Tu devrais organiser mon enterrement. Tu devrais trouver un moyen de me dire adieu. Tu dois me laisser partir. »

« Jamais. »

« Mon cœur, soyons réalistes. Tu es une gamine. Et la vérité, c'est que maintenant, c'est probablement notre dernière nuit ensemble. Vraiment ensemble. Et ça me va, vraiment. »

« Tu ne m'as pas entendue parler avec Stefan tout à l'heure ? »

« Si. Et je ne t'ai jamais autant aimé qu'à ce moment. Ta foi est une chose merveilleuse, Elena. Et je suis touché que tu croies autant en nous. En moi. Personne ne l'a jamais fait. Et savoir ça, avoir vu combien tu m'aimes...ça va tellement améliorer ma vie après la mort. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça va compter pour moi quand je serai de l'Autre Coté. Mais toi ? Tu _es vivante_. Tu dois vivre le reste de ta vie sans qu'un fantôme ne te retienne. »

« Tu plaisantes ? » dit Elena en secouant la tête. « Tu as oublié que j'étais le double, Damon ? Mes jours étaient comptés dès ma naissance. Je sais depuis plus d'un an que je ne fêterai pas mes trente ans. J'aurai de la chance si je survis jusqu'à vingt. Il est plus probable que je sois morte ou vampire d'ici là. Ou les deux. Si j'ai beaucoup de chance, je resterai en vie, mais serai enfermée dans une pièce, mon sang drainé pour nourrir les hybrides de Klaus vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. »

Damon secoua la tête. « Ça n'arrivera pas. Stefan te protégera. Il n'arrêtera jamais de te protéger. »

« Stefan m'a presque transformée il y a deux mois, tu te rappelles ? J'aime beaucoup Stefan, mais tu dois admettre qu'il est instable. Tu le sais. Si tu me laisses ici, et baisses les bras pour nous, mon destin est scellé, Damon. »

« Elena, ce n'est pas juste. »

« Hey, tout est juste quand je me bats pour nous. Tu m'as fait des promesses, et je vais faire en sorte que tu les tiennes. »

Damon soupira. « Tu es frustrante et pas possible comme nana. »

« T'as raison. » bailla Elena.

« Il est presque quatre heure du matin, tu devrais vraiment dormir. »

« Non, pas question, » dit Elena en s'allongeant et se blottissant contre l'oreiller. « Pas avant que tu ne dises que tu me reviendra. Promets-le, croix de bois, croix de fer. Wow, Klaus a un super lit. Super confortable. C'est un sale con, mais son lit est super. Moelleux, moelleux et super. Il ne mérite pas un lit aussi bien. »

« Uh huh, » dit Damon en lui remontant les couvertures jusqu'au menton. « Bonne nuit mon cœur. »

« Mmm hmmm. » murmura Elena avant de s'endormir.

Damon écouta les bruis dans la nuit, y compris les ronflements des divers invités de la maison. C'était une bonne chose de savoir qu'Elena et lui n'avait pas empêché les autres de dormir. Il pouvait entendre Caroline et Tyler se disputer au sujet de Klaus, cela dit. Ça intéressait assez Damon. Tyler rappelait à Caroline que Klaus était un sale con et un crétin, et Caroline disait que Klaus avait juste besoin de quelqu'un pour lui apprendre comment se faire de vrais amis. Ah, pensa Damon, bonne chance pour ça, Caroline. Il était du côté de Tyler sur ce coup.

Sur la table de chevet, le téléphone de Damon vibra. « Hey, Stef, » répondit-il doucement.

« Je ne veux pas vous interrompre, frangin, mais on devrait commencer à élaborer un plan. Tu me rejoins dans le garage ? »

« Ok, j'arrive. » Damon mit fin à l'appel, posa le téléphone, enlaça Elena et lui embrassa l'épaule. Il resta un moment comme ça, la tenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle dormait, ressentant sa chaleur et sa présence.

« Je me rappellerai de ça pour toujours. Et pour toujours, c'est très long. » lui murmura-t-il. Elle changea de position, et il lui embrassa la joue, avant de se séparer d'elle et de quitter le lit. Il avait du boulot. Tellement de boulot.

* * *

Stefan avait déjà fait une partie du travail. Le garage avait été vidé de tout véhicule, excepté le pickup de Jason (rempli d'armes et d'une réserve de verveine) qui était garé à une extrémité, et un gros 4x4, garé de l'autre coté. L'espace entre les deux était vide.

« Klaus n'est pas bordélique. C'est une qualité que j'apprécie chez un homme. » commenta Damon en entrant. « Qu'est-ce que nos alliées sorcières disent ? »

« Pas de sel requis, ce qui est une bonne chose. Ça aurait été difficile de faire entrer Alaric ici sans qu'il remarque un cercle de sel géant. Lucy dit qu'elles ne peuvent pas jeter le sort sur toute la pièce, mais je ne pense pas qu'on en ait besoin. » Stefan marcha jusqu'au milieu du garage, sous une large voûte qui séparait le garage en deux. « Elles vont jeter le sort sur une moitié. Il n'y aura aucun signe indiquant qu'une moitié est piégée, et que l'autre non. »

« Excellent, » dit Damon en regardant autour de lui. « Alors on doit s'assurer que Klaus et Ric entrent dans le bon côté. »

« Celui de gauche. »

« Très bien. Alors mes fantassins et moi seront derrière ce 4x4 ? » Damon marcha jusqu'au coté gauche du garage.

« Oui. Je pense que tu devrais te mettre dedans pour ne pas vous faire repérer. Laisse les quatre hybrides attraper Alaric, ensuite tu sors et tu le dessèches. »

« Deux pour le prix d'un, n'oublie-pas. Ça va être dur. » Damon s'arrêta au milieu du garage. « On va avoir besoin de plus d'une formule pour gérer ça. »

« Tu penses à quoi ? »

« Je te le dirai quand j'aurai parlé à Lucy et aux filles. Elles se reposent ? »

« Plus ou moins. »

« J'imagine 'plus' pour Lucy et Bonnie, et 'moins' pour Grace. Je ne pense pas que cette fille puisse être moins que 'super excitée'. »

« Elle est assez enthousiaste, c'est sûr. Et elle s'inquiète pour toi. »

« Moi ? Je vais bien, Stef. Rien à dire. »

« Je ne suis pas stupide, Damon. Je sais ce que tu as abandonné cette nuit. Grace a plaidé ta cause à Emily pendant ces deux dernières heures. »

« C'est une brave gosse. Mais je savais ce que ça allait me coûter. Elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour moi, je suis en paix avec tout cette situation. »

« Mais bien sûr. » répliqua Stefan. « Je n'y crois pas, frangin. »

« C'est le tout nouveau moi, Stefan. Totalement zen à l'idée d'être mort. » Damon regarda son frère. « Ça craint là-bas. Je ne veux pas te faire peur ou quoique ce soit, et tu dois me promettre de ne jamais le dire à Elena. Mais ça _craint_ vraiment. »

Stefan ne dit rien, puis parla. « Il devrait y avoir un châtiment. Pour tout ce qu'on a fait, et tout ce que l'on est. On doit être puni. »

« Je savais que tu penserais ça. Tu va adorer quand ce sera ton tour. » dit Damon. « En parlant de ça, est-ce que Grace t'a dit comment ça aller se passer ? Quand ce corps décidera de rendre l'âme ? »

« C'est lent au début, puis tout arrive d'un coup, » répondit Stefan. « Avec le temps, les liens qui le maintiennent vont se relâcher. Elle a dit que tu commencera à te sentir un peu moins fort, un peu moins rapide à chaque heure. Et puis, quand tes vingt-quatre heures seront écoulées, ce corps va juste... se dissoudre. »

« C'est super fun. J'ai hâte. » Il regarda à nouveau Stefan. « Tu as tué quelqu'un ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comment tu- Emily te l'a dit ? »

« Non, Emily ne me parle pas en ce moment, et je suis pas fou d'elle non plus. C'était juste une supposition, que tu as confirmée. Quelqu'un qu'on connait ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu la connaissais. Melody Fell. Elle va au lycée avec Elena et Caroline. Je m'asseyais derrière elle en cours d'histoire américaine. Elle rentrait à pied d'une fête ou un truc comme ça, j'imagine, et je l'ai croisée en conduisant. Je me suis arrêté. Je l'ai tuée. Je suis parti. » Stefan secoua la tête, l'air malheureux. « Ces deux semaines se sont assez mal passées. »

Damon soupira. « Combien d'autre ? »

« Deux filles près d'un bar entre ici et Richmond deux jours après ta mort. Un gars dans une allée derrière le grill il y a trois jours. C'est tout. »

« Tout ce stress, en plus de vivre dans la même maison que deux humains, presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. Tu as dû souffrir, Stefan. À chaque fois qu'Elena se blessait, ou que Jeremy se coupait en se rasant. Ça a dû être dur. »

« Ça n'a pas été facile, non. »

« Est-ce que je peux dire, que pour un éventreur, je pense que tu fais des progrès ? Ce sont des accidents isolés, pas des massacres, Stefan. »

Stefan grimaça. « Très bien. Je devrais me féliciter, c'est ça ? Je me suis presque nourri sur Elena ce soir, Damon. _Elena_. Pendant le sort. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai tenu. »

« Emily a vu que tu avais du mal et t'a aidé. C'est surement pour ça que tu as tué cette fille ce soir. Emily a dit qu'elle allait apaiser ta soif de sang, mais que ça n'allait durer qu'un moment. Et ensuite, j'imagine qu'elle est revenue encore plus forte. » Damon posa les mains sur les épaules de Stefan. « Hey. Je t'ai fait certaines promesses, Stef. Je t'ai dit que je serai là pour toi à chaque étape pendant que tu te battrais pour trouver une sorte d'équilibre. Et je suis parti. Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute, frangin. Ce n'est pas ta faute du tout. »

« Ma faute ou pas, le résultat est le même. Et je ne vais pas revenir, tu sais. Emily a été très claire là-dessus. Et je ne peux pas te réparer pendant le temps qu'il me reste. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose avant que ce corps ne redeviennent poussière et eau. » Damon agita les mains en l'air et recula.

« Tant que l'on en est à s'excuser, Damon, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu te sauver sur le perron. J'y ai pensé tellement de fois, j'ai revu chaque moment dans ma tête. J'ai merdé. Je t'ai laissé tomber. »

Damon secoua la tête. « Non. Jeremy a raison sur un point, ce qui est fait est fait. On ne peut pas revenir en arrière, on ne peut rien arranger. Je ne te l'ai jamais reproché, Stefan. Il n'y a pas eu un seul moment là-bas où je t'en ai voulu ou pendant lequel j'ai pensé que c'était de ta faute. Ça ne l'est pas. Mon heure était venue, c'est tout. Après toutes mes années de méfaits, j'avais une dette envers l'Univers, et l'Univers a décidé de collecter son dû. »

« Tu as l'air d'accepter la situation bien plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

Damon rit. « Oui, et bien, il m'a fallu un moment pour en arriver là. Ça ne fait peut être que deux semaines pour toi, mais pour moi, c'est comme si j'avais passé une centaine d'années là-bas. Ça met les choses en perspective. Ce soir, j'ai même dit à Elena qu'elle devait me laisser partir. »

« Je parie que ça c'est bien passé. »

« Tu connais Elena, elle est- » Damon fit une pause.

« Têtue. »

« Oui. »

« Tu ne vas pas m'insulter en me demandant de m'occuper d'elle une fois que tu sera vraiment parti, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Je sais que tu le fera. Mais j'ai peur que dédier ta vie à protéger Elena te détruise. C'est trop. »

« Je ne vois pas de solution. Quand tu sera parti, on revient à la case départ de son deuil. » dit Stefan en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « On doit revivre tout ça. »

« Et bien, au moins tu sais qu'il ne faut pas essayer les médocs cette fois. J'étais là pour une de ces conversations. »

« Tu étais aussi là quand Elena a trouvé la boite dans ton placard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Pendant toutes ces années, je ne me suis jamais douté que tu savais pour notre mère et Francis Graziano. »

« Ça n'avait aucune importance. Et je n'en ai jamais parlé car je ne voulais pas que tu penses le contraire. »

« Tu sais, j'ai cherché les Graziano à Spoleto en 1872. »

« Tu as vraiment fait ça ? Je ne savais pas que tu étais allé en Italie à l'époque. J'y suis allé beaucoup plus tard, mais ne suis allé qu'à Florence et Venise la première fois. Je ne suis allé à Spoleto qu'après la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale. Il n'y avait même plus de Salvatore à l'époque. »

« Et bien, quand j'y suis allé, il y avait plein de Salvatore et de Graziano. J'ai même pu voir mon grand-père, Francis Senior. Il ne m'a pas vu, je l'ai juste regardé prier un dimanche matin. J'ai aussi trouvé où les Maestri vivaient, mais je n'avais pas envie de les croiser. Vu ma ressemblance évidente avec Graziano, j'ai pensé que ça aurait été bizarre. Mais j'ai pu faire quelques recherches grâce aux ragots locaux. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert que Francis Junior était mort en tombant de son cheval avant que notre mère et lui n'aient pu s'enfuir ensemble. Bien sûr, s'il n'était pas mort à ce moment, toi et moi ne serions pas dans ce garage aujourd'hui. »

Stefan haussa les sourcils. « Hmmm. Tu aurais connu une mort paisible, comme un vieil Italien, entouré par tes petits enfants vers les années 20, et je n'aurais pas existé du tout. Imagine le nombre de vie qui auraient pu être sauvées ni je n'avais jamais existé. »

« Oh, Stefan. Tu ne peux pas penser comme ça. Cette méthode de pensée mène à la folie, crois-moi. » Damon hésita, puis dit, « En parlant de folie, j'ai une suggestion à te faire sur comment t'occuper d'Elena et rester sain d'esprit. »

« Quoi ? »

« Plus qui, que quoi. Katherine- » Damon se tourna tandis que Katherine entrait Damon le garage. « Et bien. Regarde qui a décidé de se pointer pour le feu d'artifice. »

Katherine les salua tous les deux de la tête. « Stefan, c'est si bon de te voir. Je suis arrivée plus tôt que ce que je t'avais dit. Damon, j'adore ce que tu as fait avec ce nouveau corps. Il est canon. Plus canon que l'ancien, peut-être ? Juste un petit peu ? Ces sorcières ont bon goût. Enfin bref, je suis allée à la pension et n'ai trouvé personne. Je suis allée chez Elena et me suis fait hurler dessus par une asiatique agaçante parce que j'avais réveillé tout le monde. Elle m'a envoyé ici. »

« Stefan ne m'avait pas dit que tu venais. Quoi, pas de câlin pour le mec qui est revenu d'entre les morts ? Pas de larmes de joie versées sur mon épaules ? » dit Damon en ouvrant les bras.

Katherine roula des yeux. « C'est ça, comme si j'allais pleurer pour toi, Damon. »

« Bien sûr que non, Katherine. Quel idiot je suis. Et bien, en fait, je suis assez content que tu sois là. Étant donnée que tu es une grande stratège, tu peux nous dire tout ce qu'on fait de travers. »

« Ce serait surement plus simple de vous dire tout ce que vous faites de bien. Vous allez faire votre piège ici ? » Katherine fit le tour du garage. « Hmmm. Je ne suis pas fan, pour être honnête. Je vois certains avantages, mais globalement, il y a quelques problèmes flagrants. Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de se piéger avec sa proie. »

« Ah, mais ça ne sera pas la cas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda Stefan.

« C'est un piège à vampire, pas vrai ? Et bien, devine qui n'est plus un vampire ? Il n'y a rien qui puisse piéger un fantôme avec un faux corps. S'il le fallait, je pourrai sortir de ce corps et m'envoler. Mais je n'aurai même pas besoin de le faire dans le cas présent. Je rentre et je ressors, c'est tout. »

« Oh, » dit Katherine. « C'est bien pensé. Alors tu sera le seul capable d'aller et venir. Et tu comptes piéger aussi Klaus, je présume ? »

« Deux pour le prix d'un. »

« Très bien. Et tu prévois quoi pour les hybrides ? Si tu tentes quoique ce soit, Klaus n'a qu'à leur ordonner de te tuer. Excuse-moi, de détruire ton faux corps. »

« Pas s'il ne peut pas leur parler. J'essaye encore de trouver une solution à ce problème, en fait. Le plus compliqué, avec empêcher Klaus de donner des ordres à ses hybrides, c'est de trouver le moyen de faire deux pour le prix d'un. Jeremy ne peut pas revenir à la vie assez vite. Dommage que l'on ai plus de bagues magiques. On a plein de sorcières, mais pas assez d'humains pour arrêter leur cœurs.

« Vraiment ? Ça ne doit pas être trop difficile d'attraper un humain et de le maintenir allongé ? »

« Non, on ne fera pas ça, Katherine. » dit Stefan.

Katherine renifla. « Vous êtes faibles, mais vous le saviez déjà. Si votre plan échoue uniquement parce que vous n'étiez pas prêt à tout, alors ça sera votre faute. »

« Super, merci. J'avais besoin de ce genre d'encouragement. Tu as de vrai suggestions ? » demanda Damon.

« Ce truc que Lucy m'a fait l'an dernier. Vous vous rappelez, quand elle m'a donné la pierre de lune ? J'ai été incapable de bouger pendant une heure et demie. Ça fait mal en plus. »

« Oh, oui, je me rappelle. Ça n'assommera pas Klaus pendant autant de temps, mais on n'en a pas besoin pour le dessécher. Alors après qu'on se soit occupé de Ric, je lui tend un objet que Lucy aura envouté, il tombe au sol et bada bing bada boom. Une deuxième portion de viande séchée. »

« Mais comment on garde Klaus ici suffisamment longtemps pour que Jeremy revienne à la vie sans qu'il n'ait de soupçon ? Il ne sera pas dans les vapes si longtemps. » objecta Stefan. « Et si tu essayes de gagner du temps et lui donne l'objet plus tard, tu prends le risque qu'il dise à ses hybrides de ne plus t'obéir. »

« C'est compliqué, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Damon en se grattant le menton. « Je commence à penser qu'on doit se concentrer sur Ric, et oublier Klaus pour l'instant. »

« Si on ne fait rien pour Klaus, il va emmener Elena. » dit Stefan.

« Mec, je sais. » soupira Damon. « Crois, je suis au courant. »

« J'ai l'impression qu'on a jamais été aussi proche de la défaite de Klaus, et j'ai attendu 500 ans. Ne merdez pas, les garçons. Pas encore une fois. »

« Oh, Katherine. » dit Damon en se tournant vers elle. « Ferme-là s'il te plait. » Il se retourna vers son frère. « Et si on le laisse ici ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Ce que je viens de dire. On se sert de Klaus pour attirer Ric. On élimine Ric. Je donne à Klaus l'objet pour le faire dormir, peu importe ce que c'est, et il s'effondre. Les sorcières lèvent la barrière magique, les hybrides peuvent s'en aller. Les sorcières remettent la barrière et Klaus est piégé ici, dans ce garage, pour toujours et à jamais – ou jusqu'à ce que vous pensiez à quelque-chose d'autre à faire de lui. Puisque je ne serai plus là pour penser à votre place. »

« Hum, » dit Stefan. « C'est simple. J'aime bien. On pourrai l'ensevelir. Je peux voler une bétonnière demain, facile. »

Katherine secoua la tête. « Non, non, non. Klaus va juste détruire le garage. »

« Ça n'aura aucune importance si les sorcières jettent leur sort sur toute cette moitié de garage, plafond inclus. Il ne sera même pas capable de toucher le garage, encore moins de le détruire. »

« Elles peuvent faire ça ? » demanda Katherine.

« Peut-être ? Je suppose qu'on doit leur demander. Aussi, on doit cambrioler Radio Shack pour voler des appareils de communication, et voler un camion de livraison. » dit Damon. « Les sorcières doivent rester près de nous sans qu'on ne les remarque trop. Et je dois rester en contact avec elles. »

« Tu regardes trop la télé, Damon. Tu es complètement accro aux séries d'espionnage, pas vrai ? » dit Katherine.

« Ça ne sera pas un problème dans le futur, » lui dit-il en souriant. « On n'a pas une bonne réception télé de l'Autre Côté. Et la connexion wifi est vraiment épouvantable. »

* * *

Ndt : le feu ? Ça va. Les couteaux ? Pas de problème. Être coincée sans wifi et sans pouvoir regarder les nouveaux épisodes de TVD ? C'est beaucoup trop cruel, qui est le sadique qui dicte les règles de l'Autre Côté ?

En parlant de nouveaux eps, je ne sais pas si certain ont vu la nouvelle promo (elle est sortie hier soir). Je ne vais pas spoiler ceux qui ne l'ont pas vue / ne veulent pas la voir. Je dirais juste que je suis un peu déçue. J'étais plus enthousiaste en voyant les 3 nouveaux clips dans celle du comic con. Et apparemment, je ne suis pas la seule... Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, des nouvelles images c'est toujours mieux que rien. Et puis, si la nouvelle bande annonce m'avait excité encore plus pour la nouvelle saison, je pense que mon cerveau aurait craqué, alors ce n'est pas plus mal :)

On approche de la fin, plus que quatre chap ! Malheureusement, ces chapitres ont beaucoup de passages d'action / planification, qui sont beaucoup plus long / dur à traduire que le reste. Donc je pense qu'à partir de maintenant ça va être un nouveau chap un jour sur deux.

Et si vous êtes tristes à l'idée que cette fic soit bientôt finie, ne vous en faites pas : sopheliasophy avait écrit une autre DE fic avant celle là, que j'ai son autorisation pour la traduire. Ainsi que pour sa fic sur Klaroline quand je l'aurai finie (mais vu que celle sur DE fait 25 chapitres, je ne m'y attaquerai pas tout de suite.)

Donc à après demain !


	14. Chapter 14

Ndt : Merci à virginie06 et à Coco pour leur reviews, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont commenté cette histoire jusqu'à présent (ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent, mettent cette histoire dans leur favoris). J'ai échangé quelques PM avec sopheliasophy, et elles les trouvent super.

* * *

Stefan se porta volontaire pour voler un camion de livraison quelconque et cambrioler le Radio Shack du centre commercial avant qu'il ne fasse jour, et Damon s'assura que Katherine aille avec lui. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Stefan avait besoin d'une babysitteuse, et il ne faisait non plus aucun doute que Katherine adorerait ce boulot. Damon espérait que ces deux cinglés de gosses régleraient un jour leurs problèmes. À eux deux, il arriveraient peut-être à garder Elena en vie jusqu'à ces trente ans.

En parlant de ça; Damon retourna dans la maison de Klaus, puis dans la chambre de Klaus, puis dans le lit de Klaus où sa propre cinglé de gamine dormait. Elle allait être si furieuse quand elle se réveillera et réalisera qu'il l'avait laissé dormir. Il l'adorait comme ça. Il adorait la sentir contre son corps fabriqué, adorait la façon dont elle respirait pendant son sommeil. Sans Esther ou Jeremy le bloquant dans le futur, il espérait qu'il serait capable d'être avec elle autant de nuits que possible après avoir abandonné son corps. Elle ne saurait pas qu'il été là, cela dit.

Ou peut-être que si ? Il n'avait toujours pas découvert comment il avait réussi à frapper Jeremy à la tête. Il devrait s'entrainer. Peut-être qu'il sera un jour capable de la toucher, même pour une seconde.

C'était une raison de vivre... façon de parler.

Il avait raison, elle était en colère en se réveillant. Elena s'étira et ouvrit les yeux. « Damon ? » marmonna-t-elle en baillant. « Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Presque six heure. »

Elena se redressa brusquement, le drap glissant de ses épaules dénudées. « Quoi ? Salaud, pourquoi tu m'as laissé dormir ? » Elle frappa Damon à la poitrine.

« Ow. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais mis un flingue sur la tempe et t'y avais forcé. Et tu es trop adorable quand tu dors. » Il s'assit, et dégagea ses cheveux pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Il traça du doigt les marques de morsures qui avaient presque disparues. « On peut encore voir là où tu m'as nourri il y a deux semaines. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fasse seulement treize jours. Treize jours de vide et de larmes. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. » Elle se tourna et le regarda. « Si tu as faim- »

Damon sourit. « Je t'aime, et j'aime ta nature généreuse, Elena. Mais non. Je n'ai pas faim avec de corps. Je n'ai pas besoin de nourriture, pas besoin de sang, pas besoin de dormir. »

« C'est vraiment bizarre. »

« Je sais. Je m'y habitue encore. J'ai juste beaucoup de chance que la partie sexe marche encore. »

« On a tous les deux de la chance. Tu ne serais pas vraiment toi sinon. »

Damon laissa échapper un petit rire, sa bouche à nouveau sur son cou. Il recula. « Je déteste avoir à le dire mais- »

Elena soupira. « Je sais. Journée chargée. »

* * *

Journée chargée ou pas, Damon décida qu'Elena et lui devraient profiter de la douche en calcaire géante de Klaus. Après s'être habillés (ou plus précisément, après que chacun ait habillé l'autre) Damon convoqua tout le monde – les hybrides, les sorcières, les vampire et double et l'humain – dans le garage à sept heure.

C'était certainement une équipe hétéroclite, mais une en laquelle il avait confiance. Il manquait quelqu'un cela dit. Pas d'humain.

« Vraiment, vous n'avez pas réussi à réveiller Jeremy ce matin ? » demanda-t-il à Grace et Bonnie. Elle secouèrent la tête. « Ces ados. Très bien, c'est pas grave. Assurez-vous simplement de tout lui expliquer plus tard. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un rôle très actif. Ok, je viens juste d'appeler Klaus, et il connait le plan. Il va essayer de semer Klaus dès qu'ils arrivent en ville, pour arriver ici avec quelques minutes d'avance. Il va se garer dans la partie gauche du garage. On va laisser l'autre porte fermée, pour que Ric ne puisse rentrer que par la porte de gauche. Cela va, bien sûr, le mener dans un piège. Klaus sortira de sa voiture et se tiendra bien en évidence pour quand Ric arrivera. Dès que Ric rentre dans le garage et essaye de pieuter Klaus, Jason, Sarah, Tyler et Marissa sortent de derrière le 4x4 et l'attaquent. Vous devez le maintenir au sol, c'est compris ? Vous trois vous aurez des pieux ou des arbalètes, et toi, Tyler, tu aura ça. » Damon sortit un pistolet à eau géant de sous la bâche du pickup. « Le SuperSoaker Blaster Electric Storm*. Complétement automatique, pas besoin de pomper, et plein de verveine. Merci, Hasbro, et merci Stefan, d'avoir cambriolé un magasin de jouets ce soir. Bien pensé. Tu commences à lui tirer dessus avec ça dès qu'il rntre, Tyler. Fais-juste attention à ne pas toucher tes camarades de combat, t'as compris ? »

« Mec, je suis trop doué avec ces engins. » dit Tyler.

« Ouais, je m'en doutais. Ok, c'est avec ça qu'on le met au sol. Une fois qu'il est tombé, je sors de derrière le 4x4, et j'établis le contact avec son cœur pour commencer à le dessécher. Vous devez le maintenir au sol. Soyez sûrs que ses bras soient immobilisés, parce que cet enfoiré aime arracher des cœurs. Gardez aussi un œil sur son joli pieu, et voyez si vous pouvez le lui prendre. » Il montra l'oreillette dans son oreille gauche. « J'utiliserai ça pour dire à Bonnie de commencer le sort. Les sorcières et elle seront dans le camion de fleuriste, qui sera garé au croisement de la rue et de l'allée. Elles auront toutes des oreillettes. Au passage, pour tous ceux avec ces engins, vous devez appuyer sur ce bouton pour parler, c'est compris ? Sinon on ne vous entend pas. Jeremy sera bien sûr dans le camion avec les sorcières, prêt à jouer l'anneau du sacrifice. Caroline et Leslie protégeront le camion au cas où. Oui, Elena ? »

Elena baissa la main. « Et moi ? »

Damon se contenta de soupirer en le regardant. « J'imagine que ça ne sert à rien de te dire de rentrer à la maison et d'y rester, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elena secoua la tête.

« Très bien, tu peux rester dans le camion avec les sorcières, Jeremy, Caroline et Leslie. Bon sang, vous allez être serrés. J'espère que tout le monde a pris une douche et mis du déodorant ce matin. Assurez-vous qu'elle reste là, les gars. »

« Non, je ne veux pas être si loin de là où tout se passe. Et je ne veux surtout pas être si loin de toi. »

« Elena, on ne peut pas te protéger. »

« Depuis quand je me soucie de ça ? »

Stefan secoua la tête et regarda son frère. « Si tu ne lui trouves pas un endroit, elle va débarquer en plein milieu de l'opération et tout gâcher. »

Elena lui jeta un regard noir. « Merci Stefan. Je ne suis pas une idiote finie. »

« Cela dit, bien vu, Stef. Que dis-tu du toit de ce garage, Elena ? Il y a une échelle à l'arrière qui mène à une sorte de terrasse. Je suppose que Klaus l'a installée pour faire bronzette. »

Elena hocha la tête. « Je serai capable d'écouter tout en restant cachée. Ça me va. »

« Super. Maintenant qu'on s'est occupé de tes tendances suicidaires, mettons-nous au boulot. » Damon hésitât. Il n'allait surement pas partager son plan 'deux pour le prix d'un' avec les hybrides. Ou avec Caroline, qui avait une relation d'amitié bizarre avec Klaus. « En fait, je pense que c'est bon. Immobilisez Klaus au sol, je le dessèche, les sorcières lèvent leur sort et on s'en sort tous vivant, plus ou moins. Oui, Sarah ? »

« On est censé faire ça quand ? »

« Aux dernières estimations, Klaus va arriver ici vers 11h15. Alors si vous avez des choses à faire près de la maison ce matin, c'est comme vous voulez. Ne vous éloignez pas trop, et gardez vos téléphones sur vous au cas où la situation changerait. Vraiment, il n'y a que les sorcières qui doivent rester dans le garage, vu qu'elles ont du boulot à y faire. Alors à moins qu'on vous dise autrement, on se retrouve ici à onze heure. Oui, Marissa ? »

« J'ai un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur à dix heure. »

« Juste des mèches ou une teinture complète? » lui demanda Caroline. « Parce que je pense que tes mèches sont bien. Tu devrais peut-être te reteindre les racines, c'est tout. »

« Je pense que tu devrais laisser les racines comme elles sont et éclaircir tes cheveux au fur et à mesure*. » suggéra Grace. « Ça fait mignon sur Drew Barrymore. Et tu as le même genre de visage que Drew Barrymore. »

« Vraiment ? Tu penses ? » demanda Marissa.

Damon roula des yeux. « Oui, on le pense tous. Annule-le. D'autres questions ? Oui, Caroline ? »

« J'ai une réunion pour planifier le bal de promo chez Melody Fell à 15h15 .On aura fini ? Je ne peux pas la louper. »

Damon regarda Stefan, qui détourna les yeux. Katherine posa lui la main sur le bras.

« Probablement Caroline. Pas d'inquiétude. Tu penses que je ne sais pas à quel point le bal de promo est important ? Je n'interfèrerai jamais avec ton bal de promo. » lui répondit Damon. Elle découvrira la vérité bien assez tôt.

Après que les hybrides et Caroline se furent dispersés et que Damon fut sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient pas l'entendre, il mit les sorcières et les autres au courant de son plan.

« Alors, » dit-il doucement. « On ne lève pas le sort après que Ric ait été desséché. À la place, j'ai besoin que toi, Lucy, jète un sort sur un objet comme celui que tu avais fait pour la pierre de lune l'an dernier, quand tu as immobilisé Katherine. On va utiliser ça contre Klaus et l'éliminer lui aussi.

« Au passage, merci pour ça, » fit Katherine en regardant Lucy.

« Pas de problème, ma vieille amie, » répondit Lucy. « Bien sûr que je peux faire ça. Qu'est-ce que je dois envouter ? »

Damon regarda l'étalage d'armes. « Ça ne doit pas être bizarre si je lui tend l'objet en question. En fait, ça marche dès qu'il y a contact, pas vrai ? Alors envoûte ce pieu et je pieuterai cet enfoiré. Je le mettrai bien de côté, et m'assurerai que personne d'autre ne le touche. Ça ne va pas m'affecter, pas vrai ? »

Lucy secoua la tête. « Ça ne devrait pas. C'est spécifique aux vampires, et tu n'en es pas un. Plus maintenant. »

« C'est vrai. En parlant de ça, est-ce que je serai capable de dessécher Ric ? Je dois boire le sang de Bonnie, pas vrai ? Je n'ai rien essayé de boire avec ce corps. »

Ils regardèrent tous Grace, qui fronça les sourcils. « Je pense ? En théorie, ton corps devrait absorber le sang, et il y aura toujours une connexion. Peut-être que l'on devrait s'assurer que d'autres personnes boivent aussi son sang – au passage, c'est dégueulasse – pour être sûrs. »

Damon hocha la tête. « Ok, Katherine et Stefan, vous vous y collez. Vous serez derrière le pickup de l'autre côté du garage. Le côté non piégé, bien sûr. On a des oreillettes pour vous aussi. C'est une bonne chose d'avoir des agents de secours si tout fait 'kaboum'. Sinon, tout est bon pour le sort, pas vrai Bonnie ? Il ne manque pas d'étapes ? »

« Pas cette fois, » dit Bonnie d'un air grave. « J'ai eu une longue conversation avec Abby. Et Grace a approuvé le sort avec l'aide d'Emily quand elle travaillait toujours avec nous. »

« Elle vous tourne le dos à vous aussi ? Ce n'est pas juste. »

« C'est surement de ma faute, » dit Grace. « Je pense que je l'ai harcelée à mort l'autre soir, excuse le jeu de mot. Elle ne nous aide plus vraiment. En plus, les sorcières de là-bas lui reprochent la façon dont tu te l'aies joué solo, alors elle est très prise par le monde politique des sorcières. Elles pensent qu'elle aurait dû mieux te gérer. »

« Il peut être très dur à gérer, » dit Elena avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Emily ne devrait pas s'en vouloir. »

« Oh, et il y a cette sorcière, Bree, qui cause pas mal de problèmes. Elle n'a jamais voulu te renvoyer, parce qu'elle dit que tu es imprévisible. Grosse surprise, vu comment les choses ont tournées. Bree est venue me voir chez moi il y a quelques jours, pour me convaincre. Elle veut essayer de trouver la faille à la place. Clairement, c'est obligé qu'il y en ait une, pas vrai? Esther n'aurait pas crée un monstre éternel avec une durée de vie illimitée. Donc je pense que c'est au sujet de cet angle d'attaque que Bree se dispute avec l'alliance des sorcières. Elles t'ont plutôt laisser tomber. » dit Grace.

« Oh, Bree. Elle m'en veut toujours. »

« Attends, quand est-ce que Bree est morte ? Je l'aimais bien, » commenta Elena. « Elle était gentille, et je pensais qu'elle t'appréciait. »

« Elle est morte environ vingt minutes après la dernière fois que tu la vue. Quand je lui ai arraché le cœur dans son bar. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Elena.

« J'ai oublié de le mentionner pendant notre retour de Géorgie ? Et bien, c'est arrivé. »

Grace secoua la tête. « Hum, tu fais ça souvent ? Arracher le cœur des sorcières ? »

« Je suis totalement réformé, la gosse. Je le jure. Maintenant j'adore les sorcières. Les vivantes en tout cas. Les mortes m'énervent un peu en ce moment. »

« Pour en revenir au plan... on dessèche aussi Klaus ? » demanda Bonnie. Parce que je ne vois pas comment Jeremy va récupérer assez vite. »

« Non, c'est le gros défaut de ce plan. Le temps idiot que cet idiot de Jeremy va mettre à récupérer. Alors pour l'instant, on se contente de mettre Klaus dans les vapes, et on espère qu'il restera suffisamment de temps pour pouvoir lever le sort, faire sortir les hybrides et remettre le sort en place pour garder Klaus. J'aurais aimé savoir quel effet précis le sort incapacitant a sur un hybride Originel. Si ça dure assez longtemps, on pourrait le bouger ailleurs pendant sa sieste. L'ensevelir sous du béton ou un truc du genre, j'en sais rien. Mais le piéger est une bonne première étape pour l'empêcher d'aller s'imaginer qu'il peut prendre Elena une fois que tout est fini. »

« Je pense que ça va l'assommer assez longtemps pour qu'on remette la barrière magique dont tu as besoin, » dit Lucy. « Si Bonnie, Grace et moi-même travaillons ensemble et utilisons le pendentif d'Ayana, on peut faire le sort assez vite. On peut aussi augmenter le pouvoir du sort incapacitant. Je ne peux pas garantir qu'il sera assez longtemps dans les vapes pour que Jeremy subisse un autre round cela dit. »

« Je ne veux pas que Jeremy fasse un second round, » intervint Elena. « Ça ne doit pas être bon pour lui, ou pour son cœur. »

« Je sais, bébé. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne va pas mettre Jeremy en danger. On trouvera autre chose pour Klaus. Ça peut être condamner le garage tout entier, et ne jamais le laisser partir. »

« J'ai réalisé ce matin que si on l'enferme, on devra gérer Rebekah. » dit Stefan. « Elle viendra le chercher une fois que Ric ne sera plus une menace. On peut construire un mur aussi épais que l'on veut, elle pourra le détruire. »

« Je continue de penser qu'on devrait attraper un autre humain et dessécher Klaus en même temps. » ajouta Katherine. « Je ne veux pas prendre le risque que Klaus sorte de sa prison plus en colère que quand il y est entré. »

Bonnie secoua la tête. « Ça n'arrivera pas. Il n'y a pas une seule sorcière ici qui sera d'accord. »

Katherine leur jeta un regard plein de colère. « On va tous mourir. Klaus sera furieux, et on va tous mourir. »

« Et bien, j'aurai de la compagnie dans ce cas. » fit remarquer Damon. « Ça va être la fête. En parlant de ça, tout le monde se rend à la super fête 'Bienvenue à la maison' que l'on organise pour nos deux enfoirés maléfiques. On y va. »

Damon s'éloignât du pickup et aida Elena à se lever. Il lui prit le bras. « Allez, Raiponce, allons jeter un œil à ta tour. »

* * *

« Wow, ça pourrait vraiment marcher. C'est sympa ici. Admire la vue. » dit Elena en pivotant lentement.

« De la Big Schloss jusqu'à la Clinch Mountain, » approuva Damon.

Elena le regarda, « C'est ça. Je pensais plutôt à 'de l'allée jusqu'au manoir'. Et il n'y a pas moyen que tu puisses voir la Big Schloss ou Clinch Mountain d'ici Damon. »

« Je sais Elena. Je plaisantais. » Damon regarda autour de lui. Le sol était en bois de teck, tout comme le mobilier. Deux chaises longues et une petite table. « On dirait qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire ici. Je parie qu'il aurait fini par mettre un jacuzzi. Il l'a surement construit en pensant que ça plairait à Rebekah. Il y a beaucoup de place, cela dit. Peut-être trop. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Je n'aime pas ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ? Je peux bien voir toutes les personnes qui passent par l'allée, donc je saurai exactement quand Ric et Klaus arrivent. Je peux même voir le van d'ici. »

« Tu n'es pas notre éclaireuse aérienne, tu n'es pas postée là pour nous faire des rapports, tu m'as compris ? Si tu restes, tu ne bouges pas, tu ne parles pas, tu ne respires pas. »

« Je dois respirer, Damon. »

« Ok, très bien, mais tu le fais en silence, tu as compris ? Tu ne t'endors pas pour te mettre à ronfler un peu. »

«Je ne ronfles pas ! »

« Et bien, pas assez fort pour qu'un humain puisse l'entendre, mais ce serait distrayant pour un vampire. » Damon plia dans genoux, testant le sol avec ses pieds. « C'est solide. Et en plein air. Avec tout ce qui se passe, ils n'entendront peut-être pas tes battements de cœur. »

« Tu peux entendre mes battements de cœur ? »

« Bien sûr, mon cœur. C'est une des choses que je préfère chez toi. J'aime particulièrement l'entendre quand je fais ça, » D'un geste rapide, il la tira vers lui, de façon à ce que son dos soit contre sa poitrine. D'une main, il remonta sous son t-shirt, caressant sa cage thoracique des doigts. Il respira contre son cou, et Elena frissonna, 'Tu te rappelles la première fois que j'ai fait ça, il y a quelques mois, quand je te montrais comment atteindre le cœur d'un vampire ? _Ton_ cœur faisait des sauts de dingue. Ça m'avait rendu très heureux de l'entendre. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai su que t'embrasser n'était pas si impensable. C'était de nouveau une option. Tu avais envie de moi. »

« C'était vrai, » dit Elena dans un murmure. « Ça l'est toujours. »

Toujours en lui caressant la cage thoracique, Damon lui mordilla le cou. « Je t'aime, ma copine. » Il respira contre son cou. « Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. »

Elena se retourna pour tenir son visage dans ses mains. « Pour l'éternité, pas vrai ? Tu le jures ? »

Damon prit une profonde inspiration, et appuya son front contre le sien. « Oh, Elena. Je ne sais plus comment te faire des promesses. Ça sera éternel pour moi, tu le sais. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour toi ? Tu es un problème, mon cœur. Tu es un problème que je ne peux pas résoudre. Mon entêtée de copine. Je ne serai pas là. »

Elle l'embrassa encore et encore, sa bouche cherchant des réponses qu'il ne pouvait pas lui donner. Après qu'ils se soient séparés, elle appuya de nouveau son front contre le sien et dit, « Tu sera là. Tu sera là. »

Damon fit un pas en arrière et secoua la tête. « Et maintenant que nous avons offert à tout le monde un joli spectacle à écouter, descendons de là. Je n'aime pas que tu sois ici. Je pense que tu dois rester dans le camion. »

« Ce n'est pas une option, alors n'en parle même pas. Ça va aller. J'amènerai une couverture ici, je m'allongerai. Personne ne me verra. »

« Il n'y a pas de rambarde. Tu dois rester loin du bord. Très loin, tu as compris ? »

Elena soupira, « Oui, Damon. Parce que je suis stupide à ce point. »

« Hey, ne me reproche d'avoir bonne mémoire. On a eu tellement de plans qui ont mal tourné à cause de détails débiles. J'essaie de penser à tout cette fois. »

« Tu as beaucoup réfléchi à celui-là. »

« Et bien, c'est mon tout dernier plan, Elena. Alors si ça plante, je veux que ça plante de la façon la plus colossale qui soit. C'était du sarcasme. »

« Ton tout dernier plan jusqu'à celui où tu trouves le moyen de me revenir une nouvelle fois tu veux dire. »

Damon soupira. « Mon entêtée de copine. »

* * *

Ndt : demander à Elena de rester en dehors d'un plan est comme me demander de choisir mon Original préféré – pas possible (à part Finn, bien sûr, il peut rester là où il est.)

*SuperSoaker Blaster Electric Storm : littéralement : Super Mouilleur Exploseur Tempête Électrique, mais ça aurait fait bizarre.

* j'ai pas vraiment trouvé de traduction pour « to go ombre » : apparemment, c'est juste se teindre les cheveux pour que leur couleur soit de plus en plus claire, en partant du haut. S'il existe un terme technique, je ne l'ai pas trouvé (et pourtant j'ai cherché).

Et désolée de poster ce chap si tard dans la journée, je suis en pleine inscription universitaire, et un imprévu arrive tous les deux jours. Ah... si seulement je pouvais utiliser l'hypnose. Même si à ce stade, je choisirai plutôt de faire un petit 'heart rip' sur le personnel administratif. Mais puisque toutes les démarches se font par téléphones, que l'hypnose n'existe pas et que je ne suis pas une psychopathe, j'ai pris de retard dans la traduction.

Et je suis très heureuse d'annoncer que ma traduction va être recommandé par la communauté « we translate » de livejournal :)

Et ce sur-ce, je vous laisse pour aller regarder l'hilarant doublage de TVD – je me prépare au « boucher » et à la voix horrible qu'ils mettront sans doute à Rebekah.

Je vais faire mon possible mon traduire le chap 15 pour demain (il est un peu moins long).

Donc à demain, ou au pire après demain !


	15. Chapter 15

Ndt : Merci à virginie06 et Alexanee. Je poste ce chapitre pour rétablir l'équilibre cosmique de la traduction. Entre le rire à la Minnie Mouse d'Elena, Caroline qui n'a pas compris que « cuisine » était un code pour « sexe » et le bout de scène coupée... la balance penchait du mauvais côté.

* * *

C'était une magnifique journée d'été. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus différente de la sombre tempête qui avait annoncé la mort de Damon sur le perron d'Elena. Damon ne pouvait qu'espérer que le beau temps soit le présage qu'ils auront plus de chance que deux semaines auparavant.

À 11h40, tout le monde était en place. Le van était garé suffisamment près pour qu'ils puissent le voir, mais pas assez pour qu'il soit trop remarquable – et il était rempli de sorcières, de vampires et d'un Jeremy toujours endormi. Damon et ses recrues hybrides étaient soit derrière le 4x4, soit, dans le cas de Damon, dedans. Le SuperSoaker de Tyler était prêt, et il portait des gants pour que la verveine ne coule pas sur ses doigts. Le pieu que Lucy avait envouté pour endormir Klaus était posé sur un établi qu'ils avaient rapproché du 4x4, et était loin des autres pieux et armes. Damon avait averti les hybrides qu'ils ne devaient pas s'en approcher, bien qu'il ne leur ait pas dit pourquoi. Katherine et Stefan, leurs oreillettes en place, étaient derrière le pickup de l'autre côté, avec les armes et la verveine de secours cachées sous une bâche à l'arrière du véhicule.

Quand Damon, Katherine et Stefan burent une fiole contenant le sang de Bonnie avant de se mettre en position, Damon avait trouvé cela étonnamment écœurant. Enfin, pas vraiment écœurant, mais ça avait très peu de goût. Damon se rappelait du goût du sang de Bonnie quand il était vampire. Son arôme était délicieux, très doux. Ça, c'était juste du sang, avec un goût cuivré et insipide. Une petite partie de Damon regrettait de ne pas pouvoir apprécier les différentes saveurs de sang. Ce serait surement pareil avec le vin maintenant. Il pensait que ça ne serait pas bon non plus.

Mais bon, tant qu'il était opérationnel niveau sexe, il n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre de ce corps. Il pouvait sentir les liens se défaire, cela dit. Les réflexes de Damon étaient plus lents que plus tôt dans la matinée, sa force semblait diminuer. Il avait calculé qu'il était toujours plus fort que quand il était vampire, mais peut-être plus assez fort pour gérer Ric tout seul. Même son audition était de moins en moins bonne. Cela était un rappel qui lui restait très peu de temps. Mais ça allait bien. Cette journée avait été un cadeau, et tout allait bien. Il espérait juste qu'ils allaient tous survivre à ça.

Elena, toujours aussi têtue, était installée sur le toit. Damon avait fait le tour du garage trois fois pour s'assurer que personne ne puisse la voir d'en bas. Si elle restait couchée, tout irait bien.

« Je vois la voiture de Klaus. » l'entendit dire très doucement Damon.

« Merde, Elena, ferme-la. Et tu ne devrais pouvoir rien voir si tu gardes la tête baissée. » dit Damon dans un grognement. Marissa gloussa, et il lui lança un regard noir. « Ferme-la aussi, missy. »

Dans son oreillette, il entendit Bonnie dire, « L'enfoiré Numéro Un a atterri. On guette l'Enfoiré Numéro Deux. Pas encore de signe de lui. »

Damon appuya sur le bouton de son micro. « Bien reçu, » répondit-il, faisant à nouveau glousser Marissa. Il lui lança un regard noir. « J'aurais dû te pieuter avec un truc qui aurait fait encore plus mal la nuit dernière. »

Klaus gara sa voiture, une Audi argentée, dans le garage, pile dans le piège, comme on le lui avait dit. Il y avait beaucoup de place entre l'Audi et le 4x4. Alors que Klaus sortait de l'Audi, Damon descendit du siège arrière du 4x4.

« Klaus. »

« Et bien. Les comptes-rendus de ta mort ont été exagérés à ce que je vois. »

« Heu, pas vraiment. Ric t'a donné du fil à retordre ? »

« Non. Je l'ai semé dès qu'on est arrivés en ville. Il pense que je vais chez Elena, alors il doit être à quelques minutes d'ici. Il conduit comme un prof d'histoire. Où sont mes hybrides ? »

Damon agita la main vers eux. « Là-bas. Complètement sains et saufs. »

Marissa sorti la tête de derrière le 4x4 et le salua. « Hey, Klaus ! »

Klaus la salua de la tête. « Et Caroline ? »

« Elle est dans le van avec les sorcières. »

Tyler sorti à son tour la tête. « Mec, pourquoi tu poses des questions sur Caroline ? Ce n'est pas cool. »

Damon le regarda sévèrement. « La ferme, Lockwood. Personne ne joue au mâle alpha pendant l'embuscade. Vous résoudrez vos problèmes de territoires plus tard. Vous pouvez pisser sur elle à tour de rôle, ou un truc du genre. »

Klaus se contenta de sourire. Il fit le tour du garage. « Merci d'avoir rangé mon garage, Damon. C'est une de ces tâches ménagères que je n'arrêtais pas de remettre à plus tard. »

Damon haussa les épaules. « Tu me connais, heureux de rendre service. »

« Et on est enfermés ici ? »

« Yep. Mais pas d'inquiétude. Une fois que Ric est à terre et transformé en viande séchée, les sorcières nous ferons tous sortir. C'est tout simple. »

« Elles sous feront _tous_ sortir, Damon ? »

« Oui, Klaus. »

« Pas de drôle surprise? »

« Non. Je ne suis pas drôle comme mec. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant. »

« Très bien. Je ne sais pas comment marche ton nouveau corps, mais j'imagine que tu peux souffrir. Et mes chers amis hybrides sont très doués pour faire souffrir les gens. Ce ne serait pas très intelligent de t'enfermer avec nous, puis d'essayer de nous rouler. »

« Tu es si méfiant. Si je prévoyais de vous doubler, je ne me coincerai jamais ici avec tes laquais et toi, Klaus. Ça serait stupide. Et je ne suis pas stupide. »

« Et bien... »

« Très drôle. Tu vois, je savais que c'était toi le marrant. »

Klaus fit le tour du 4x4, et regarda ses hybrides. « Ils sont armés. Je devrais l'être moi aussi. » Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, et se tourna vers l'établi. « Ah, voilà une arme. »

Avant même que Damon eu finit de crier, « Non ! », Klaus avait prit le pieu ensorcelé et convulsait au sol, les yeux fermés.

« Putain de merde. » dit Damon en regardant Klaus. « Ça craint. »

Les hybrides se levèrent et baissèrent les yeux vers Klaus.

« Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? » demanda Tyler.

Katherine sortit de derrière l'Audi, et entra dans la zone piégée. « Huh, » dit-elle. « Intéressant. »

« Katherine, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Maintenant tu es coincée ici. » dit Damon en soupirant. « C'est trop demander que quelque-chose se déroule comme prévu ? Ric sera là d'une minute à l'autre, et on a plus d'appât. »

Katherine haussa les épaules. « Je jouerai Elena. Il viendra pour elle. » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. « Je ne vais pas gâcher une telle opportunité cela dit. »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire, Katherine avait arraché l'oreillette de Damon et l'avait écrasé sous son talon. « Qu'est-ce que- » commença Damon, avant que Katherine ne le prenne et le jette en dehors du piège, du garage et qu'il atterrisse dans l'allée.

« Bonnie, maintenant ! » l'entendit dire Damon dans son oreillette. « Ric est arrivé par derrière et je le tiens. »

Damon se leva et se rua jusque dans le garage, mais il arriva trop tard. Katherine tenait déjà le cœur de Klaus et il se desséchait déjà.

Damon essaya de dégager Katherine de Klaus, mais elle utilisa son autre bas pour le repousser. Apparemment, un vampire de 500 ans était maintenant assez fort pour tenir son corps à l'écart. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour découvrir que les liens de son corps s'étaient relâchés à ce point. Il n'avait pas été aussi rapide que d'habitude non plus. Il n'avait pas été assez rapide.

Damon tomba à genoux alors que Klaus devenait gris et se desséchait. « Non, non, non. »

Depuis le toit, Elena dit, « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'entends rien. Il y a un problème ? »

Il se tourna vers les quatre hybrides qui restaient plantés là. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas arrêtée ? »

Jason haussa les épaules. « Tu ne nous l'as pas demandé. Notre tout dernier ordre était de t'obéir.

« Stefan ! » rugit Damon.

« Il ne peut pas t'entendre, » dit Katherine. « Je lui ai brisé le cou avant de venir dans le piège. Il m'aurait arrêtée. » Elle se leva et essuya sa main ensanglantée sur son jean. « C'était un peu dégoutant. »

Damon se leva. « Je vais te tuer. Je vais t'étrangler. Je vais te foutre le feu. Je vais te planter un pieu dans ton putain de cœur, Katherine. »

« Je n'ai pas gâché ton précieux plan, Damon. J'ai juste échangé la place des enfoirés. Maintenant, au lieu de dessécher le chasseur, on le piège ici et on l'emmure comme tu voulais le faire pour Klaus. Personne ne va s'embêter à récupérer Alaric. C'est un meilleur plan. »

« On ne peut pas les échanger, espèce de sale garce. Je n'ai pas d'objet pour l'endormir. Le pieu ne pouvait être utilisé qu'une fois. Maintenant, les hybrides et toi êtes tous coincés ici _avec_ Ric. Qui va surement vous tous tuer. »

Katherine haussa les épaules. « On va trouver autre chose. »

« Je me sens bizarre, » dit Jason. « C'est quoi cette sensation ? »

Tyler le regarda. « La liberté, mec. C'est ça que tu ressens. »

Sarah dit, « Wow. Je le sens aussi. C'est agréable. »

Damon entendit Bonnie dans l'oreillette de Katherine. « Ça a marché ? Vous avez éliminé Ric ? »

Katherine appuya sur son bouton. « Non. Je vous ai piégés. On s'est occupé de Klaus à la place. Votre prof d'histoire ne s'est pas encore pointé. »

« Quoi ? »

« Dis-lui qu'on risque d'avoir besoin de l'aide de sorcières quand Ric sera là. Qu'elles se tiennent prêtes. » dit Damon en serrant les dents. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment arranger ce merdier, mais il savait que les sorcières seraient la solution.

« Tu as entendu ça, Bonnie ? Entraine-toi à créer des migraines magiques. On va surement en avoir besoin. » lui dit Katherine.

Bonnie coupa la communication, mais Damon pouvait deviner quelle était énervée.

« La voiture de Ric arrive. » dit Elena depuis le toit.

« Tu n'es pas une éclaireuse, Elena. Baisse la tête. » Damon laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. « Je vous déteste tous, là, maintenant. Surtout toi, Katherine. Ok, reste là où Ric peut te voir. Peut-être qu'il va malgré tout tomber dans le panneau. L'enfermer est déjà une solution. Tous les autres, retournez en position. Merde, on ne peut pas laisser le corps de Klaus pour que Ric puisse le pieuter. »

Rapidement, Damon éloigna le corps de Ric de l'Audi, en dehors de la zone piégée et vers l'autre partie du garage. Stefan était étendu derrière le pickup, sa tête tournée dans un angle bizarre. Damon enleva la bâche du pickup et couvrit Klaus et Stefan avec.

« Pauvre Stef, quel couple* bizarre vous faites, » dit Damon. Il retourna vers l'Audi, dans la zone piégée, et remonta dans le 4x4.

Katherine se tenait au milieu de la zone vide.

Damon lui siffla. « Elena ne se tiendrait jamais comme ça. Tu es effrayée, tu n'essayes pas de le séduire. »

Elle changea immédiatement de pose et rentra les épaules.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis tout le monde se tut en entendant les pas de Ric dans l'allée. Il s'arrêta devant le garage.

« Elena ? »

« Ric ? » Katherine faisait du bon boulot en parlant de façon apeurée, Damon devait lui accorder ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Klaus ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il... est venu et m'a attrapée. Il m'a mise dans le garage, il a dû, hum... il a dû aller chercher quelque-chose. J'ai peur Ric. »

« Pourquoi tu as du sang sur toi ? Tu es blessée ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Je suis tombée. »

« Ça n'a pas l'odeur de sang humain; » Ils entendirent tous Ric faire un pas en arrière. « Et tu ne t'enfuis pas. Et tu n'as pas ton Salvatore en guise de garde du corps. »

Il fit un autre pas en arrière. « C'est un piège. Et tu n'es pas Elena. »

« Non, mais moi si. »

Il fallut toute sa volonté à Damon pour se retenir de hurler sur Elena à cette seconde. Sa courageuse, entêtée, et idiote de copine. Il pouvait l'entendre sur le toit. Il pouvait deviner qu'elle était en train de se lever, se rapprochant du bord pour que Ric puisse la voir.

« Ah, Elena. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » demanda Ric.

« Je ne suis pas sure. Klaus est venu et m'a attrapée, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il a fait à Stefan. Stefan pourrait être mort pour ce que j'en sais. Il m'a mise sur ce toit et a enlevé l'échelle pour que je ne puisse pas partir. J'imagine qu'il a mis Katherine en bas pour te piéger, ou pour te leurrer ou autre chose. Je ne veux aller nul part avec Klaus, Ric. »

« J'en suis sûr. Alors aide-moi, Elena. Je vais te faire descendre, et on tuera Klaus ensemble. Je te protégerai. Tu n'aura plus à t'inquiéter pour lui. »

« Pourquoi tu me voudrais en sécurité, Ric ? Tu ne me détestes pas parce que j'aime des vampires ? Tu ne veux pas ma mort ? »

Très doucement, dans le plus petit des murmures, Damon entendit Katherine dire dans son oreillette, « On a besoin de vous les sorcières. De tout le monde, maintenant. »

« Ça na plus d'importance, Elena. Tout les vampires seront bientôt morts. Le monde sera libre et toi aussi. Tu pourra recommencer ta vie – grandir, tomber amoureuse, avoir des enfants, vieillir. Tout ce que tu voulais, tout ce que je voulais pour toi. Cette vie normale d'humaine que les vampires t'empêchaient d'avoir. Mais pour l'instant, on doit juste te faire descendre. Tu me rends nerveux à être si près du bord.

Damon était d'accord avec Ric. Ça le rendait nerveux aussi.

« Je te rend nerveux ? Pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi tu devrais t'inquiéter- » Elena était bouche bée. « C'est ça, je comprends. Esther a utilisé mon sang pour te créer. Je suis la faille. C'est moi. »

« Quoi ? Tu dis n'importe quoi. » dit Ric. « Éloigne-toi du bord, ok ? J'arrive. »

« Si je meurs, tu meurs. » dit Elena. Damon l'entendit faire un pas en arrière. « Finissons-en. »

Damon sortit du 4x4 à la vitesse d'un taureau enragé, mais il arriva trop tard. Elena était tombée au sol.

Les sorcières arrivèrent également trop tard pour empêcher sa chute. Elles arrivèrent par l'allée, psalmodiant, se tenant les mains, faisant subir à Ric migraines après migraines. Celui-ci s'était effondré et se tordait au sol. Tyler aussi était sorti de derrière le 4x4 et tirait de la verveine sur Ric à travers la porte ouverte du garage. Les autres hybrides s'avancèrent au bord du piège – Jason tirant des flèches, Marissa et Sarah jetant des pieux sur le corps de Ric. Il hurlait de douleur, et commençait à ressembler à un porc-épique ébouillanté, couvert de flèches et de pieux.

Mais pour Damon, le monde était silencieux. « Non, non, non, non. Je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Pourquoi je n'ai pas été assez rapide ? » Il prit le visage ensanglanté d'Elena entre ses mains, son sang imbibant ses genoux à travers son jean. »

« Tu ne peux pas l'entendre ? » dit Katherine. « Elle respire. »

« Oui, » dit Damon étouffant un sanglot. « Elle respire. Guéri la Katherine, je n'ai pas de sang. »

« Je suis coincée. Je ne peux pas l'atteindre. »

Caroline et Leslie arrivèrent près d'Elena et Damon en même temps, mais ce fut Caroline qui se mordit le poignet et l'amena près de la bouche d'Elena la première.

« Elena, ma puce, tu dois boire. » dit urgemment Caroline, poussant son poignet ouvert vers la bouche d'Elena.

« Allez, bébé, allez. Bois. » la supplia Damon.

Caroline força Elena à boire et elle commença à s'étouffer.

« C'est ça, ça va aller. » Il lui caressa le haut des cheveux. « Ça va aller. »

« Ça ne va pas aller, Damon. Tu sais ce que tu dois faire. » dit Katherine.

« Non, » Damon secoua la tête. « Non. Ferme-la, Katherine. Tu n'as pas le droit de parler. C'est de ta faute. »

Elena ouvrit les yeux en battant des paupières. « Damon ? »

« Je suis là bébé. Juste là. »

Elena leva assez la tête pour voir Ric sur le sol, toujours en train de se tordre et de grogner à cause de la verveine, des flèches et de l'attaque des sorcières. Le pieu en argent était à côté de lui, mais avait roulé juste hors de sa porté.

« Il n'est pas mort. Je ne suis pas morte. » dit Elena dans un murmure.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. » dit Damon. Caroline et Leslie s'éloignèrent tandis qu'Elena s'asseyait.

Depuis l'intérieur du piège, Katherine dit. « Tu sais ce qui doit arriver, Elena. »

Elena se toucha l'arrière de la tête, puis regarda le sang sur ses mains. « Je suis censée être morte. » Elle leva les yeux vers Damon. « Katherine a raison. Tu dois le faire. Je veux que ça soit toi. »

Les yeux de Damon s'emplirent de larmes. « Je ne le ferai pas. »

« Si. Tu dois y mettre fin. »

« On va juste le pousser dans le piège, ça va marcher. »

« Non, » dit Elena, « Ça n'y mettra pas fin, pas vraiment. »

Damon se contenta de secouer la tête. « Ça va être long si tu passes l'éternité à me détester, Elena. »

« Je ne le ferai pas. Je t'aime. Je ne te détesterai pas. »

Il lui prit le visage et la regarda dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa tendrement, puis recula. « Tu ne le fera pas ? Tu le jures ? Tu le promets ? »

« Croix de bois, croix de fer. »

Et d'un mouvement sec, avant de pouvoir changer d'avis, Damon brisa le cou d'Elena.

* * *

*Tandem : le terme original « bedfellows » se traduit par tandem, collègues etc. Cela étant, dans le cas de Klefan, les scénaristes ont toujours joués sur les mots pour souligner l'ambiguïté de leur relation. Comme dans le 3x20, où Klaus a employé le terme « bedfellows » en parlant de son passé avec Stefan - « bed » voulant dire lit (oui, je sais 99,99% des français le savent, c'est juste au cas où quelqu'un ne le saurait pas), c'est un moyen de faire des sous-entendus sur le « couple » Klaus/Stefan. C'est pour ça que, même si la traduction correcte était tandem, j'ai opté pour couple.

Com d'Alexanee au dernier chap :

« J'ai comme l'impression/appréhende le fait que :

- Elena va faire une connerie  
- Damon va apprendre à ses dépends la faille 'secrète' d'Alaric  
- Le plan «tuons Klaus» va tourner au vinaigre. »

Gagné ! Demi connerie pour Elena : elle a eu du bol en découvrant la faille, dans le cas contraire, ils été tous fichus.


	16. Chapter 16

Ndt : merci à virginie06, Alexanee et Coco (comme je ne peux pas te répondre par PM, j'ai posté ma réponse en fin de chap) pour leur reviews. Oh, et j'ai vu sur twitter que TVD fête aujourd'hui ses 3 ans (première diffusion le jeudi 10 septembre 2009 au USA). Bon sang, ce que ça passe vite. Et ça veut dire qu'on est déjà à la moitié de la série /soupir

* * *

Et tout était fini, à part le nettoyage. Ils devaient s'occuper de cinq corps. Jeremy dans le van, Ric et Elena sur le sol, Klaus et Stefan sous la bâche du garage.

Le soleil et le ciel bleu semblaient nier les morts qui venaient d'arriver. Le sacrifice qui venait d'être fait.

Grace, Bonnie et Lucy désenvoutèrent la zone piégée, et les hybrides et Katherine furent libres. Après avoir aidé à lever le sort, Bonnie retourna dans le van pour aider Jeremy à récupérer. Grace et Leslie rangèrent les armes et la verveine. Lucy s'occupa du pieu en argent.

Dès que le sort fut levé, Sarah emballa ses affaires et partit. Elle avait un fils à retrouver, il vivait avec sa mère à Pensacola depuis que Klaus l'avait attrapée et transformée en hybride. Klaus ne la laissait même pas communiquer avec eux, et elle était morte d'inquiétude à l'idée que sa mère n'ait pas donné ses médicaments à son fils. Elle fit un câlin Marissa et tapa dans le poing de Jason, puis s'en alla.

Jason et Marissa restèrent, cela dit, et aidèrent Tyler à trainer Stefan, Klaus et Ric dans l'entrée du manoir. Ça ne le ferait pas si le facteur arrivait et voyait les vampires morts empilés dans l'allée. Caroline essaya d'annuler sa réunion pour le bal de promo, mais elle n'arrivait pas à joindre Melody par téléphone. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de choisir un thème. Elle insista pour être celle qui surveillerai Klaus, malgré les protestations de Tyler. Elle leur demanda de mettre Klaus dans un cercueil, mais ils avaient déjà été tous emballés. Alors elle resta assise avec lui, sur le sol de marbre froid. Katherine s'assit à côté de Caroline et attendit que Stefan reprenne conscience.

Damon ne savait rien de tout ça. Tout de suite après avoir brisé le cou de sa copine, il l'avait transportée jusqu'à chez elle. Damon n'avait parlé à personne. Il n'avait même pas attendu pour s'assurer que la mort d'Elena avait entrainé celle de Ric. Il voulait qu'elle se réveille dans sa propre chambre, dans son propre lit. Dans ses bras.

Il se fichait de ce que tous les autres faisaient, mais elle devait être avec lui. Le coût de leur succès le sidérait. Il s'en voulait. Il en voulait à Katherine. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures sur terre, et il n'allait pas s'éloigner d'Elena, pas même de quelques centimètres. Il espérait seulement qu'elle se réveillerait bien avant que son corps ne disparaisse. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter sans lui dire adieu.

Damon porta Elena jusque dans sa chambre. Il l'allongea sur son lit. Puis il se mit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. C'est là qu'ils allaient être.

« Ne te réveille pas mauvaise, » lui murmura-t-il. « Ne sois pas comme moi, ou Stef, ou Katherine. Reste pure comme Jenna pour pouvoir trouver la paix. Parce que quand ton tour viendra, je ne veux pas que tu brûles. Pas de couteaux dans la nuit. Tu dois rester pure, Elena. Il le faut. »

* * *

Un peu plus tard, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, alors que les autres rentraient. Il entendit Grace, Bonnie et Lucy aller dans la cuisine et commencer à se faire à manger.

Damon modifia sa position sur le lit d'Elena, de façon à être assis contre sa tête de lit, Elena sur ses genoux, sa tête reposant contre sa poitrine. Un poids mort. Elle avait encore du sang dans les cheveux et sur ses vêtements. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire quelque-chose à ce sujet. Mais il ne pouvait pas se forcer à la bouger de son lit. Du cercle de ses bras.

Il entendit Jeremy monter les escaliers.

Jeremy ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Elena, et les regarda. « Encore combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il. « Encore combien de temps avant que ne se réveille sous forme de monstre ? »

Damon répondit, « Plus très longtemps maintenant. Et si tu la retraite de monstre, tu vas sérieusement le regretter. Je te hanterai pendant toute ta putain de vie. C'est ta sœur, quoiqu'il arrive. C'est compris ? »

Jeremy hésitât, puis hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées. « Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. »

« Non. Ça ne devait pas. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Et elle va avoir besoin de toi, Jeremy. Tu peux être là pour elle ? Pas de jugement ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu le promets ? »

« Oui. Je le promets. »

« Ta sœur, quoiqu'il arrive ? »

« Oui. Ma sœur, quoiqu'il arrive. »

« Merci. Tu es un brave gosse, Jeremy. »

Jeremy hocha à nouveau la tête, puis ferma la porte et alla dans sa chambre. Damon pouvait l'y entendre sangloter. Damon comprenait. Il avait lui aussi envie de pleurer.

Il entendit la porte d'en bas s'ouvrit et se fermer une nouvelle fois, et entendit le bruit de pas familier de Stefan dans l'escalier. Cela lui rappela la dernière fois que Stefan était venu dans cette chambre pour y trouver Damon tenant Elena dans son lit. Un millier d'années auparavant.

Stefan ouvrit la doucement la porte. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi qui ai fait ça. »

« Tu n'avais pas le choix. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Damon. « Plus que n'importe qui d'autre, je sais ce que ça veut dire pour elle. Pas seulement ce que ça veut dire ici, mais ce que ça risque de vouloir dire quand son heure viendra et qu'elle ira _là-bas_. Je l'ai condamnée à ça. J'aurais dû laisser Ric tuer tous les vampires de la terre. Je continue de prendre les mauvaises décisions, Stef. »

Stefan secoua la tête. « Katherine et Caroline m'ont raconté comment ça s'est passé. Elle voulait que ça se passe comme ça, tu le sais. Quand ça comptait, tu as respecté sa décision, Damon. »

« Oui, et bien, comme je l'ai déjà dit, ses décisions craignent. Et en parlant de personne dont les décisions craignent, où est Katherine ? »

« À la pension. On y a emmené Alaric et Klaus, Caroline et elle vont les surveiller. Caroline ne veut pas laisser Klaus avec Katherine et vice versa, donc la situation est tendue, comme tu peux l'imaginer. Alaric est mort, il n'y a rien à faire, mais pas Klaus. Il y a toujours un risque que Rebekah vienne pour lui et tente de le réveiller. Katherine veut empêcher ça. Je ne suis pas sûr que Caroline ressente la même chose. »

« Quoiqu'il se passe, je m'en fiche un peu, Stefan. Elena n'a plus aucun intérêt pour lui maintenant. Pas de double pour lui. Plus de Petrova, la lignée s'est éteinte. » Damon fit une pause, puis dit. « Mets Ric dans la crypte des Salvatore avec mon corps. Mon vrai corps. C'est là qu'on s'est dit adieu, c'est là qu'il doit être. »

Stefan hocha la tête. « Je le ferai. Cela dit, je veux être présent quand Elena se réveillera. »

« Bien sûr. Ça ne sera plus très long. Tu sera en bas ? »

« Je serai dehors, sur le perron, en fait. C'est un peu bondé en bas. Fais-moi savoir quand ça arrive. » dit Stefan, puis il partit.

Damon écouta les sorcières parler entre elles. Elles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre, et d'être soulagées, surtout Lucy. Il n'entendait pas Leslie, mais il ne l'avait presque jamais entendue. Il n'avait jamais rencontré de vampire aussi silencieux auparavant. Elle pouvait surement battre Stefan au roi du silence. Mais on pouvait voir sur son visage à quel point elle adorait sa sorcière de petite-amie, et il était heureux pour elles qu'elles n'aient plus à s'inquiéter. Rebekah était sauve, alors Leslie l'était aussi. Les vies d'au moins deux personnes avaient survécus à ce merdier. »

C'était ce pour quoi Emily avait œuvré. Damon avait envie de rire. Après tout ce qui c'était passé, après avoir déclaré que Damon était inutile, il lui avait quand même donné exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Pas d'hybride mort, mais Damon avait l'impression qu'ils avaient fait mieux en éliminant Klaus et en mettant fin à la lignée des Petrova. Pas d'hybride mort, mais pas de nouvel hybride non plus. Plus jamais.

Bien sûr, maintenant, il savait à quoi Esther faisait allusion pendant leur conversation. Mais elle avait eu tort. Damon n'avait pas flanché quand il avait été confronté à ce qu'il devait faire pour éliminer à jamais son chasseur. Il avait fait son putain de devoir, et il se détestait pour ça. Il espérait qu'Esther s'étouffait sous l'effet de la colère quelque part. Dès que ce corps aurait disparu, et qu'il serait de retour de l'Autre Côté, il allait s'en prendre à cette garce et lui faire payer d'avoir utilisé Elena comme sa putain de faille. Ça avait été _diabolique_. Damon ne pouvait pas penser à un autre mot.

Et là, dans ses bras, se trouvait le résultat. Un vampire de plus dans le monde. Il était presque sûr qu'Elena choisirait de se transformer. Elle ne ferait pas perdre à Jeremy le dernier membre de sa famille. Elle ne ferait jamais ça.

Damon tendit l'oreille vers la conversation des sorcières dans la cuisine. Bonnie disait qu'il fallait s'assurer que la cuisine des Gilbert avait un sac de sang dans le réfrigérateur pour Elena quand elle sera en transition, et disait également qu'il lui faudrait une bague pour marcher au soleil. Damon avait déjà une bague avec un lapis lapis-lazuli pour Elena. Il lui en avait fait fabriquer une l'an dernier, juste au cas où. Elle n'était pas encore ensorcelée, cela dit. Damon se nota mentalement de s'assurer que Stefan sache où elle était pour que Bonnie l'utilise. Puisqu'il ne serait pas là pour leur montrer.

« Oh, une bague pour marcher en plein soleil... je peux te regarder faire ? » demanda Grace. « C'est un sort que j'adorerai apprendre. »

« Bien, pas de problème. » lui répondit Bonnie.

Lucy dit, « C'est une vieille recette de Bennett, alors tu devrais te sentir honorée. On ne la partage pas avec n'importe qui. Ce qui me fait me demander qui a fait celle d'Alaric Saltzman. Je n'ai pas reconnu celle qu'il portait. »

« Emily m'a dit qu'elle avait été faite par une sorcière à New York. Betty or Bessie, je crois ? »

Damon entendit Lucy grogner. « Ouais. C'est ma cousine au troisième degré. C'est une vraie groupie à vampire, alors ce n'est pas du tout une surprise. Elle a un faible pour les vampires séduisants. »

« Ric pouvait être charmant quand il voulait, » dit Bonnie. « Honnêtement, il va me manquer. Oh, et pauvre Damon. C'est pour lui que ça a dû être le plus dur. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, vous savez. Je n'aurai jamais cru me sentir désolée pour Damon, pour quoique ce soit, mais c'est le cas maintenant. Pour beaucoup de raisons. »

« Et bien, à propos de ça - » dit Grace. « Mesdames, je pense que nous devons avoir un conseil entre sorcières. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je pensais qu'Emily refusait de venir te parler. » commenta Bonnie.

« Non, pas le conseil d'Emily. Le notre. Juste nous trois, et maintenant. On s'assoit autour de la table, et on parle comme des sœurs. » dit Grace, et Damon fut surpris d'entendre à quel point elle semblait adulte d'un seul coup. Il s'était habitué au ton insouciant de sa voix, toujours souriante, mais cette Grace était beaucoup plus sérieuse.

Des chaises bougèrent, et les sorcières s'assirent. Elles avaient à présent toute l'attention de Damon.

« Ok, » commença Grace, « Je veux d'abord dire que je suis super reconnaissante pour la façon dont vous m'avez accueillie ici. Cette expérience à dépassé tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer chez moi quand Mrs. Lee me racontait ce que ça faisait de travailler avec d'autres sorcières. Ça a été super cool, et je sais que je vais pleurer comme une madeleine quand je vais devoir vous quitter. Alors merci. Ensuite, je veux vous faire remarquer la quantité de pouvoir magique que l'on a dans cette maison en ce moment. »

« Je suppose que tu ne parles pas que de nous. » dit Lucy.

« Et bien, on peut clairement canaliser beaucoup de pouvoir, alors on compte. Trois puissantes sorcières. Et aussi, trois des objets les plus puissants que l'on puisse trouver sur terre. »

Lucy fit remarquer, « Le pieu en argent sur cette table. »

« Le pendentif d'Ayana dans ma poche. » ajouta Bonnie. « Et quoi d'autre ? »

« Et le sang du double. L'ingrédient le plus puissant qui soit pour inventer n'importe quel sort. Du sang qui ne sera utile que jusqu'à ce qu'Elena complète sa transformation. » dit Grace.

« À quelle genre de formule tu penses ? » demande Bonnie.

« Je veux empêcher le corps qu'on a fait pour Damon de se défaire, le re-créer. Je veux le rendre permanent. »

Ça n'allait pas marcher. Lucy, peut-être, mais Bébé Sorcière et Sorcière Ado ? Non. Elle n'y arriveraient pas. Il n'avait aucune raison d'espérer.

Il pouvait presque entendre Lucy secouer la tête. « Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'Emily et l'alliance des sorcières voudraient que l'on fasse. »

« Bien sûr qu'elles ne le voudraient pas. Elles veulent contrôler ce qu'on fait ici. Elles veulent créer les règles. Mais comme Emily me l'a une fois dit, laissons les morts s'occuper des morts, et les vivants s'occuper des vivants. »

Oh, alors Emily aimait réutiliser cet argument.

« Mais Damon _est _quoi, au juste ? Mort ou vivant ? » demanda Bonnie.

« En ce qui me concerne, s'il a un esprit et un corps, il est vivant. » répondit Grace. « Et ça veut dire qu'il nous appartient, pas à elles. »

« Il purgeait sa peine là bas, » dit Lucy. « Il payait pour tous les crimes qu'il a commis ici, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ? Il a même avoué avoir tué des sorcières. Est-ce qu'il ne mérite pas de payer ? »

Il le méritait, pensa Damon. Sans l'ombre d'un doute.

« Mais Elena ? Regardez le sacrifice qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui, un sacrifice qu'elle a fait pour sauver les personnes qu'elle aime. La personne que _vous_ aimez, Lucy. Quand elle a sauté de ce toit, elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir. Elle était prête à mourir. Son courage et son sacrifice ne devraient-ils pas être récompensés ? Est-ce qu'elle mérite de perdre celui qu'elle aime le plus ? »

Elle ne méritait pas ça, pensa Damon. Elle le méritait vraiment pas.

« Je lui dois tant, » dit doucement Lucy. Damon ne pouvait (bien sûr) pas entendre Leslie, mais il supposait que Lucy la regardait.

« Et on paye nos dettes, nous autres sorcières. » dit Bonnie.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » ajouta Lucy. « C'est vrai. Mais même si on est d'accord pour dire que ça en vaut la peine, comment on ferait ? »

« Plus tôt dans la matinée, j'ai appelé Mme. Lee. J'ai réalisé que si le plan de Damon se déroulait comme prévu, on aurait surement le pieu éternel en argent en notre possession. Il est indestructible, c'est ça ? Mais son invincibilité réside à la surface. On devra enlever la pellicule extérieure du pieu, et la mélanger avec le sang du double et celui du frère de Damon. Ensuite, il faudra que Damon boive le tout pendant qu'il est toujours dans le corps qu'on lui a fabriqué. Et ensuite on fait la dernière partie du rituel de la nuit dernière. La partie liante du sort. »

« Mais son corps sera invincible, non ? Je ne suis pas à l'aise à l'idée de le rendre éternel. C'est trop important. » demanda Bonnie.

« Non, pas vraiment. Il se peut qu'il soit invulnérable, cela dit, dans le sens où rien ne pourra blesser son corps. Il boira le mélange, et ça devrait maintenir son corps - mais il y aura une faille, bien sûr. Son corps sera lié par le sang à Stefan et Elena. Tant qu'ils vivent, il vit. Maintenant « vivre » est un terme super délicat, et c'est ce dont Mme. Lee et moi avons discuté pendant un moment. Dans ce cas, elle et moi pensons que 'existent dans leur propre corps' s'en rapproche assez. Alors tant que les esprits d'Elena et Stefan occupent leur corps, Damon sera capable de rester dans le sien. Ça veut dire qu'il vivra tant que l'un d'eux est en vie. Alors il n'ira pas de l'Autre Côté avant qu'ils soient tous les deux là-bas. »

Damon ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il recommencer à espérer. Il serra Elena contre lui et lui murmura, « Tu as entendu ça, mon cœur ? Il se peut que tu n'arrives pas à te débarrasser de moi en fin de compte. »

« Je sais comment faire fondre la couche extérieure du pieu. » fit remarquer Bonnie.

« J'espérai que ce serait le cas. C'est la partie qui me semblait la plus difficile pour être honnête. »

« Emily explique comme elle a fait les bagues de Jonathan Gilbert et de son neveu dans son grimoire, que j'ai dans mon sac. » On entendit des pages être tournées, puis Bonnie dit, « Oui, c'est là. Elle a fait le sort pendant que le métal était fondu par le forgeron. Si on refait le même sort, combiné avec du feu, et en canalisant le pouvoir du pendentif d'Ayanna, je pense que l'on peut effectivement refondre le métal et l'enlever du pieu. Peut-être. »

« 'Peut-être' ça me suffit, » dit Grace, et Damon pouvait deviner à sa voix qu'elle souriait. « On a rien à perdre. Mais on doit travailler rapidement. Le corps de Damon va se dissoudre dans à peine quelques heures. Même maintenant, les liens se relâchent de plus en plus. »

Oui, pensa-t-il. Magnez-vous. Il aimerait garder un peu de sa super force. Ça serait nul d'être aussi faible qu'un chaton pendant qu'Elena profiterai d'un corps de vampire.

Il n'y avait eu aucun espoir. Maintenant si. Très peu. Un très vague peut-être. Mais comme Grace venait de le dire, 'peut-être' lui suffisait.

Ce fut à ce moment, un moment de nouvel espoir, qu'Elena ouvrit les yeux, et prit sa première nouvelle inspiration dans ses bras.

* * *

Ses tous premiers mots après son réveil avaient été, « Damon, Damon ? » mais la façon dont elle agrippait ses bras montrait qu'elle savait où il était. Elle lui prit les mains et il relâcha son étreinte. Elle se tourna dans ses bras, et Damon pouvait jurer qu'il y avait une lueur de joie et de rire dans ses yeux.

« C'est une triste occasion, Elena, » la réprimanda-t-il sévèrement, mais incapable de s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je m'en fiche, » dit-elle. « Tu es toujours là. J'avais tellement peur que ce ne soit pas le cas. »

Damon appuya son front contre le sien. « Pour toujours, si les sorcières arrivent à leur fin. Comment tu te sens, là, maintenant ? »

« Quoi ? Je vais bien, je vais bien. Ça me démangez un peu, et j'ai mal à la tête- c'est normal ? »

« Oui, je crois. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit sur les sorcières ? »

« Rien. Descendons et montrons à tout le monde à quel point ton humeur est inappropriée. Ils vont être choqués et atterrés. »

« Tout le monde m'attend ? »

« Mon cœur, tout le monde t'attendra toujours, même si ça te prend une éternité. Tu es l'héroïne de l'heure, tu sais. Tu les as tous sauvés. »

« C'est toi qui l'as fait, » dit Elena en posant sa main bandée sur son visage. Elle l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres tandis qu'il souriait.

« Oui, et bien, c'était un travail d'équipe. » répliqua Damon, lui rendant son baiser. « Tu n'as plus besoin de ça, » dit-il en lui enlevant son bandage pour montrer une main parfaitement guérie.

« Oh, c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. J'avais aussi un énorme bleu sur la cuisse à cause de la commode la nuit dernière. Je parie qu'il a aussi disparu. » dit Elena avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Ils se séparèrent, se levèrent et Elena vit dans le miroir que ses cheveux et ses vêtement étaient toujours couverts de sang. « Damon ! Sérieusement, tu n'aurais pas pu me nettoyer ? »

Damon haussa les épaules. « J'avais d'autres choses en tête. Comme le fait que je venais de te tuer, Elena. » Il baissa les yeux vers sa chemise et son pantalon, eux aussi couvert de sang coagulé. « Beurk. On est effrayants, on dirait un couple de zombie qui vient de manger des cerveaux humains. Hmmm, je suppose qu'on est un couple de zombie, en fait. »

Elena rit, et il lui lança un regard sévère. « Tu es beaucoup trop joyeuse, ma chère. Change ton expression faciale pour une plus sombre, si ça ne te gène pas. Après tout, tu es revenue d'entre les morts. »

« Et bien, toi aussi, et je ne te vois pas t'en morfondre. » Elena pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu sais quoi ? Je devrais me sentir mal, et je le sais. Mais dans un sens, je suis juste soulagée. Est-ce que c'est dingue ? Ce que j'ai craint pendant si longtemps est arrivé, et je suis simplement soulagée que mon destin ait été décidé d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était toujours une épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête, tu sais ? »

« Je suppose. Je pense que tu n'as pas pris pleinement conscience de toute la situation pour être honnête. »

Soudain plus sérieuse, Elena hocha la tête. « Peut-être que tu as raison. En fait, je sais que c'est le cas. Mais ne pensons pas à ça pour l'instant, ok ? Là, maintenant, je vais ressentir ce que je vais ressentir. J'aurai tout le temps qu'il faudra pour le reste. »

Elle lui attrapa la main et ils allèrent ensemble dans le couloir. Damon cria vers la chambre de Jeremy. « Ta sœur est réveillée, gamin. »

Jeremy sorti dans le couloir, les yeux rougis. « Hey. »

« Hey, Jer. Tu vas bien ? »

Jeremy hocha la tête. « Ça va aller. »

« Hey, là, ne sois pas triste. C'était ma décision, Jeremy. Ça ne me pose pas de problème, et ça ne doit pas t'en poser non plus. »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête une nouvelle fois. Elena lâcha la main de Damon pour serrer son frère dans ses bras. Il la serra rapidement à son tour, puis la repoussa. « Tu es toute dégoutante et couverte de sang. »

« Je sais, hein ? » dit Elena. « Je me nettoierai plus tard. Descendons d'abord pour saluer tout le monde. »

« Ouais, il va peut-être y avoir plus. Mais je vais laisser Bonnie et les filles t'expliquer. » dit Damon. En voyant son regard perplexe, il se contenta de sourire. « Fais-moi confiance bébé, tout va s'arranger* »

Les sorcières s'activaient quand Damon, Elena et Jeremy arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Lucy sortait des bols du placard, les tendait à Leslie qui les posait sur la table de la cuisine. Bonnie et Grace étudiaient le grimoire d'Emily sur le canapé.

Bonnie leva les yeux quand Elena entra et se rua vers elle, la prenant dans ses bras. « Je suis tellement désolée, Elena. Si on étaient arrivées plus tôt, on aurait peut-être pu empêcher ça »

Elena la serra fort. « C'est bon, Bonnie. J'étais la faille, tu sais. Alors il _fallait _que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre. Si on voulait s'assurer de la mort permanente de Ric, pour que tout le monde soit en sécurité, c'était le seul moyen. »

« Je sais, » dit Bonnie, « Mais ça craint quand même. Et ça fait mal, aussi, de savoir ce qui va se passer. »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Stefan entra. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et s'approcha d'Elena, puis recula.

« Oh, désolée, Stefan. » dit Elena en se passant la main derrière la tête. « Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Je suis désolée. »

Il secoua la tête et lui sourit. « C'est bon. Je suis content que tu sois debout. »

Elena rit, « Et Damon dit que je me suis réveillée d'humeur inappropriée. Je ne suis pas assez triste et sérieuse apparemment. Je devrais être en larmes ou un truc du genre, j'imagine. »

Gardant toujours ses distances, Stefan haussa un sourcil. « Quoique que tu veuilles ressentir, c'est très bien, Elena. »

« Yep, » dit Damon. « C'est ta fête de transition, et tu peux ne pas pleurer si tu veux. »

« En parlant de ça, quelqu'un doit m'apporter une poche de sang ou offrir son cou, pour qu'on puisse en finir. » dit Elena. « J'aimerai prendre une douche dans un futur proche, et je peux aussi bien la prendre en tant que vampire. »

Damon rit. « J'aime vraiment beaucoup la façon dont tu vois tout ça, Elena. Avec un grand sens pratique en fait. »

« Et bien, ne complète pas ta transition tout de suite – même si je dois avouer que je suis super excitée de voir ça. C'est assez cool. Mais j'imagine que vous nous avez écoutées, Damon et Stefan. Et vous savez ce qu'on essaie de faire. » dit Grace.

Stefan hocha la tête, et Damon adressa à Grace le plus grand sourire qui soit. « Aujourd'hui est le jour où Damon Salvatore jure de se dédier à la préservation et à la protection de toutes les sorcières, exceptées certaines sorcières mortes qui ne seront pas nommées. Toi, Grace Thomas, est une merveille. Et une adorable gosse. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » lui demanda Elena.

« Oh, Bonnie va te raconter. Je ne pense pas pouvoir l'expliquer sans me mettre à danser et à chanter. » dit Damon toujours en souriant.

« En gros, on va essayer de faire un nouveau corps à Damon, un permanent, pour qu'il puisse rester. » dit Bonnie, « Mais on a besoin de ton sang pendant que tu es toujours techniquement le double. »

« Absolument, » répondit Elena. « Donne-moi un couteau. » Elle se tourna vers Damon, et le regarda en riant. « Et tu allais perdre tout espoir. »

Damon se contenta de secouer la tête. « Je sais. Quel idiot je fais. »

* * *

Ndt : Vous savez ce que cette fic m'a fait réaliser ? Qu'Esther à sans doute fait exprès d'utiliser Elena comme faille dans la série. Elle savait très bien que les Salvatore (et la moitié de la ville) la protégerai des Originaux – elle est vraiment horrible cette bonne femme.

* je ne suis pas sûre de la traduction de « everything's coming up roses ».

Coco : Comment as-tu osé ne pas poster au dernier chap !? Je te condamne à aller de L'Autre Côté. Je plaisante, bien sûr, tout le monde peut avoir un problème d'ordi, et reviewer n'est pas une obligation – même si j'apprécie toutes les reviews que l'on me laisse.

Et pour répondre à ta question, il ne reste qu'un chap à poster. Enfin, un chapitre... + les 25 de l'autre fic de sopheliasophy.

Au passage, le dernier chap est presque deux fois plus long qu'un chap normal, et ne sera pas là avant quelques jours. Surtout qu'il est peu probable que je le commence demain, étant donné que c'est mon anniversaire (worst birthday date EVER). Au passage, vous croyez que vu que normalement TVD arrive mi-septembre, j'ai une chance de recevoir un lien pour télécharger/voir l'ep en avant première ? … Non ? Bah, fallait bien que j'essaie ^^ - Et je suis en train de me demander si j'ai vu TVD pour la première fois le vendredi ou le samedi maintenant...

Qui plus est, je suis en train d'attendre que mon autorisation d'inscription me parvienne par courrier (parce que, bien entendu, avoir le mail d'autorisation ne suffit pas... /se tape la tête contre la table). Si je la reçoit cette semaine, je dois subir 10h30 de train aller-retour (plus si je voyage de nuit) pour monter m'inscrire à Paris. Pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça ? Parce que ça va bien évidemment ralentir cette traduction - je vais voyager léger, pas de netbook - Dans le PIRE des cas, le dernier chap sera là lundi prochain.

Sopheliasophy fait savoir quelle n'a pas de playlist précise pour cette fic, mais qu'elle doit beaucoup aux chansons 'Cosmic Love' et 'Shake it Out' de Florence & the Machine. Cosmic Love est la chanson qu'elle associe à Tatia/Elijah (elle précise qu'elle ne les a pas oublié).

En particulier, les paroles de 'Shake it Out' décrivent de la parcours de Damon dans cette histoire. Elle l'a écoutée pendant les chapitre les plus durs.

"I am done with my graceless heart, So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart."

_Fini le coeur corrompu, Ce soir j'arrête tout pour recommencer_

"And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't, So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope, And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope."

_Et je suis maudite si je le fais, maudite si je ne le fais pas, Alors voici le réconfort au bout du chemin, Je suis prête à endurer, prête à espérer. »_

Traduction prise sur

À bientôt.


	17. Chapter 17

Ndt : Dernier chapitre ! Sopheliasophy précise dans son AN que, quand elle avait commencé cette fic, elle avait prévu de laisser Damon mort avec le feu et tout le reste. Et elle a donné une transition facile à Elena, car elle lui a fait vivre un enfer dans son autre fic.

Merci à The Virgin Reckless, virignie06 et à Coco pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'a Alexanee, je sais que tu aurais reviewé le dernier chap su tu avais pu le lire ;).

Coco : c'était sous entendu sans Damon /rire diabolique. Comme tu peux le lire, ça ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge. Et merci pour le « Happy B-day », tu es tombée pile le bon jour en fait (oui, je suis née le jour de l'attentat du 11, qui dit pire ?). Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai ressentis= une grande joie et profond soulagement... Attends, ça c'est parce qu'il ne restait qu'un mois, jour pour jour (enfin, + un jour pour nous, pauvres français) avant la fin du hiatus... Je pense que mon état empire avec l'age ^^

* * *

Damon ferma le poing, un rayon de soleil qui passait par la fenêtre du salon faisant brillait la bague dont il n'avait plus besoin. C'était bon d'être à la maison.

Des particules de poussière dansaient à la lumière, les meubles en étaient couverts. Stefan, de façon compréhensible, avait négligé même les taches ménagères de base dans la pension. Ce n'était pas important. Damon était de retour, et il avait pleinement le temps de faire la poussière. Ce qui était assez drôle, étant donné que son nouveau corps en était constitué, pour la plus grande part. Il se sentait une affinité avec les grains poussière qui brillaient au soleil. Il voulait danser comme eux.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Damon entendit, « Hey là. Wow, cet endroit est vraiment cool. Je suis contente de le voir avant de partir. »

Damon se tourna et vit Grace entrer dans le salon. « Merci. Ça nous plait. Tu ne restes pas pour les funérailles ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Leslie et Lucy ont dit qu'elles allaient me conduire à l'aéroport. Et Bonnie a dit qu'elle viendrait avec nous. On s'est arrêtées pour que je puisse dire au-revoir. Il faut que j'aille au vrai camp pour violoncellistes à Boston avant que tout le monde ne panique. Le directeur pense que je suis en retard à cause de la grippe, et mes parents pensent que j'y suis déjà. J'espère juste que le fait d'avoir laissé mon violoncelle chez moi à Berkeley ne va pas poser problème. Avec de la chance, mes parents ne le remarqueront pas dans ma chambre. »

« Je pense que c'est un peu dur de ne pas remarquer un violoncelle. »

« C'est vrai. J'aurais du prendre des leçons de violon à la place. » Grace lui sourit. « Tu as l'air d'aller bien. Pas d'effets secondaires ? »

« Nah, tout est parfait. Je n'ai aucune plainte à formuler, ma petite sorcière. Par contre, j'ai des questions. »

« Je m'en doutais. Après t'avoir re-créer, et après la transition d'Elena, vous avez tous les deux disparus. J'imagine que tu as besoin de plus d'explications sur le fonctionnement de ton corps. »

« Oh, on s'est débrouillé pour comprendre. Et Elena venait de se rappeler de certains évènements dont elle voulait, ah, discuter en privé. Mais je me demandais – est-ce que je peux aller et venir dans ce corps ? Comme dans une armure ? »

Grace secoua la tête. « Non. Tu pouvait le faire avant. Mais tu ne peux plus, maintenant que tu as bu l'éternité du pieux. Tu es piégé dans ton corps comme nous sommes piégés dans les nôtres. »

« Ok, ce qui m'amène à la question suivante – qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans mon corps, exactement ? Est-ce que j'ai un cœur, ou des poumons ou quoique ce soit ? Ou est-ce que je suis juste une coquille vide ? Une fois de plus, je ne me plains pas. Je suis juste curieux. »

« Et bien, tu n'es pas vide. Hum... » Grace avait l'air gênée. « Ok, alors le truc, c'est que je devais penser à ce qu'un corps devrait être, et à quoi il devrait ressembler pendant qu'on faisait le sort, d'accord ? Et le problème c'est que je n'ai pas biologie avant l'an prochain. Je n'ai même pas disséqué une grenouille. »

« Attends, quoi ? »

« Ouais, donc en gros, à l'intérieur tu as ce qui, _selon moi,_ devrait aller à l'intérieur. Alors j'ai imaginé ce à quoi un estomac devrait ressembler, pareil pour les poumons et tout le reste. Je ne sais absolument pas comment ça a tourné. J'ai probablement oublié un paquet de trucs. »

« Alors laisse-moi deviner, mon cœur a surement la forme d'un cœur pour la Saint-Valentin, c'est ça ? Et je parie que les filles de seize ans ne se préoccupent pas de choses comme les colonnes vertébrales et les pancréas. » grogna Damon. « Oh, et bien, j'imagine que ça aurait pu être pire. Si on avait attendu un an, j'aurais pu avoir les organes d'une grenouille. »

« Ça n'a aucune importance, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, pour l'extérieur, tout s'est bien passé. Ça a aidé que Bonnie sache à quoi tu devais ressembler, donc elle s'est concentrée là-dessus. Et ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un pouvait voir tes organes, parce que tu es complètement invulnérable maintenant. Et aucun d'eux n'a _besoin_ de fonctionner correctement. »

« Bien vu. Et j'apprécie le fait que vous ayez travaillé aussi vite pour faire le sort la nuit dernière. J'ai pu garder assez de super force pour qu'Elena et son nouveau corps de vampire ne me surpasse pas avant des années. »

« Un jour, elle sera plus forte que toi. »

« Un jour, mais pas tout de suite. C'est le plus important. » En voyant le regard interrogateur de Grace, il ajouta, « Je dois la protéger d'elle-même, tu sais. Ça peut être difficile pour un nouveau vampire, il y a beaucoup de choses à apprendre sur le self contrôle. »

« Et tu veux qu'elle ne tue personne, pas vrai ? Maintenant que tu sais ce que ça veut dire. »

« Ouais. C'est ma nouvelle mission, comme tu l'a surement deviné. Il se peut que je sois incapable d'empêcher qu'elle aille de l'Autre Côté un jour ou l'autre, mais je la protégerai de ses tourments. Elle connaitra la paix, je le promets. »

« Je pense que c'est une mission qui en vaut la peine, Damon. Et ça me rend encore plus heureuse d'avoir pu faire ça pour toi. Pour vous deux. »

« Vous avez un peu galéré, cela dit. Avant que Bonnie ne réalise qu'elle devait faire le sort pour fondre à l'envers, j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque. Je suis simplement reconnaissant qu'aucune de vous n'ait même envisagé d'abandonner. »

« Tout le plaisir était pour nous, et je le pense. On est entrées dans l'histoire des sorcières, tu sais. Deux jours de suite. Plusieurs sorcières mortes sont venues me voir, m'ont posé des questions sur le procédé. Elles ne m'ont pas laissé dormir de la nuit. »

« Elles t'en veulent ? »

Grace haussa les épaules. « Certaines oui, j'imagine, mais la plupart étaient curieuses et impressionnées. Je pense qu'Emily était heureuse, pour être honnête. Elle ne le montre peut-être pas, mais elle vous aime bien, ton frère et toi. Vous lui rappelez l'époque où elle était vivante et sur terre. »

« Et bien, je ne suis plus énerve comme avant. Sans Emily, je ne serais pas ici. Tout est bien qui fini bien. »

« Je pense qu'elle ressent la même chose. Je ne serais pas surprise que tu la vois toujours de temps en temps. » Grace jeta un œil à sa montre.

« Eek, il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille. Elles m'attendent dans la voiture. Elles reviennent après m'avoir déposée. Lucy a décidé qu'elle voulait rester à Mystic Falls un peu plus longtemps, pour passer du temps avec Bonnie. Bonnie a été seule pendant longtemps, en tant que sorcière. Mme. Lee dit que ce n'est jamais bon qu'une sorcière soit seule trop longtemps. »

« Tu reviendra aussi, un jour ? »

« Peut-être » répondit elle avec un sourire très 'Grace'. Damon ouvrit les bras et elle s'avança pour qu'il l'enlace.

« 'Peut-être' ça me suffit, gamine. Bon vol. »

« Je te dirais bien de m'appeler quand tu veux, mais j'aurais du mal à expliquer pourquoi un mec carrément plus vieux et vivant en Virginie a mon numéro de téléphone. Si tu as d'autres questions sur le fonctionnement de ton corps, dis-le à Bonnie. C'est ma nouvelle 'amie du camp pour violoncellistes', alors elle peut m'appeler sans problème. »

« Ça marche. »

Elle recula et se dirigea vers la porte. « Ce trajet me presse trop. Tu savais que Leslie était pilote pendant la Première Guerre Mondiale ? Elle a dû se déguiser en garçon, et en humain bien sûr, mais elle était géniale à l'époque. Elle était également avec Howard Carter en Égypte quand il a ouvert le tombeau du Roi Toutânkhamon. Et elle a été une des premières européennes à escalader le Kilimandjaro. Elle a fait ça quand elle était humaine, en fait. Elle a tellement d'histoires cools à raconter. Tu ne peux pas la faire taire quand elle a commencé. »

Damon haussa un sourcil. « Honnêtement, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. »

A toute vitesse, Elena descendit les escaliers et se jeta sur Grace. Grace recula en titubant et atterrit sur le sol, « Whoah. »

« Désolée, » dit Elena décontenancée. « Je ne suis pas encore habituée. » Elle se leva et aida Grace. « Je voulais juste te faire un câlin, mais une fois que je commence, il semble que je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. »

Grace rit. « C'est pas grave. C'était drôle. Merci d'être descendue pour dire me au-revoir. Désolée de ne pas être là pour tes funérailles, mais j'ai un avion à prendre. »

Grace fit un câlin à Elena, elles agitèrent toutes les deux la main avec un joyeux « A un de ces jours, » et elle fut partie.

Après son départ, Elena donna à Damon deux enveloppes qu'elle avait dans sa poche arrière, et le fit s'assoir sur le canapé. « C'est le jour de nos funérailles. »

« Hourra. » répondit Damon.

« C'est le moment de lire nos testaments. Sauf si tu veux attendre pour lire le tien quand tout le monde sera là. »

« Le mien n'est pas destiné au public. Tu en as écrit un toi aussi ? »

« Yep, je viens de le faire. »

Damon sortit la feuille de papier de l'enveloppe intitulée 'Dernières Volontés et Testament d'Elena Marie Gilbert' et la déplia. Il se racla la gorge avant de lire la seule ligne d'écrite. « 'Moi, Elena Marie Gilbert, saine de corps et d'esprit, déclare par la présente me laisser à Damon Salvatore.' Oh, tu es drôle comme nana. »

Elena lui attrapa le bras et le mit autour de ses épaules. Elle s'appuya contre lui et lui mordilla l'oreille. « Ow, range tes crocs, missy. »

« D'accord, M. Je-suis-Invulnérable-et-Je-ne-Ressens-Pas-la-Douleur. »

« Je pensais que tu allais prendre cette histoire de funérailles au sérieux ? »

Elena haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai rien à laisser à qui que ce soit. Dès que je le pourrais, je donne ma moitié du fond Gilbert et tout ce qui va avec à Jeremy. Je suis légitimement morte, donc il devrait tout avoir. Il n'y a que moi qui te reviens. »

« Ça me va. En parlant de ça, est-ce que tu as dit à Jeremy ce qu'il devait amener de chez toi pour que tu puisses rester ici un moment ? »

« Oui, il prépare un ou deux sacs pour moi. Je pense qu'il est soulagé que je déménage pour quelques semaines. Si tu ne m'avais pas distraite pendant tout la nuit dernière, j'aurais pu le manger. Il sent si _bon_. »

« Je doute qu'il soit particulièrement inquiet pour ça. Il est probablement juste heureux qu'on passe nos nuits ici parce que tu es un peu bruyante. »

« Damon ! » Elena rougit et lui tapa le torse.

« Ça me rend très heureux que tu puisse toujours rougir. Et j'adore le fait que tu sois bruyante. » dit Damon en la chatouillant sous le menton. « Et je t'adore. »

« Et bien, c'est une bonne chose, vu que tu es lié à moi pour la vie. Littéralement. »

« Je ne pourrais pas en être plus heureux. »

« Ok, à ton tour. » Elena prit le testament de Damon sur le canapé. « Wow, il est épais. »

« C'est surtout des trucs financiers très ennuyeux. Je voulais que Stefan sache où tout se trouvait, et comment y accéder. Comptes bancaires, comptes bancaires secrets, portfolios, numéros de compagnies, actes de propriétés et autres. »

Elena déplia les papiers et les lissa. « Tu as raison, c'est ennuyeux. J'imagine que je n'ai jamais pensé que tu étais du genre responsable, financièrement parlant. »

« Stefan était celui qui vivait au jour le jour, sans jamais penser à l'avenir, où que ce soit. Ce qui était logique, vu ses problèmes. Mais j'étais celui qui prévoyait tout. De la façon dont je vois les choses, un vampire de plus de cent ans qui n'est pas riche s'y prend mal. Ou est juste trop stupide pour comprendre le miracle des intérêts composés, et ne sait pas hypnotiser un banquier à faire des trucs illégaux. Damon laissa échapper un soupir, puis dit, « Ça va me manquer de ne plus pouvoir hypnotiser les gens. Tu devra le faire pour moi. »

« Tu préparais un avenir avec Katherine, pas vrai ? Tu pensais la sortir d'un trou noir après 145 ans, et tu voulais pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins. » Elena traça sa mâchoire du doigt. « C'est mignon, et un peu vieux jeu. »

« Oui, et bien, maintenant un autre double Petrova va récolter les bénéfices de ma préparation financière. Qui l'eut cru ? »

Elena tourna son attention vers le testament. « Alors sautons la partie ennuyeuse, et tu peux juste me montrer le plus intéressant. »

Damon enleva le bras de son épaule et lui prit les papiers. Il fouilla dedans et lui tendit une feuille. « Tiens. »

Elena examina le document. « Oh, c'était gentil de ta part de laisser à Ric un appartement à Londres. Quand est-ce que tu as fait ce testament ? »

« Le jour où j'étais en train de mourir d'une morsure de loup-garou l'an dernier. Il venait de perdre Jenna, et je pensais qu'il pourrait avoir envie de quitter Mystic Falls pour toujours. »

« Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. »

« Non, en effet. »

« Alors, en gros, tu laisses tout à Stefan, à part ta moitié de cette maison, qui était déjà à moi de toute façon. »

« Et bien, pas tout. » Il lui tourna le papier entre ses mains.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul paragraphe de ce coté. « Oh, » Elena regarda Damon avec un sourire. « Tout ce qui est dans la boite secrete de ton placard me revenait ? »

« Oui. Tu n'as pas tout regardé. Tu as vu les bijoux de ma mère et ses lettres d'amour – qui étaient très importante pour moi après sa mort, et je pensais que tu les pourrais les faire traduire. J'aimais bien l'idée que tu puisses un jour les lire. Et la photo de mon vrai père, bien sûr. Mais la boite a un double-fond, que tu as totalement loupé. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Yep. »

« Et tu ne vas pas me dire ce qu'il y a dedans, pas vrai ? »

« Nope. »

« Et bien, ce n'est pas juste, surtout en tenant compte du fait que l'on sait déjà que tu vas me survivre. »

« Très bon argument. Et tu vas me harceler pendant le reste de l'éternité si je ne te le dis pas, pas vrai ? Je peux compter sur ça. »

« Oh que oui. »

« Oh, d'accord. Il y a une lettre là-dedans, une que je t'ai écrite quand j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. J'ai écrit mon testament, puis je t'ai écrit une lettre, et les ai mis dans la boite. J'ai bu du bourbon, et j'ai essayé de me tuer en allant au soleil. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, mais Stefan, damné soit-il, m'a taclé avant que je ne commence à croustiller et c'était fini. Le reste, comme on dit, fait partie de notre histoire. »

« Qu'est-ce que la lettre dit ? »

« Nuh uh, je ne dévoile pas tous mes secrets aujourd'hui. Qui plus est, tu peux surement le deviner. J'étais d'humeur assez sentimentale et mélancolique. »

« En gros, c'est juste 'Je t'aime Elena' écrit une centaine de fois, c'est ça ? »

« En gros, oui. »

« Et bien, dès que j'aurai découvert comment ouvrir le tiroir secret, ou le machin, je vais prendre cette lettre et la faire encadrer au dessus de notre lit. Comme ça, à chaque fois que l'on se disputera, je pourrai la monter du doigt et dire, 'La ferme, tu m'aimes.' »

« Oh, tu es d'humeur d'humeur loufoque. Toujours pas prête à affronter ton monstrueux avenir, hein ? »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Je pense _enfin _à l'avenir. J'étais le double, amoureuse de vampire, tu te rappelles ? Tout comme Stefan, je ne pensais pas avoir un avenir. Et maintenant j'en ai un, et il a enfin une forme, un nom et une substance. »

« Sérieusement, Elena, tu me fais me demander pourquoi je ne t'ai pas transformée moi-même le jour où je t'ai rencontrée. Qui aurait crû que ça t'apporterai une telle paix ? Maintenant j'ai l'impression d'avoir gaspillé une tonne de temps et d'énergie à essayer de l'empêcher. »

« Je préférerai être humaine, Damon. » dit Elena, son regard soudain sérieux. « Je préférerai vraiment être humaine. Mais je suis là, ici et maintenant, et toi aussi. Et ce n'est pas si mal. Je sais que ça ne va pas être toujours facile, et je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles Stefan, Caroline et toi allaient devoir m'aider. Mais je ne vais pas faire semblant d'être bouleversée quand je ne le suis pas. _Je t'ai perdu._ Et si j'ai dû devenir un vampire pour te récupérer, alors j'en suis heureuse, merde. Je choisis d'être heureuse. »

« Et on sait tous ce qui se passe quand tu fais un choix. Tu ne flanches pas. »

« Nope. » Elena fit tourner distraitement sa nouvelle bague. « Pas même un petit peu. »

Damon tendit la main et toucha du doigt sa nouvelle bague. « Tu l'aimes ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? Je l'adore. J'adore qu'elle soit assortie à la tienne. »

« Et bien, quand je l'ai fait faire, c'était pour qu'elle soit assortie à celle de Stefan. Puisque c'était ton seul grand amour et tout ça. »

« Oh, tu es un si bon beau-frère. » dit Elena en souriant malicieusement.

Juste au moment où Damon baissait la tête pour l'embrasser, son attention fut détournée par une silhouette assisse dans la chaise face au canapé. Il leva la tête et soupira « Hey Emily. »

Elena se redressa. « Oh. Et bien, j'imagine que je dois m'occuper de certaines choses de toute façon. Vous n'avez peut-être pas besoin de manger ou boire, mais le reste d'entre nous si. Et Emily, » dit poliment Elena en s'adressant à la mauvaise chaise. « Sentez-vous libre de rester, si vous le voulez. C'est un genre de fête. Pour les morts. »

Emily inclina la tête. « Je te remercie Elena, mais je ne peux pas rester. »

« Elle dit merci, mais non merci. » dit Damon. Tandis qu'Elena se levait, il lui prit la main et l'embrassa. « Je t'aime. »

« C'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de dire. » dit Elena avec un sourire en allant vers la cuisine.

Damon se retourna vers son invitée. « C'est comme ça que ça va se passer désormais, pas vrai ? Des fantômes qui débarquent à n'importe quel moment, aucune intimité. »

« Tu n'avais pas d'intimité avant, c'est juste que tu l'ignorais. »

« Est-ce que tu es là pour me hurler dessus parce que j'ai laissé les hybrides en vie et les ai invités à une fête, Emily ? »

Emily haussa les épaules. « Non. En ce qui me concerne, tu as fait plus que ce qui t'était demandé. Il n'y aura plus de nouvel hybride. »

« C'est clair. Je pensais que tu serais heureuse de ça. Tu peux aller narguer Bree avec ça. Même si je suppose qu'elle n'avait pas non plus tort en disant que la faille était la clé. »

« Non, elle n'avait pas tort. Et nous avons toutes noté le sacrifice d'Elena. »

« Est-ce que ça lui donnera un traitement de faveur ? Tu sais, une fois que son heure sera venue ? »

« J'aimerai pouvoir dire oui, mais comme tu le sais, nous autres sorcières ne décidons pas de ça. Elle aura beaucoup d'amis de l'Autre Côté, tu peux être assuré de ça. Elle ne sera jamais seule. »

« C'est déjà ça, j'imagine. Et espérons que ce jour n'arrive pas avant très longtemps. »

« Oui, il y a beaucoup d'espoir pour elle, il y a si peu de monstre en elle. Elle est forte, simple de cœur, et a encore tant d'humanité et de compassion. Si elle s'accroche à ça, elle connaitra la paix. »

« Oui. Je jure de veiller à ça. »

« Je le sais. » Emily sourit, et se leva. « Tu as de la chance qu'elle t'ait aimé quand elle était humaine. C'est cet amour qui a permis ton retour, tu sais. Nous n'aurions pas pu renvoyer n'importe quel esprit pour prendre forme. Il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un avec des liens aussi forts que les tiens, avec un amour aussi fort que le sien. Une ancre plus faible n'aurait pas suffit. »

« Mais j'étais déjà là, avant que le rituel ne commence. »

« Seulement une partie de ton esprit était là, Damon. Tout comme seulement une partie du mien est là maintenant. Je suis toujours rattachée à mon endroit là-bas, tout comme tu étais rattaché à ton terrain. Nous, les sorcières, avons coupé le lien depuis notre côté, et t'avons poussé, chaque petite partie de ton corps. Il a fallu beaucoup de pouvoir. Il ne reste aucune partie de ton esprit là-bas maintenant. »

« Alors je te remercie, Emily. Tu m'as fait un cadeau, tout comme tes descendantes. »

« Je t'en prie, Damon. Et nous te reverrons là-bas, sur ton terrain, un de ces jours. Une légende, en fait, et une personne qui attise la curiosité des morts. »

« La jalousie aussi, j'imagine. »

« Bien sûr. On est tous jaloux. » Et avec ça, Emily disparu.

* * *

Emily ne fut le dernier visiteur fantomatique de Damon.

Il était assis sur la balustrade, regardant les invités s'amuser, ce qui était inapproprié pour un enterrement, quand Ric traversa le patio et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Hey, frangin. » lui dit Damon avec un geste de la tête.

« Ce n'est pas bizarre, hein ? » demanda Ric en saluant Jeremy de la main.

« Pas pour moi. Le mec qui est mort hier n'était pas toi. Et tu n'es pas non plus le mec qui m'a arraché le cœur il y a deux semaines. »

« Et bien, oui et non. Je ne veux pas que tu penses le contraire. »

« Ah, alors au fond, tu as toujours pensé que je méritais de me faire arracher le cœur. » dit Damon avec un sourire tordu.

« Peut-être, Damon. Comment ça se fait que je ne sois mort qu'hier ? » Ric leva les yeux vers le soleil. « Ce n'est pas logique. Je suis de l'Autre Côté depuis- »

« Depuis des années, selon toi ? Ouais, le temps passe bizarrement là-bas. Ne t'embête pas à essayer de comprendre, ça ne ferai que te rendre cinglé. Et bien Ric ,je t'offrirai bien un verre, mais ça ne ferai du bien à aucun de nous. »

« C'est étrange d'être assis avec toi sans un verre de bourbon à la main. »

« Je sais, hein ? Mais c'est toi qui as dit vouloir arrêter. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Tu sais, la dernière fois qu'on était assis ici, c'était pour l'anniversaire d'Elena. »

« Je crois que tu as raison. Et maintenant on est là pour ses funérailles. C'est un drôle de monde, non ? » Damon inclina la tête vers Jeremy, qui s'occupait des hamburgers au grill. « Il prend ton arrivée plutôt bien. »

« On a eu une longue conversation ce matin. Il a paniqué au début, mais maintenant tout va bien. »

« Tant mieux. Il ne te perd pas vraiment comme ça. »

« Non, je serai dans le coin. Quand je ne serai occupé là-bas. »

« Oh, oui, ça peut être occupant là-bas, avec toutes ces charmantes activités. Alors tu es coincé dans la crypte des Salvatore, n'est-ce ? Je n'y avais pas pensé. Ça montre qu'il faut faire attention à où tu meurs en étant humain, puisque c'est là que tu vas trainer pour l'éternité. À moins qu'elle ne trouve la paix, la pauvre Elena va être attachée à l'allée de Klaus. »

« En fait je suis juste en dehors de la crypte, pas dedans. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

« Ça doit avoir quelque-chose à voir avec l'endroit où Esther se tenait quand elle a décidé de ta mort. Ça a l'air de marcher comme ça. Et bien, au moins quand tu te réveilles après le feu, tu n'es pas dans une sinistre petite maison en pierre. »

Ric eu un petit frisson. « Le feu. »

« Ouais, je ne peux pas dire que ça va me manquer. Attends que la nuit vienne pour toi, c'est beaucoup plus fun. Ça fait ressembler le feu à une journée au spa. Quelqu'un est déjà venu te rendre visite ? »

« Esther, bien sur. Mais cette discution ne s'est pas bien passée. Il y a eu beaucoup de cris, venant de moi, et beaucoup de ralliement et d'autosatisfaction de son coté. Emily Bennett est également venue me voir, et m'a assuré que ses sorcières ne m'en voudraient pas. Elles me voient juste comme une victime des plans d'Esther. Ric fit une pause, puis dit, « Isobel est passée. »

« Vraiment ? Intéressant. Je n'avais même pas pensé à la chercher quand j'étais là-bas. Ça c'est passé comment ? »

« Bien, j'imagine. Elle est plus comme la Isobel dont je me rappelle, celle à laquelle j'étais marié – ce qui m'a un peu perturbé, en fait. Mais on a parlé, et c'est déjà quelque-chose. »

« Est-ce qu'ils ont une version fantomatique du conseiller matrimonial là-bas ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être qu'ils devraient. » Damon secoua la tête. Et bien, on dirait que tu ne risques pas de te sentir seul là-bas. »

Avant que Ric n'ait pu répondre, Marissa arriva derrière la balustrade et s'assit à coté de Damon. Ric se décala poliment pour lui faire de la place, même si elle ne pouvait évidemment pas le voir.

« Hey. »

« Salutations. » répondit Damon.

« Alors je voulais juste te dire que Sarah avait appelé. »

« Uh huh. »

« Et que Joshua va bien. Son fils, celui dont sa mère s'occupait ? Apparemment, sa mère a réussi à arrêter de boire suffisamment longtemps pour lui donner ses médicaments, alors tout va bien. »

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu parles, mais oui. C'est bien. »

« Alors, je voulais te demander un service. »

« Et bien, pourquoi pas ? Je suis une source de sagesse. »

« C'est ça, tout à fait. Je me disais, tu es mort et que tu es revenu, c'est une sacrée expérience, pas vrai ? Et c'est un peu la question que je voudrai poser. Mes parents pensent que je suis morte, bien sûr. Klaus nous a attrapés, ma meute et moi, pendant qu'on faisait la fête, et il ne nous a pas laissé appeler qui que ce soit, ou parler à nos familles après nous avoir transformés. On a simplement disparu. Et j'aimerai leur parler, mais je ne veux pas les faire flipper. Ça fait un moment que je suis morte, ou du moins disparue, pour ce qu'ils en savent. Mais Sarah a réussi à retourner chez elle, et je ne pense pas que sa famille en ait fait une crise cardiaque. »

« Appelle tes parents, Marissa. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. »

« Je ne veux pas laisser Jason, cela dit. » soupira Marissa en regardant Jason et Tyler jouer avec un vieux jeu de croquet que Zach avait dû garder dans le placard. Avec qui Zach avait-il prévu de jouer, Damon n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Le mec était presque un ermite.

Damon regarda Jason frapper Tyler à la tête à plusieurs reprises avec un maillet, tout en riant de façon hystérique. « Je vois pourquoi. C'est un vrai charmeur. »

« Je sais, il est mignon, pas vrai ? Et on se connaissait déjà à Portland. Il avait une petite-amie, et c'était assez sérieux entre eux, mais elle était humaine, et Klaus s'est servi d'elle pour nous nourrir après notre transformation. Elle n'y a pas survécu. Alors il est plus ou moins libre, tu sais ? Mais je ne pense pas qu'il s'en soit déjà remis. Et il n'est pas sûr de vouloir appeler ses parents non plus. »

« Assure-toi que Jason appelle lui aussi ses parents. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Ok, tu as surement raison. On devrait les appeler, et retourner à Portland ensemble. La liberté est une chose étrange, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, c'est tout ce que l'on voulait, vraiment. Mais maintenant qu'on l'a, c'est bizarre. Comme si on s'était habitué à ce que quelqu'un réfléchisse à notre place, et c'était plus facile comme ça. Tu as déjà rencontré Mindy ? Je veux dire, avant que ton frère ne lui tranche la tête. »

« Non, je ne pense pas avoir eu ce plaisir. »

« Et bien, elle était super gentille, et super intelligente. Elle essayait toujours de trouver un moyen pour qu'on puisse tous se dresser et se rebeller contre Klaus. C'était son truc, tu sais ? Un jour, on se rebellerait. Mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. Et maintenant, ils sont tous morts, a part nous quatre. Oh, et bien. » Marissa haussa les épaules, et sauta de la balustrade. « Un autre truc... tu crois que tu pourrais parler à Caroline pour nous ? Jason et moi avons vraiment peur qu'elle veuille réveiller Klaus. Et on a peur qu'il s'en prenne à nous, tu sais ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être obligée de fuir. Elle est assez partagée. Je veux dire, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui faisait confiance, et qu'elle l'a amené droit dans ce piège, et que tout est de sa faute. »

« Caroline a trop bon cœur pour son bien. »

« Je sais. Elle faisait l'effort de l'aider à devenir une personne. Quelqu'un capable d'avoir de vrais amis et tout ça. »

« Tu connais assez bien Klaus, tu penses que c'est seulement possible ? »

« Honnêtement ? Pas la moindre idée. Je ne le détestais pas. Je veux dire, je le _détestais_, bien sûr, mais je pensais aussi qu'il était seul, et assez triste. Enfin bref, j'ai expliqué à Caroline comment c'était pour nous, Jason, Sarah et moi. Comment on était ses prisonniers, jamais autorisé à parler à nos familles, jamais autorisé à aller quelque part ou faire quoique ce soit sans permission. Je ne sais pas si ça a fait une différence. Clairement, ça a suffit pour qu'elle arrête de monter la garde devant son corps, mais je ne pense pas l'avoir fait complètement changer d'avis. »

« Tu n'aura pas le fuir, ne t'inquiète pas. » dit Damon. « Même si Klaus se réveille, je lui dirai que ses morts hybrides sont morts en le protégeant du pieu de Ric. »

« Oh, c'est une très bonne idée. Il ne nous cherchera pas comme ça. Merci, Damon. »

« Pas de problème, Marissa. Ne remets pas cet appel à plus tard, ok ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et se dirigea vers le jeu de croquet.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Ric dit, « Et bien, et bien. Ce n'est pas l'un des hybrides que tu devais tuer ? »

« Yep. »

« Oh, Damon. Quel grand sensible tu fais. »

« Ouais, je sais. Je me déteste, tu n'en as aucune idée. Damon approcha la main de sa bouche et cria aux joueurs de croquets. « Les gars ! Vous êtes censés faire passer les balles _dans_ les anneaux ! »

« Oui les gars, » dit Elena en envoyant une balle contre un arbre, et riant tandis qu'elle rebondissait. « Aucun de vous n'a vu _Fatal Games_ ? »

« Vous savez organiser des funérailles d'enfer. » dit Jason en finissant sa bière d'un trait et en écrasant la canette contre sa tête. Il utilisa le maillet pour faire passer la canette entre les anneaux et se tourna vers Damon. « Comme ça, hein ? »

Damon secoua la tête. Puis, il fit signe à Matt et Caroline, qui arrivaient avec un nouveau fût.

« Enfin. Jason et Tyler ont bu toutes les boissons importées. » dit Stefan en sortant de la maison pour aller sur le patio. Il fit également signe à Matt et Caroline.

Ric descendit de la balustrade, et s'avança jusqu'à Jeremy, qui assaisonnait les saucisses. Ils commencèrent à parler.

« Tu n'as pas envie de jouer ? » demanda Damon à Stefan, en gardant un œil sur Jeremy. Le plus jeune des Gilbert semblait à l'aise avec son ex gardien décédé, donc c'était rassurant. C'était sympa d'avoir désormais un truc en commun avec Jeremy. Damon et Jeremy pouvaient sympathiser grâce aux visites de fantômes. Peut-être que Jeremy pourrait même lui monter comment se débarrasser des fantômes indésirables. Damon n'était pas pressé que Bree, Lexi, Mason, ou Scary Mary (ou Kol, mon Dieu non) débarquent pendant ses moments intimes avec Elena.

« Quelque-chose me dit que personne ne comprend les règles du croquet, et ça me rendrait dingue. » répondit son frère.

« Où est-ce que Matt était passé, de toute façon ? »

Stefan fronça les sourcils. « Hmmm. J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Avec de la chance, Caroline lui a tout raconté. Je crois qu'on a tous oublié de l'appeler. »

« Wow, vous êtes de super mauvais amis. »

« Qui sait, rester en dehors tout ça lui a peut-être sauver la vie. »

« C'est vrai. C'est dangereux de nous connaître. »

« Alors- » commença Stefan, puis il fit une pause.

« Alors ? »

« Alors je m'en vais demain. Je pensais devoir te le dire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Katherine et moi allons emmener Klaus. Elle s'inquiète beaucoup à cause de Rebekah. On a aucun moyen de savoir où elle est. Elle ne répond plus au téléphone. »

« Caroline est d'accord avec ça ? Elle se comportait comme si elle possédait notre ami la viande séchée. »

« Je m'en fiche. On ne va pas le jeter dans l'Atlantique ou quoique ce soit de si drastique. J'y ai pensé, mais Katherine a eu une autre idée. Elle connait une sorcière à Chicago... enfin, je n'en dirai pas plus. On t'appellera de la route, et on fera périodiquement le point. Ça peut nous prendre un moment. »

« Comme c'est romantique. » Damon haussa un sourcil.

« Ce n'est pas comme ça. »

« Et bien, peut-être que ça sera 'comme ça' un jour, Stef. Ne l'exclus pas, tu sais. Katherine n'est peut-être pas ma personne préférée en ce moment, ou en général, mais elle pourrait être bien pour toi. T'équilibrer, te garder sain d'esprit. Te garder sur les rails. »

« J'ai du mal à l'imaginer, Damon. » dit Stefan, en jetant un œil vers Elena. « Mais j'imagine que tout est possible. »

« J'imagine. Vous prenez le dernier pieu en chêne blanc, désormais plus en argent, avec vous ? »

« Non. Je l'ai mis dans un coffre à la banque ce matin. Je t'ai laissé les détails dans ta chambre. J'ai pensé que tu pourrais décider de ce qu'il fallait en faire. »

« Je pense que le mieux, c'est de le détruire, pas toi ? »

« Probablement. Mais si Klaus se réveille un jour, ou si Rebekah décide de venger son frère... je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'on devrait en parler. »

« On ne pourra jamais l'utiliser contre eux. »

« Katherine pense qu'on devrait le garder comme moyen de pression. » répondit Stefan.

Damon secoua la tête. « Non. Ce n'est pas un moyen de pression, c'est juste une invitation pour plus de problèmes dans nos vies. Je m'en occuperai, Stef. Il sera en cendres dans la cheminé bien avant que tu ne rentres de ta virée non-romantique avec Katherine. »

La voix de Katherine se fit entendre sur le patio. « Viens ici, Stefan. Personne ne sait jouer à ce jeu idiot à part toi et moi. Montrons à ces enfants comment on fait. »

Stefan salua Damon de la tête, puis rejoignit les autres.

Damon regarda sa copine, ses deux ex-copines, son frère et les autres tandis que Stefan faisait réarranger les anneaux dans le bon ordre. C'était une belle journée pour être en vie, et il ressentait une gratitude telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue.

Quand tout le monde était arrivé, Elena et lui avait chacun donné un discours au groupe. Celui d'Elena avait était simple, elle avait simplement dit « J'aime tout et tout le monde. J'aimais ma vie, et je ne vais pas arrêter d'aimer ma vie juste parce que je suis morte. Maintenant, où est la bière ? »

Celui de Damon avait était encore plus simple. Il avait simplement dit, « Merci. Je vous remercie tous. À part toi, Katherine. » Mais il lui avait ensuite adressé un clin d'œil, pour lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucune rancune. Pas vraiment. Cela dit, il avait prévu de la pieuter pendant son sommeil cette nuit, mais à un endroit pas trop douloureux. Et il irait même lui chercher un poche de sang après ça.

Son 'merci' avait été adressé encore plus à l'Univers de façon générale qu'à quelqu'un dans le groupe. Il ne cesserai jamais d'être reconnaissant pour le cadeau qui lui avait était fait. Sa copine, sa nouvelle vie, tout était lié maintenant. Il allait dire merci tous les jours pendant le millénaire à venir et même plus longtemps. Et quand ce serai fini, vraiment fini, et qu'il serait de retour sur ce terrain, il n'allait pas maudire et s'attarder sur la colère passée. Pas de regrets, c'était sa vie maintenant. Vivre sans nouveau regret.

Damon eu quelques instants bénis de solitude, seul sur le patio, avant d'être rejoint par Tatia et Elijah. Ils se promenaient sur le patio, le bras de Tatia accroché à celui d'Elijah.

Damon soupira. « C'est Grand Central version fantôme ici. Non pas que je ne sois pas ravi de vous voir ensemble. »

Tatia s'assit à côté de Damon, étalant ses jupons sur le mur de pierre, et Elijah s'assit à côté d'elle. Tatia dit en souriant, « Esther me l'a donné. Elle a dit que j'avais été assez punie. »

« Et bien, c'est la vérité. »

Elijah secoua la tête. « Ça n'a pas été aussi facile. Mais le fait que j'ai toujours été le préféré de Mère aide. »

« Comment va ta chère vieille mère ? Je parie que votre réunion a été bizarre. »

« Elle l'a été, » dit Elijah. « Très bizarre. »

« Elle n'est pas aussi en colère qu'avant, je crois. » dit Tatia, penchant la tête en y réfléchissant. « Et je ne pense pas qu'elle en ait fini avec vous tous. »

« Ça n'a pas l'air rassurant. Sa dernière tentative pour changer les choses a conduit à plusieurs morts. Il ne me presse pas vraiment de vivre le deuxième round de Esther versus les Vampires. »

« En effet, beaucoup de morts. Des milliers. Des morts assez abstraites, et d'autre beaucoup plus personnelles aussi, » approuva Elijah, en regardant Elena tandis qu'elle essayait de faire tenir une balle de croquet en équilibre sur le nez de Caroline. « Mais, du côté positif, elle n'aura probablement pas une opportunité aussi bonne que celle-ci avant un autre millier d'années. »

« On ne peut qu'espérer. Alors comment c'est la vie après la mort pour toi, Elijah ? Le feu, c'est obligé, mais est-ce que tu as déjà expérimenté la nuit ? Un millier d'années de victimes... j'imagine que ta nuit doit être vraiment fun. »

Elijah ne dit rien, mais Tatia répondit. « Oh, c'est vraiment horrible pour lui. Des milliers et des milliers de couteaux, les uns après les autres. Et quand c'est fini, et que l'aube arrive, je coure partout, à toute vitesse, je ramasse les morceaux et le reconstitue. Une main par ici, un pied par là. Ses poumons dans un arbre. C'est très difficile de remettre les intestins à l'intérieur. Très difficile, ça glisse, comme les anguilles dans la mer. Mais je le fais pour mon amour, tous les matins. »

Damon lança un regard plein de sympathie à Elijah. « Et bien, c'est fantastique. »

Tatia essaya de lui prendre la main, mais ne pouvait pas le toucher. « Oh, ça me rend triste. Je ne peux plus te toucher ? »

« Désolé ma belle. Ça m'en a tout l'air. »

« Mais tu es heureux et en vie pas vrai ? Nos vœux se sont exaucés ? »

« Oui. Tout à fait. »

Tatia hocha la tête, puis sourit. « Alors je suis heureuse, et je ne serai plus triste pour Elena et toi. » Elle montra Katherine et Elena du doigt, et dit à Elijah, « Là, mon amour. Nos filles, les nôtres. »

« Oh, c'est vrai, » fit remarquer Damon en haussant un sourcil. « J'avais presque oublié. J'imagine que ça fait de vous ma belle-famille. Et bien, vous êtes les bienvenus ici pour les diners de familles gênants, surtout ceux de Thanksgiving et Noël. »

« Il me semble que Tatia est toujours intéressée par nos descendantes. Donc, oui, il se peut que nous passions de temps en temps. » dit Elijah.

« Damon ! » l'appela Caroline. « Ces idiots ont cassé le fût. Tu peux le réparer ? »

« Oh, laisse-le tranquille, dit Elena. « Il parle encore à ses amis invisibles. »

« Ça ne va pas te rendre dingue ? » lui demanda Caroline.

« Nah, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Caroline et Elena s'avancèrent vers l'endroit où Damon était assis, et Elena sauta gracieusement sur la balustrade. Elle atterrit pile sur le bord, puis fit une petite pirouette. « Whoah, » dit-elle. « C'était assez cool. Où est-ce que je peux m'assoir ? »

« Pas là, » répondit Damon. « A moins que tu ne veuilles t'assoir sur les genoux de Tatia. »

« Oh, » dit Elena en choisissant de s'assoir sur les genoux de Damon à la place. Elle s'installa confortablement, puis dit, « Salut. »

« Elijah est à côté d'elle. »

« Vraiment ? » Elena adressa un petit salut vers l'endroit que Damon indiquait, et dit sérieusement, « Elijah, je suis tellement désolée. J'aurais voulu qu'on puisse te sauver. »

Elijah hocha la tête, et lui sourit.

« Et notre Ric, le non maléfique, est à côté du grill, en train de parler à ton frère. »

Elena regarda Jeremy, qui gesticulait dans le vide. Il avait l'air de décrire à Ric un match de basket qu'il avait manqué. Elena secoua la tête. « Ok, Caroline, tu as raison. Il va falloir que je m'y habitue. »

Les doigts de Damon se resserrèrent sur ses hanches. Sa fascinante, exaspérante, magnifique de copine. Elle s'emboitait parfaitement contre lui, et ce serait toujours le cas. « Ajoute-ça à la liste, bébé. C'est le meilleur des mondes. »

« Pour de vrai, hein ? » dit Caroline d'en bas, en penchant la tête en arrière pour regarder Damon. « Comment on t'appelle, de toute façon ? Tu es si unique. Je veux dire, tu n'es pas un vampire, tu n'es pas vraiment un fantôme. Il faudrait un mot pour te décrire. »

« Il y en a un déjà un, » dit Elena en riant, couvrant les mains de Damon avec les siennes. « C'est _Damon_. Et il est _merveilleux_. »

Et ça résumait à peu près tout.

* * *

Ndt : Et voilà, c'est fini ! Les lecteurs : « Nooooooon ». Mais pas vraiment, car je traduis l'autre fic de sopheliasophy : _That looks on tempests and is never shaken_. Les lecteurs : « Ouiiiiiiii ». Le lien se trouvera sur mon profil, ainsi que le lien de la fic en anglais.

Je la commence ce soir, pendant la vf de TVD (question d'équilibre), pour essayer de poster le premier chapitre demain, histoire de me faire pardonner pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chap.

J'espère très sincèrement que cette fic vous a plu et que cette traduction a fait justice au travail original de l'auteure. Grammaire mise à part, le plus a été de trouver un équilibre entre traduction fidèle et français fluide. C'est la dure loi (enfin « dure », je dramatise, y pas mort d'homme non plus) de la traduction : on a beau faire notre possible pour coller au texte de l'auteur, il y a des nuances et des tournures de phrases qui ne peuvent pas se traduire. Je pense sincèrement ne pas m'être trop mal débrouillée.

Je remercie une fois de plus sopheliasophy de m'avoir donné la permission de traduire cette fic, ainsi que toute les personnes qui ont commenté, ajouté en favori / suivi / ou simplement pris le temps de lire cette traduction.

J'espère vous retrouver sur _Tempests _!

PS : dans exactement 4 semaines, on pourra tous voir le 4x01 :)


End file.
